O Diario de Hermione Granger
by Kitai Black
Summary: Hermione resolve mudar, e acaba no seu 7º ano escrevendo em um diario sua aproximação a Draco. E descobrindo nele um grande amor.
1. Capítulo I

**O DIARIO DE HERMIONE GRANGER**

**N/A : Pra começo de história os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertecem e até pq se pertencesse eu estaria rica ahuahua xD**

**Nessa fic a Hermione narra como ela e Draco Malfoy ficaram intimos, fazendo-se assim o diario dela.**

**Outra observação é que eu não sei como é o ano letivo de Hogwarts então farei como o nosso ano letivo mesmo... Começando por Fevereiro etc...**

**Terá também PALAVRÕES... Então se não gosta... Não LEIA!**

**Outra coisa é que essa fic terá conteúdos LEMON! Ou seja... Cenas mais picantes... Por isso não recomendo a menores de 16 anos, agora se vc é menor e qué ler problema é TODO SEU! **

**Bem é isso!**

**Curtam a fic!**

**Beijos!**

**_Cap.01_**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**12 de Janeiro de 2007 - Mudança de visual**_

_Diario_,

Olha só EU com um diário... Quem diria... Bem ás coisas comigo mudaram um pouco, resolvi que nessas férias não iria para a Toca, resolvi dar uma mudada no visual, afinal eu quero que meu último ano em Hogwarts seja inesquecível! Acabei vindo aqui para a casa da minha prima Samantha, e como eu posso dizer ela não é uma _SANTA_. Mas é uma grande amiga, resolvi que esse ano deixaria de ser apenas a **sabe-tudo-Granger**! Serei um pouco mais mulher.. Poxa eu tenho **17** anos! Tá mais do que na hora de liberar meu senso né? Também sou filha de Deus! A Sam acabou me dando você, meu querido diario, ela disse que queria que eu escrevesse todos os meus dias em Hogwarts aqui e que depois ela iria ler e ver se o que ela me ensinou deu certo... Bem chega de blá, blá, blá! Eu realmente mudei! Meu cabelos antes rebeldes dei um jeito e agora estão lisos, e com uma ajudinha de um salão trouxa, eles estão mais ou menos batendo no meio das minhas costas, fiz também algumas luzes. Ah agora também estou usando lápis preto e um gloss transparente. Coisas de trouxas mas bastante útil! Resolvi diminuir dois dedos de minha saia do uniforme e vou usar alguns botões da minha camisa aberta.** CHEGA de ser santinha**! Bem acho que voltarei a escrever em você quando estiver embarcando para Hogwarts de qualquer forma só queria deixar bem claro que eu estou bem diferente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_30 de Janeiro de 2007 - De Volta a Hogwarts_**

_Diario,_

Hoje eu quase me explodo de tanto rir! Bem eu cheguei até a plataforma onde se embarca para Hogwarts, lá estava eu, linda, leve e solta até que avistei meus dois melhores amigos. Harry não havia mudado em nada, tirando que estava mais alto e forte, e Rony também, cheguei arrastando minha mala e os vi me olha com uma cara de espanto. Bem o diálogo foi mais ou menos assim:

**Eu: -** HARRY! RONY! QUE SAUDADES!

**Harry:** - Mas é a... **O.O**

**Rony:** - Mione? **O.O**

**Eu:** - Iai gostaram do novo visual?** xD**

**Harry:** - Você.. tá...

**Rony:** - Bem... É...

Eles não puderam terminar a frase já que um grupo de alunos do 7º ano passaram por mim assobiando e falando_ "TÁ MAIS GOSTOSA HEIN?", _notei o olhar de ódio de meus amigos para os outros alunos, ri baixo e fingi que não havia escutado, entramos no trem, Gina logo se juntou a nós e ficou a me fazer mil e um elogios, até que bateram na porta, Rony abriu. Era a professora McGonnagal, digamos que ela também levou um choque ao ver meu novo visual, mas pelo visto ela aprovou, me chamou até um dos vagões dos professores dizendo que tinha que dar uma noticia a mim e a outro aluno, ao chegar ao vagão quem eu vejo? ADIVINHAAA! O loro mais oxigenado e nojento do mundo mágico! Ele parecia tão ter me reconhecido de primeira, mas quando olhou novamente ficou com uma cara mais pálida do que já é! Logo o diretor Albus Dumbledore chegou e pediu para que eu e o nojento **Malfoy **sentassemos, assim fizemos. Dumbledore começou a falar sobre Hogwarts e falou que havia escolhido os Monitores-Chefes desse ano... No caso eu e a **Fuinha Lora** do meu lado. Nos entreolhamos enojados. Mas aí veio a parte que eu quase vomitei! Dumbledore disse que teriamos que conviver diariamente e que ficariamos em um tipo de apartamento com dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala comum. Teriamos que fazer a ronda a noite **JUNTOS** e ter que decidir sobre baile etc **JUNTOS**! Juro que ri pra não chorar, assim que terminou o discursso Albus saiu do vagão junto de Minerva deixando eu e Malfoy juntos.

**Malfoy:** - Ora, Ora a sangue-ruim-granger deu um jeito no cabelo.

**Eu:** - Ora, Ora, o Malfoy imbecil não sabe usar novos chingamentos... _**(é eu já tava com a macaca a esse ponto)**_

**Malfoy:** - Até que ficou apetitosa...

Ele disse com um olhar estranho, resolvi fazer o que minha prima me ensinou, ele estava sentado e eu em pé, me curvei até ele e fiquei a fitar seus olhos, ele me olhou um pouco assustado, coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral_ **(CÉUS O QUE ERA AQUILO!),**_ deslizei a mão e aproximei meus lábios do dele, ele parecia enfeitiçado! _**(homens sempre são faceis de controlar)**_ coloquei a mão no queixo dele e ele levantou-se me esbarrando na parede.

**Malfoy:** - Não me provoque Granger! Sou homem...

**Eu:** - Quem disse que estou te provocando... Malfoy..

Ele parecia que ia me beijar, mas então fiz algo muito cruel... Bem... Eu dei uma joelhada naquele TAPADO! **u.u** o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele me chingou horas! E eu prometi a mim mesma que esse ano não permitiria ser pisada! Muito menos por um **MALFOY** imbecil! Ele me olhou com espanto e dor, sai aos pulinhos do vagão com o meu melhor sorriso, e ainda fiz questão de gritar.

**Eu: -** DA PROXIMA VEZ TOME CUIDADO COM O JÚNIOR!

É eu sou cruel** xD**

Logo que desembarcamos em Hogwarts muitos garotos estavam me olhando, Harry e Rony mostraram abertamente que não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos com aquilo. Seria ciúmes? Enfim, logo teve a seleção dos novos alunos e eu acompanhei o resto ao seus dormitórios. Snape apareceu **_(céus será que ele não perecebe que aquele cabelo é RIDICULO! Nota: lembrar de indicar a Snape um BOM cabelereiro)_**, ele disse que iria levar a mim e ao Malfoy a nosso apartamento. Conssenti com a cabeça, e fomos para um andar a cima, chegando lá havia um quadro de um homem dacapitado. Logo Snape nos avisou que a senha era "**_UPA LUPA" (que senha mais idiota),_** entramos e logo eu e Malfoy estavamos sozinhos de novo, ele me olhou com ódio e eu apenas sorri, quando ia para a porta que estava escrita "Mrs Granger", senti uma mão puxar meu braço e me jogar na parede, Malfoy sorriu vitorioso, pensei que ele iria me estrupar! **u.u** tentei me soltar e não consegui, até morder o ombro dele eu mordi! tentei dar outra joelhada SEM SUCESSO.

**Malfoy:** - Não caio novamente nesse truque sangue-ruim!

Ele então me olhou intensamente e pressionou o corpo dele ao meu. **_(OH CÉUS! QUE CORPO ERA AQUELE E O CHEIRO!)_**, ele então se afastou e entrou em seu quarto. Fiquei surpreendida, realmente pensei que ele iria fazer algo **MUITO** pior. Logo espantei os pensamentos de minha cabeça e entrei em meu quarto estava tudo tão branco, e vi o recado de Albus Dumbledore dizendo que era para nós escolhermos as cores de nosso quarto, coloquei um tom de lilás com branco. Particulamente ficou muito bonito.

Bem acho que chega de escrever por hoje, estou com muito sono e amanhã tem aula por isto! Bye bye! **xD**


	2. Capítulo II

**_Cap.02_**

**_31 de Janeiro de 2007 - EU AINDA MATO AQUELE FUINHA_**

_Diario,_

Não eu não estou de TPM! Mas eu juro que ainda esfolo, mato, trucido aquele **FUINHA LOIRO MALDITO! **Ufa... Precisava explodir... Bem vamos por partes. Eu acordei toda animada, e acordei bem mais cedo do que o comum, resolvi tomar um ótimo banho, ao entrar no banheiro dos monitores-chefes me surpreendi! Tinha uma linda e enorme banheira no centro, duas enormes pias, um espelho gigantesco e um chuveiro com boxe. Despi-me e entrei na banheira, aquilo era muito relaxante, fechei os olhos e começei a tomar aquele banho maravilhoso, quando começou o tormento, Malfoy a fuinha loira estava espancando a porta ou melhor..._QUASE A DERRUBANDO!_

**Malfoy:** - VAMOS GRANGER EU NÃO TENHO A MANHÃ TODA!

Realmente vai encher o saco assim lá na... Poisé lá mesmo! Eu finalmente estava começando meu dia bem até escutar aqueles berros daquele infeliz.

**Eu: -** SE QUIZER TOMAR BANHO VAI TER QUE ESPERAR EU SAI! E SE ESTIVER COM MUITA PRESSA VÁ TOMA BANHO NO OUTRO BANHEIRO DOS ALUNOS DA SONSERINA!

Limitei-me a gritar, pensei que ele tinha ido mesmo porque tudo ficou bastante quieto, foi quando escutei uma explosão, o **MALUCO** havia explodido a maçaneta da porta com sua varinha e entrado no banheiro e eu completamente **NUA** dentro da banheira.

**Eu:** - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Tá eu não gritei... Eu BERREI! Eu tava morrendo de vergonha, afinal eu estava NUA! Senti minhas bochechas arderem...

**Malfoy:** - Eu? Bem eu estou aqui para tomar meu banho... E vou fazê-lo...

E ele começou a se despir! Eu estava pasma! Tá eu até que apreciei... Ele realmente é bonito... **Tá BOM LINDO MARAVILHOSO GOSTOSO! u.u **pronto? Mas pensem bem... **EU ESTAVA NUA**! Foi aí que ele tirou a cueca e entrou no boxe ligando o chuveiro, parecia nem ligar de estar nu... Eu ainda estava olhando aquela cena parecendo uma idiota até que ele falou.

**Malfoy: -** O que foi Granger? Está gostando do que vê? Modestia parte eu sei que sou muito atraente... Mas Granger não se iluda... Você é sangue-ruim... E eu ODEIO sangue-ruim.

Bem.. O resultado foi eu linda e maravilhosa de Toalha_ (sim eu já tinha levantado e pego a toalha)_ entrando no boxe com ele **NU** e tacando um sabonete no meio da cara, acontece que eu escorreguei na hora e ele e eu levamos a maior queda... e o mais lindo de **TUDO** foi que **EUZINHA** cai em cima** DELE.** e ele **NUUUUUù.ú** Levantei-me rápidamente para me recompor, ele tava com um olhar incrédulo, e eu não sabia onde esconder minha cara... _(é nessas horas que eu queria ser um avestruz!)_ acabei por dizer um "_desculpe-me_" bem baixinhu e sai do banheiro as pressas, fui para meu quarto me arrumar. E a **FUINHA** ainda ficou tomando banho, quando estava saindo acabamos dando um encontrão e adivinhaaaa o que aquele** JUMENTO** falou.

**Malfoy:** - Pelo visto adora esbarrar em mim e cair em cima de mim não é Granger?

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar e falei em um tom BEM sensual.

**Eu:** - Ora malfoy não seja tão cinico, pelo que EU saiba foi você que tentou me agarrar ontem a noite...

Pela primeira vez me controlei, saí da sala comum e fui até o grande salão tomar meu café da manhã, encontrando Gina, Rony e Harry. Pois é... Acontece que quando entrei no salão todo mundo tava me olhando... Ou melhor todos os garotos... Fiquei um pouco constrangida até que a **FUINHA** entrou e se colocou ao meu lado.

**Malfoy:** - O que foi sangue-ruim? Empacou no meio do caminho?

AHHH mas aquilo foi demais! Ergui minha mão e... **PLAFT! **um lindo** TAPA** no meio da cara... Acontece que a professora McGonnagal estava entrando bem na hora e adivinha? Detenção para os DOIS depois da aula! E agora eu estou aqui tentando engulir meu café da manhã e escrever em você... Rony não para de chingar o Malfoy e Harry fica perguntando o que tanto eu escrevo... Ah mas esse Malfoy...** ELE ME PAGA!**

Mais tarde torno a escrever...

**PS:** lembrar de agradecer a Sam por ter me dado o diario, sem ele eu estaria com tudo entalado na garganta!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_01 de Fevereiro de 2007 - E ROLAMOS PELAS ESCADAS_**

_Diario,_

Ontem a detenção não foi das piores, eu e o** fuinha **tivemos que limpar a sala do Snape... Ai como eu odeio aquele cara! Enfim... Hoje o dia foi muito agradavel até certo ponto... Mas vou narrar... Acordei e tomei um banho rápido, não tava muito afim de discutir cedo com **Malfoy**, e sai antes dele acordar. Como estava muito cedo dei uma volta pelo jardim e fiquei a notar a Lula Gigante brincando, quando notei um garoto loiro sentado desenhando, muito bonito... Bem eu tava intrigada querendo saber o que ele tava desenhando e fui me aproximando devagar até que eu me inclinei um pouco para ver... **Resultado... Quase cai em cima do menino...**Fiquei a pedir mil e uma desculpas e ele apenas sorriu, se apresentou e disse que se chamava **Marco**, infelizmente ele era da Sonserina, mas tão simpático e... **BONITO xD** acabamos que ficamos amigos, quando estava entrando com ele no grande salão para tomar o café da manhã, notei Malfoy sentado me olhando com uma cara de **imbecil...** Tá bom! Mas tava mais imbecil do que o normal! Parecia furioso com alguma coisa, despedi-me de Marco e sentei com Harry e Rony, eles pareciam bastante animados naquela manhã, afinal já tinham marcado o primeiro jogo de quadribol para o mês que vem... O dia estava ótimo, passei a maior parte do tempo com Marco que além de bonito era muito inteligente. Até que chegou a hora da patrulha... Eu e Malfoy vigiando os corredores de Hogwarts. Estavamos até nos dando bem... Ou melhor.. Agente nem conversando tava... Peguei dois alunos da sonserina e ele um da grifinória, estavamos em pé descendo as escadas quando...

**Malfoy: -** Granger!

**Eu:** - O que foi?

**Malfoy:** - Não sabia que estava namorando Marco!

**Eu: -** Eu não estou namorando ele... E minha vida não TE INTERESSA!

**Malfoy:** - Ora, ora como estamos stressadinha essa noite!

**Eu: -** Eu não estava estressada até você abrir essa BOCA ENORME!

**Malfoy:** - Será que minha beleza lhe encomoda sangue-ruim?

Tá mais uma vez eu soltei a franga e vuei pra cima dele, mas quando eu fui dar-lhe um lindo tapão no meio da cara ele seguro minha mão, tentei com a outra e ele segurou também... Acontece que nos desequilibramos e rolamos a escada abaixo, com ele em cima de mim! Oh **MERLIM **como esse homem é pesado! Mas aconteceu algo mais estranho... Agente não se chingou nem nada... Começamos a rir! Isso mesmo eu e Malfoy dando gargalhadas! Quem diria... Nos levantamos e voltamos para nossos aposentos. Até que quando estava preparada para dormir... Dei um berro... Tinha algo na minha cama e se **MOVENDO**! Logo Malfoy apareceu com a escova de dente cheia de espuma na boca e uma calça de pijama. Voei para o pescoço dele...** EU TAVA COM MEDO HORAS! NÃO ME CRUSSIFIQUE**! Ele então viu a _"coisa"_ se mover e sorriu, aproximou-se e tirou de lá um pequeno gato preto.

**Malfoy: -** Então era aqui que estava escondido!

Detalhe... Eu ainda estava dipindurada nele... Olhei para o gato meio sem saber o que dizer.

**Malfoy:** - Escute Granger... Você quer?

**Eu: -** Quero o que?

**Malfoy: -** Sair de cima de mim? **u.u**

Fique parecendo um pimentão mais soltei-me dele, e perguntei de quem era o gato, ele respondeu...

**Malfoy:** - Meu...

**Eu:** - SEU? Desde quando você gosta de animais?** O.O**

**Malfoy: -** Sempre gostei de animais... São mais confiaveis do que pessoas...

**Eu: -** Não sabia que tinha um lado bom Malfoy... - _Eu disse com desdém_

**Malfoy:** - Hum.. Tem muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim... Granger... - _Ele me deu aquele sorriso que eu **DETESTO **e saiu do meu quarto com a pequena bola de pelo._

Sorri, e nem sabia o porque estava sorrindo... Mas de uma hora pra outra eu não vi Malfoy como um terrivel... Mas sim como um garoto querendo colo... Aquilo que ele havia me dito que animais são mais confiaveis do que pessoas, mecheu comigo... Talvez eu estava prestes a conhecer um lado dele que ninguém nunca tentou ver... ou entender...

Por fim... Eu estou indo dormir...

Boa noite diario

**E graças a Merlim que você não FALA!**


	3. Capítulo III

**_Cap.03_**

_**03 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Salva pela Fuinha**_

_**Diario,**_

hoje levei um enorme susto pra varia a minha rotina! Bem tudo começou bem cedo quando a professora McGonnagal e o professor Snape chamaram eu e o **Fuinha Loira** na sala de Dumbledore, fomos o caminho inteiro sem trocar uma palavra, ao chegarmos lá Dumbledore nos informou que o professor que ensina vôo na vassora havia ficado muito doente e eu Malfoy como Monitores-Chefes poderiamos dar aula aos alunos do primeiro ano. Bem... Como eu posso dizer... o Malfoy aceitou na hora, afinal ele** TINHA** que passar sua sabedoria com vassouras a outros alunos...** u.u** e eu tive que aceitar também para não manchar minha reputação de sabe-tudo... Acontece que eu **ODEIO VOAR!** Morro de medo de altura... E pra completar, já começei a imaginar a cena de minha morte... **T.T** pobre de mim...

Chegamos ao campo e lá estavam os alunos, Malfoy começou a passar seus ensinamentos e eu por enquanto fingia que nem ali estava até que...

**Malfoy:** - Porque não faz uma demosntração a eles Granger?

**Eu: -** Não obrigada... Malfoy... O apanhador da Sonseria aqui é você...

**Malfoy:** - Oh é mesmo! - _Disse ironicamente_ - Mas sabe Granger agora que eu me lembrei... Você não sabe voar não é mesmo? - _Mais uma vez a ironia prevaleceu_

**Eu: -** Rá! Você que pensa... Sou experte em **VASSOURAS** pra **SUA** informação! Meu amigo **HARRY POTTER** me ensinou tudo! - _disse com desdém_...

Acontece diario que eu tinha contado a mentira mais cabeluda do **UNIVERSO**! E que Merlim me perdoe! Mas sabe aquele **Fuinha Loira** tava me tirando do sério e quando dei de mim estava eu e ele discutindo e um monte de alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina torcendo... Enfim acabei subindo na maldita vassoura. Tá eu tava com medo... medo não **EU TAVA QUASE TENDO UM TROÇO**! Mas manti a pose de sabe-tudo e dei um impulso... A vassoura saiu voando comigo e eu em cima dela, bem eu não tinha todo o controle da situação e quando dei por mim eu tava tão alto que gelei, ai eu começei a grita e parece que a maldita vassoura criou vida própria e começou a girar, eu já tava ficando tonta quando vi Malfoy numa vassoura voando pra cima de mim. "**PRONTO ELE VAI ME DERRUBAR" **pensei. Mas ai aconteceu a coisa que **EU JAMAIS** imaginaria.

**Malfoy: -** GRANGER INCLINE A VASSOURA PRA BAIXO!

**Eu:** - PRA QUÊ?

**Malfoy: -** ANDA LOGO!

**Eu: -** EU NÃO TÕ AFIM DE MORRER MALFOY ENTÃO É MELHOR NÃO SEGUIR SUAS ORDENS!

**Malfoy: -** DEIXE DE SER IDIOTA E FAÇA O QUE EU TÔ MANDANDO!

Tá acabei fazendo... eu enclinei a bixa pra baixo e lá estava eu indo em direção ao chão e ele fez o mesmo, até que estavamos a 2 metros do chão e eu senti ele pulando literalmente em cima de mim e nós dois caindo e rolando pelo campo. **Cena mais linda do mundo... Imaginem eu e Malfoy cheios de grama, machucados e enrroscados... resumindo... A visão do inferno**! Quando fui me levantar percebi que tinha caído em cima do braço dele. (**será que ele se colocou de baixo de propósito?) **Enfim quando ele foi levantar percebi que ele gemeu de dor... Fomos para a enfemaria e o resultado de meu vôo expetacular foi o braço quabrado de Malfoy.

Eu deveria tá orgulhosa **EU SEI**, afinal eu quebrei o braço do meu arqui-inimigo, mas algo me dizia que eu devia agradeçe-lo afinal ele salvou minha vida... Bem então lá fui eu agradecer ao fuinha, ele estava lá sentado com a Pansy Buldog e umas outras garotas da Sonserina babando nele, aproximei e percebi o olhar dele sobre mim, logo todas viraram.

**Malfoy:** - O que quer Sangue-ruim?

**Eu:** - Tenho que falar com você... Fuinha Loira...

Bem aí eu me surpreendi ainda mais, ele deu um sorriso irônico, levantou-se e veio em minha direção deixando suas "fans" de boca aberta, nos afastamos um pouco e ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

**Malfoy:** - E então Granger! Eu não tenho o dia todo anda desembucha!

**Eu: -** obrigada por ter me salvado...

**Malfoy:** - Eu? Te salvado? Granger acho que você precisa ir a um médico urgente...

**Eu:** - ORA SEU! Bem não vou me estressar só vim aqui agradecer e pronto! Já fiz!

**Malfoy:** - Não se iluda Granger! Não lhe salvei, salvei a vassoura que iria se partir no meio se você caisse com ela.

Não sei o porque mas aquelas palavras me magoaram, será que uma vassoura era mais importante do que minha vida? Ora Mione! Não seja patética! É claro que para ele a vassoura é mais importante! Virei as costas depois e sai andando deixando Malfoy sozinho...

Não sei bem o porque mas eu começei a chorar Encontrei Gina no meio do caminho e acabamos por conversar durante algumas horas, mas não contei o motivo deu estar magoada.

Voltei para meus aposentos e quando cheguei na sala comum lá estava ele... O **fuinha loira** lendo um livro. Passei direto e entrei para meu quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra e agora aqui estou eu escrevendo...

Bem acho que vou terminar meu dever de Poções.

**Adeus diário!**

**E graças a Merlim que você não fala!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**12 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Briga idiota por um motivo imbecil**

**_Diario,_**

Bem tudo aconteceu tão estranhamente que eu até agora tô tentando raciocinar. Rony e Harry estavam reclamando que eu estava afastada deles, não os culpo, afinal eu ando afastada de meio mundo. Decidi ficar com eles mais um tempo e nos divertirmos, acontece que Rony começou a falar que eu estava muito mudada e que ele preferia a antiga Mione, Harry disse que eu estava andando de mais com Malfoy e que parecia que estavamos sendo amigos, e pra completa a dupla dinâmica se juntou para dizer que **JAMAIS** me perdoariam se ue tivesse amizade com Malfoy. Bem foi minha ora de explodir! Eu disse que eles não poderiam escolher minhas amizades e deveriam respeitar as minhas escolhas e que se eu quizesse ser amiga de Malfoy eu seria _**(ainda não acredito que eu disse isso)**_, disse também que a nova Mione era melhor do que a antiga, pois a antiga se preocupava mais com os estudos do que com ela própria! Resultado, começou a discurssão, sai de lá chorando e como hoje a ida a Hogsmeade estava liberada decidi ir sozinha para ver se esfriava a cabeça, chegando lá entrei num bar e pedi uma cerveija amanteigada, eu não estava acreditando que eu Rony e Harry estavamos brigando por causa de um motivo **TÃO IMBECIL**! E pra completa Gina me aparece e diz que eles estavam cobertos de razão. Aquilo foi demais para mim, paguei minha cerveja amanteigada e sai de lá deixando Gina sozinha, cheguei a Hogwarts e sentei na berada da janela da sala comum, o Fuinha Graças a **MERLIM** não estava lá... Chorei diario mas eu chorei tanto! Eu havia brigado com meus melhores amigos num dia só! Acabei dormindo na beirada da janela e quando acordei estava na minha cama e coberta. Será que Malfoy me trouxe até aqui? Estranho...

**Bem agora vou indo para aula...**

**Graças a Deus que você não fala.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**20 de Fevereiro de 2007 - O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente**_

_**Diario,**_

Fiquei numa depressão incrivel durante esses dias que se passaram, rezumi minha vida entre aula, salão principal e meu quarto. Eu Rony, Gina e Harry estamos sem nos falar desda quela briga idiota, mas bem se eles não vierem se desculpar eu é que não vou! Bem estava tudo ótimo eu no meu quarto lendo quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Malfoy.

**Eu: -** Entra...

Bem isso eu tenho que colocar, estava lá eu linda deitada na cama com o livro quando Malfoy abriu a porta e entrou num estado interessante... Bem ele estava com uma calça do uniforma, descalço e sem camisa, o cabelo bagunçado... E ai **MERLIM**! Que corpo aquele fuinha **TEM!** Respirei fundo para não cometer uma loucura. Bem ele se aproximou da minha cama e pediu... Ou melhor **ORDENOU**!

**Malfoy:** - Granger se arrume... Nós vamos para o campo de Quadribol...

**Eu:** - Malfoy são 11:00 da noite!

**Malfoy:** - Anda logo Granger! E não se arrume muito pois você vai se sujar...

Ele saiu do meu quarto batendo a porta, eu estava prestes a gritar que ele não tinha o direito de mandar em mim mas acabei não falando nada, coloquei uma roupa simples e quando cheguei na sala comum lá estava ele com uma blusa preta, uma calça jeeans e um tênis segurando duas vassouras, saimos pelo quadro do homem decapitado e fomos em direção ao campo de quadribol, notei que o gesso dele não estava mais lá.

**Eu: -** Já estamos aqui Malfoy! Diga o que quer!

Ele sorriu ironicamente e eu começei a pensar no quanto aquele sorriso era bonito... Ele apenas arremessou uma vassoura para mim e eu a peguei.

**Malfoy:** - Primeiro passo sentar na vassoura...

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo **Draco Malfoy** me dando aulas de como voar? Achei aquilo um pouco divertido e acabei fazendo o que ele mandou. Nós estavamos no ar quando eu o perguntei o porque dele estar me ensinando algo afinal eu era a **"Sangue-Ruim-Granger"** ele apenas me deu outro sorriso ironico e desceu da vassoura dizendo que a aula tinha acabado e que ele esperava não ter de salvar outra vassoura de mim. Corri atrás dele e falei que eu tinha o direito de saber o porque dele estar mudando comigo, ai aconteceu algo incrivel ele se virou para mim e me puxou até o corpo dele, quando vi estavamos os dois na vassoura dele voando, me segurei o maximo que eu pudi no pescoço dele e pude analizar o quanto aquele corpo era definido. Sorri internamente, voamos até a janela de nossa sala comum, chegando lá ele me **"jogou"** em cima de um sofá e foi para seu quarto me deixando com uma cara deLevantei-me e começei a espancar a porta do quarto dele dizendo que ele **TINHA** que falar comigo, bem ele não respondeu e logo desistir, vim até aqui escrever em você... Agora diário me diga uma coisa? Entender ou não entender Draco Malfoy? agradeço a Merlim por Harry e Rony não terem visto eu voando por aí com Malfoy, se não a briga ia piorar. Bem vou indo dormir.

**Graças a Merlim que você não fala.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**22 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Definitivamente Malfoy é um IDIOTA!**

**Diário,**

Ai diário que **ÓDIO **do Malfoy! Parece que ele tirou o dia pra me enfernizar! E por Merlim se o Cruccios não fosse proibido eu **JURO** que usaria nele! E pra completar meu lindo dia eu estava na **TPM.** Bem mas **VAMO**S lá!

Eu acordei com vontade de matar um e logo que abro a porta do meu quarto com quem eu bato de frente? Rá com o **JUMENTO** é claroooo!

**-Olha por onde anda sangue-ruim! - ele disse.**

**-Olha aqui MALFOY eu não tô afim de brigar com você agora até porque eu estou num PÉSSIMO humor e acredite não iria ligar de usar um Cruccios em você e ir pra Azkaban!**

Bem parece que ele entendeu pois tratou de se afastar logo de mim. Entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho, quando estava saindo pelo quadro do homem decapitado, esbarrei em alguém, eu estava ao ponto de chingar a pessoa com todos palavrões possiveis e imaginavéis quando olhei para cima e dei de frente com um lindo garoto loiro com olhos verdes.

**-Nossa Mione! Desculpa! Você está bem? -** _Lindo, educado e gentil. MERLIM ME DIZ COMO ELE FOI PARAR NA SONSERINA?_

**-Oh!** - _Já viu né? Desmancheiii -_ **Não foi nada Marco...**

**-Quer que eu te acompanhe até o café da manhã?**

**-Er.. Claro.. Por que não? Mas será que não vai manchar sua reputação como Sonserino andar com uma Grifinória?**

-**Ao contrário dos outros Sonserinos eu não ligo para o que pensam de mim... E não vejo o porque de dois amigos não poderem tomarem café da manhã juntos**.

É claro que eu **DERRETI** denovo! Eu andava me sentindo tão sozinha desde a briga com Ron, Harry e Gina que uma companhia tão linda e agradável como a de Marco seria **IMPOSSIVEL** de recusar né? Resolvemos comer perto do lago, e adivinha? Bem o **Malfoy** imbecil estava encostado em uma árvore nos observando! **QUE CARA DE PAU**! Humpf... Virei e fingi que não vi! Parecia que ele queria até escutar minha conversa com o Marco! Ora essa Mione não seja idiota! Que diferença faz para você aquele fuinha maldito estar escutando ou não sua conversa! Pois é, como ia escrevendo Marco estava tão gentil comigo como um cavalheiro, e acabou me convidando para ir a Hogsmead com ele. Bem eu fiquei de dar uma resposta, mas acho que eu vou aceitar! O Marco é que é um bom rapaz, me fez rir muito, **Malfoy** como sempre é que me irritava, encostou-se na árvore com os braços cruzados e ficava me olhando sério, pensativo. Deu-me nervoso e dei as costas para ele, quando virei de novo já não mais estava lá.Ai **Malfoy** sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer para saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você é um mistério pra mim. Há dias que me trata bem, outros mau, horas parece um pouco amável, outras extremamente agressivo comigo..

Bem como eu ia escrevendo... Após o lindo café da manhã com o Marco eu fui pra aula de poções com o seboso do Snape. Bem eu já estava estressada e o seboso ainda **TINHA** que pegar no meu pé.

**-Senhorita Granger, está atrasada para minha aula...**

**-Acontece professor que ao contrário do senhor eu tenho mais o que fazer!**

Aí já viu né? Riso geral! Notei que Ron e Harry me deram um risinho, fingi que não vi.

**-Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória pela audácia da senhorita.**

**-Sabe professor se vai ficar tirando ponto da minha casa a qualquer suspiro meu, acho melhor eu ME RETIRAR de sua aula já que o conteúdo eu já sei agora COM SUA LICENÇA!**

Aí eu saí de lá deixando o panaca com cara de otário, escutei ele gritar "**MENOS 50 PONTOS**", mas não liguei, estava sem saco e voltei para minha sala comunal. Cheguei lá e encontrei o fuinha, ele estava matando aula... Bem aí agente começo a discutir e ele foi para o quarto dele, e eu fui tomar meu banho. Bom, eu havia saído do banho e estava lendo um livro, quando **Malfoy** me aparece com a blusa preta dele cheia de pêlos cinzas.

**-ESCUTE AQUI GRANGER SE ESSE SEU GATO MECHER NAS MINHAS COISAS NOVAMENTE EU DOU ELE DE COMIDA PARA A LULA-GIGANTE!**

**-Eu não tenho culpa Malfoy se MEU gato prefere suas roupas**.

Bem aí ele me chamou de sangue-ruim, imprestável, inutil e idiota. Então eu fiz uma coisa que ninguém poderia imaginar que pudesse dizer.

**-Vai a merda Malfoy!**

Isso mesmo, cansei! Mas ele disse com aquele jeito arrogante.

**-Além de ser sangue-ruim e imprestável é uma mulher vulgar!**

Eu não aguentei e explodi, levantei do sofá e dei um tapa em seu rosto, ele por sua vez me segurou pelos pulsos e ficou me fitando sério e pensativo. Me olhava tão fundo como se conhecesse muito bem. Daí eu pedi para me soltar e exculhambei geral.

**-ME SOLTA MALFOY! VOCÊ SE ACHA SANGUE PURO E TUDO MAIS NÃO É? MAS O SEU PAI QUE ERA UM SANGUE PURO SÓ FOI UMA GRANDE PROSTITUDA DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM! QUE O USOU E NEM O PAGOU! MAS IAÍ ME DIZ? VOCÊ TAMBÉM ERA UM COMENSAL OU SÓ FINGIU QUE ERA? E QUANDO É QUE VAI SER O JULGAMENTO DE SEU PAI QUERIDO? TOMARA QUE ELE SEJA ENGOLIDO POR DEMENTADORES! AAHHH JÁ IA ESQUECENDO... TALVEZ DEMENTADORES NEM O QUEIRAM NÃO É MESMO? E QUER SABER QUE MORRAM TODOS VOCÊS SEGUIDORES DAQUELE FILHO DE UMA PUTA!**

Diário, minha língua nunca destilou tanto veneno assim na vida. Eu parecia uma metralhadora de ofensas e disse cada coisa horrível para ele. E ai na frente dele, pela primeira vez na vida, vi um olhar triste de decepção e raiva, ele me empurrou no chão com força e cai em cima de meu braço. Ele simplesmente se virou e saiu com uma dor muda, sem grito, sem ação. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Senti-me horrível e ali mesmo no chão chorei muito. Meu braço dói agora, mas sinceramente não me importo. Meu coração está explodindo remorso. Escrevi um bilhetinho pedindo perdão e coloquei debaixo de sua porta. Não sei se vai adiantar, mas tenho que fazer minha parte. Ai diário, que dias difíceis esses pelos quais tenho passado. Parece que minha vida tem virado de cabeça para baixo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**23 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Amigos que são amigos, continuam amigos.**

**Diário,**

acordei hoje me sentindo um pouco frustrada, acabei que nem vi o Malfoy, quando eu ia descendo para tomar meu café da manhã senti uma mão me puxando, era o Harry e o Ron.

-**Mione... Será que agente pode conversa?**

**-Tá tudo bem...**

Eu me derreti ao ver os dois tentando pedir desculpas e fazer as pazes, é até engraçado sabe? O Ron ficou mais vermelho do que um tomate e o Harry meio que começou a gaguejar.

**-E então o que foi? - Aíii como eu sou friaaaa**

**-Mi-o-ne...**

**-Sim Harry?**

**-É que eu e o Ron estavamos pensando e...**

**- E?**

**-E agente acha que você têm razão! Agente agiu como dois idiotas Mione! Agente não tem o direito de escolher suas amizades, e agente sabe que você jamais ia ser amiga do Malfoy. Mas é que agente ficou com um pouco de ciúmes sabe? Agora você anda chamandou a atenção de todos aqui em Hogwarts, principalmente dos meninos...** - _Ele parou e deu um suspiro_

**-Mas depois do que você fez com o Snape ontem... cara você tá de parabens!** _- Disse Ron um pouco empolgado._

-**Sabe Mione acho que agente pode se acostumar com seu novo estilo.** - _Disse Harry por fim_.

**-Iai Mi? Perdoa agente?** -_ Disse Ron juntando as duas mãos, Harry fez o mesmo e os dois soltaram um_ "_**POOOORRRR FAAAAVVVVOORRR"**_

Caí na gargalhada, vê-los fazendo isso era muito cômigo, abraçei os dois e disse que havia ficado muito chateada mas que amava muito eles, Ron disse que a Gina não pode ir me pedir desculpas também porque estava terminando um trabalho. Sorri. Era muito bom fazer as pazes com eles.

**-Mas iai Mi? Como tem sido aturar o Malfoy?**

Sentamos para comer e contei a eles sobre minha briga com **Malfoy**, e que por mais que Você-sabe-quem ouvesse sido destruído eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas horrivei pra ele. Enfim.. Ron disse que achou foi pouco e Harry disse que eu fiz o certo mandado o bilhete. Senti um olhar vindo da mesa da Sonserina e percebi que **Malfoy **estava me olhando. O encarei séria. Ele desviou o olhar e voltou a "brincar" com a comida. Quando ele estava saindo do salão, corri atrás dele.

**-Malfoy! Esperaaaaaaaa...**

Ele fingia não me ouvir.

**-ME ESPERA SEU IDIOTAAAAAAA!**

Ele parou... **O.O"**

**-O que quer Granger? - Ele disse com uma voz rouca que partiu meu coração.**

**-Malfoy eu...**

**-Veio falar mais um de seus discursos sobre meu pai? minha família e mim? Bem Granger faça seu merecido discurso quero escutar! Sabe Granger você acha que sabe tudo da vida dos outros mas a verdade é que você não SABE NADA! ENTENDEU? NADA!**

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando em passos duros. Ajoelhei no chão e começei a chorar, logo senti a mão de Harry em meu ombro, ele me abraçou forte e eu chorei. Chorei muito.

Ai diário o que foi que eu fiz? Tá eu **ODEIO** o fuinha... Mas eu num tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas para ele...

Depois tento me desculpar novamente..

Bem diário vou dormir agora...

E graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	5. Capítulo V

**25 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Momentos de Insanidade**

Diário,  
Não consigo dormir e muito menos tirar da minha cabeça o que aconteceu hoje. Bem o dia estava como um outro qualquer, Malfoy ignorando minha existência e eu estudando como louca, bem eu havia esquecido o meu livro de DCAT no meu quarto, então quando sai da aula de Poções eu corri para lá, quando passei pelo quadro do homem decapitado deparei-me com Malfoy sentado no sofá de cabeça baixa, seus olhos vermelhos mostravam que ele havia chorado muito, aproximei-me devagar e toquei-lhe os ombros:

-Malfoy? Está... Está tudo bem? - perguntei com um pouco de receio.  
-Não quero que sinta** PENA** de mim Granger.

O olhei incrédula, como aquela criatura podia se manter firme enquanto seus olhos denunciavam sua melancolia? Bem diário, não sei o que deu em mim... Mas eu_ "pulei"_ em cima dele e o abraçei. Ele ficou parado e deixou que eu o abraçasse, não retribuiu mas também não me jogou para longe.

-Seu desejo se tornou realidade Granger... Meu pai foi julgado e receberá o beijo do Dementador daqui a duas horas. - ele me dizia isso com uma voz fria mas com uma grande dor.  
-Eu.. Eu não queria dizer tudo aquilo Malfoy! - Eu começei a chorar. - Eu estava com raiva e pombos! Você estava me deixando louca! Me perdoe... Por favor Malfoy... Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas para você.

Eu o abraçava mais forte e ele não retribuia, até que eu o soltei e fiquei olhando aqueles olhos acinzentados... Então fiz algo que jamais pensara em fazer. **EU BEIJEI O FUINHA**! E o mais incrível foi que ele correspondeu, ele me sentou no colo dele e me beijava com tanta força que parecia que desejava isto a anos. Me deitou no sofá e deitou-se sobre mim, ele beijava meu pescoço e eu atraquei minhas mãos em sua nuca e cabelo, eu estava me arrepiando toda. Até que mais uma vez **EU** fiz algo inacreditavel... Eu tirei a blusa dele... Aí já **VIU** né? Ele lindo e maravilhoso com aquele corpo que **POR MERLIM** o que** ERA AQUELE CORPO**! Ele começou a desabotoar minha blusa, nos beijávamos com mais força até que um barulho nos tirou de nosso tranze.  
Estavam espancando a porta. Com um pulo nos separamos e nos olhamos como se não acreditássemos no que haviamos acabado de fazer, aquilo tudo era perigoso demais para nós dois e eu corri para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Malfoy ficou um tempo parado e foi abrir a outra porta. Era o Harry e o Ron.

-Onde está a Hermione, Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry  
-Não faço idéia Potter...

E pelo que percebi Malfoy bateu com a porta na cara de Harry e Ron. Depois parece que ele fora para seu quarto. Não vi o Malfoy o resto do dia.  
Bem e agora **AQUI **estou eu em plena 3:00 da manhã sem sono nenhum, escrevendo e pensando nele... Ai diário não sei o que fazer... realmente não sei.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**28 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Decepção**

Diário,  
Não sei bem por onde começar pois ainda estou me recuperando do _"baque"._ Bem eu já havia dois dias que eu não via o Malfoy, e bem eu realmente não estava afim de vê-lo depois do que aconteceu. Não sei o que aconteceria... Passei esses dois dias como eu posso dizer... No mundo da Luna Lovegood! E por incrível que pareça ela tem se demonstrado uma grande amiga, e não é apenas aquela Di-Lua que todos acham. Acredita que ela veio me perguntar se eu e o Ron tinhamos algo? Eu ri muito, talvez meu único sorriso sincero nesses dois dias. Eu disse que não tinha nada com ele e tudo mais e ela me disse que gostava dele desde o quinto ano! Sabe eu dou a maior força para ela ficar com ele... A Luna pode ter seus defeitos e tudo mais, mas ela realmente é uma pessoa de confiança! Mas voltando ao assunto.  
Eu estava na total deprê, o Harry percebeu isso e fomos conversar.

-Mione você ainda está assim por causa daquela briga com o Malfoy? - Ele me perguntou docemente.  
-Hunrun.. - Me limitei a responder.  
-Sabe Mione... Quando a escola ficou interditada por causa da Guerra e eu, Rony e você fomos lutar contra Voldemort, eu acreditava que o Malfoy era um Comensal e tudo mais... Mas quando ele se aliou a nós e me ajudou a vencer Voldemort começei a pensar mais sobre isso. Malfoy não pertence ao bem e nem ao mau Mione... Ele vive apenas no mundo dele. E mesmo eu o odiando, aprendi a respeitá-lo... E acho que ele também.  
-Eu percebi que vocês não têm se pegado por aí... - Eu disse com um sorriso amarelo.  
-Bem... Digamos que é uma trégua! - Ele disse sorrindo

Fiquei feliz com as palavras de Harry, ele realmente é um bom amigo! Saí do jardim e fui para meu apto... Mas quando passei pelo quadro do homem decapitado.  
Bem eu vi uma cena bastante contrangedora.  
Malfoy estava de cueca deitado em cima de Pansy Parkinson, que estava só com a saia e um sutiã. Eu ia gritar mas a voz não saía de minha garganta... Corri pela sala comunal e entrei dentro de meu quarto batendo a porta em seguida, fazendo o maior barulhão. Deitei-me em minha cama e chorei... Chorei tanto... Como ele pôde fazer isto? Então eu sou como as outras para Malfoy? Mais uma que ele ganha e depois despreza?  
Não sei por que pensei estas coisas mas... eu... eu acho que gosto do malfoy... E ver aquilo que eu vi realmente me machucou.  
Em todo caso.  
apartir de hoje... **MALFOY NÃO EXISTE PARA MIM!  
EU O ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**02 de Março de 2007 - Evitando...**

Diário,  
Fazem dois dias que não troco uma palavra com Malfoy, e ele também parece não fazer nenhum esforço para falar comigo, realmente cada dia que se passa eu alimento a idéia de que eu fui uma diversão para ele. Bem... De qualquer forma essa depressão tem me ajudado um pouco nos estudos, estou trancafiada na biblioteca e estudando feito louca, só estudar me faz parar de pensar naquele fuinha... Tenho feito minha ronda em horários diferentes do dele e tenho ido dormir muito mais cedo para não encontrá-lo na sala comunal.  
Mas ás vezes nos esbarramos como nessa manhã.  
Eu estava saindo do banheiro e bati de frente com ele, abaixei a cabeça e segui meu caminho até meu quarto. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou nenhuma palavra.  
Aí diário... Eu não sei mais o que fazer.  
Eu realmente gosto do Malfoy mas... Mas **EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE ISSO ME AFETE**! Ele é um canalha, cachorro, sem vergonha, cara de pau, mau carater, fuinha, imbecil, idiota, retardado, jumento.  
Acho que vou tentar dormir agora.  
Bem é isso.  
Graças a merlim que você não fala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**10 de Março de 2007 - Quadribol, Desmaio, Preocupação**

Diário,  
Bem hoje o dia foi bem interessante diga-se de passagem.  
Acordei e fui direto para a biblioteca, faz muito tempo que não sinto vontade de comer... Após o café-da-manhã, Gina e Luna me aparecem lá. Bem a Luna estava com aquele chapéu dela de leão que urra do nada... (ninguém merece aquele chapéu!), as duas ficaram uns 20 minutos tentando me convencer a ir no jogo da **Grifinória X Sonserina**, e depois de muito esforço elas conseguiram me arrastar para lá.  
Bem graças ao noss _"atrazo"_ as arquibancadas estavam todas lotadas e sem lugar para sentar, então ficamos em pé apoiadas nas barras. Malfoy e Harry estavam caçando o Pombo com os olhos, mas pareciam sem sucesso. Rony fazia grandes defesas fazendo a platéia delirar.  
Começei a sentir uma tontura de leve e segurei mais forte na barra, o chapéu de Luna não parava de Urrar e ela e Gina falavam animadamente sobre o jogo. Gina falava algo como "quero voltar a jogar quadribol" e Luna falava que mulheres e quadribol não combinavam.  
Senti a tontura piorar, meu estomago roncava e doia muito, coloquei a mão na cabeça e eu suava frio. Escutei o locutor narrar o jogo.

_- OLHEM LÁ O POTTER E O MALFOY ATRÁS DO POMBO! VAI LÁ GAROTOS LEVEM AS MULHERES A LOUCURAAAA! OLHA O MALFOY ESTÁ PRESTES A AGARRAR O POMO, POTTER TENTA EVITAR... MAS O QUE É AQUILO? AQUILO É A GRANGER DA GRIFINÓRIA CAINDO DA PLATÉIA?_

Bem foi aí que eu percebi que minha tontura havia me feito desequilibrar e cair em direção ao chão. Abri os olhos lentamente senti o vento forte em meu corpo e Malfoy estava vindo em minha direção como uma bala, logo atrás dele estava Harry. Fechei os olhos novamente e escutei Malfoy gritar

**- GRANGER!**

Abri os olhos e senti meu corpo ser abraçado, Malfoy havia me salvado eu estava em seus braços sobre uma vassoura, o olhei nos olhos e vi que pareciam muito preocupados, senti a tontura piorar, coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus olhos e desmaiei.  
Acordei sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça e dando de cara com a Madame Pomfrey... É eu estava na área hospitalar.

-Como se sente Senhorita Granger? - Ela perguntou com um doce sorriso  
-Bem... Mas sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça.  
-Isto é porque não come a muito tempo... Sua amiga Weasley me contou... Escute coma isto daqui e por favor não deixe mais de comer, é muito perigoso uma menina da sua idade deixar de comer! - Ela então olhou para a porta e fez um aceno para que alguém entrasse.

Logo Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna e Marco estavam em pé ao meu lado.

-MIONE! Você nos deu um baita susto! - Disse Rony com uma cara extremamente branca de preocupação.  
-Nós levamos um susto quando a vimos cair - Falou Luna  
-Fiquei com medo de te perder... - Falou Gina com a voz trêmula e com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Realmente nos deixou muito preocupados... -Marco passava as mãos nos cabelos e suspirava.  
-Se não fosse o Malfoy lhe pegar... Mione... Eu nem queria ver o que aconteceria... - Foi a vez de Harry se manifestar, mas ele parecia tão assustado - Nunca vi Malfoy voar tão bem sabe? Ele foi com muita velocidade... Ele poderia ter pego o pombo mas foi ai que eu e ele escutamos que você estava caindo, olhamos para o lado e lá estava você, Malfoy reagiu mais rápido do que eu.  
- Gente eu tô bem agora... Não precisam se preocupar tanto.  
- Mione... Apartir de hoje eu vou te fazer engolir toda a comida ouviu bem? - Gina me abraçava e chorava como louca. - Não quero mais sentir o medo que senti hoje... Não quero mais ter medo de perder minha melhor amiga!

Afeguei os cabelos ruivos de Gina e Madame Pomfrey apareceu dizendo que o horário de visitas havia acabado e que era para me deixarem descansar.  
Foi então que Marco se aproximou de mim e beijou-me a testa.

-Fiquei preocupado com você... Tive medo de perdê-la.

Então ele saiu da area hospitalar, Rony deu uma piscadela para mim, Gina me abraçou forte e Harry me abraçou em seguida, logo estavamos apenas eu e Luna. Fique olhando para a porta esperando ver alguém... Mas este alguém não estava lá.

-Sabe... Ele ficou bastante preocupado com você.

Olhei para Luna incrédula! Será que ela sabia em quem eu estava pensando? Ela então sentou-se na minha cama e me olhou carinhosamente.

-Ele vôo como um doido para te salvar... Ele deve gostar muito de você... Quando ele te trouxe aqui ele só saiu quando a Madame Pomfrey afirmou que você estava bem, mas parece que ficou inrritado quando Gina falou que você só ficou assim porque andava muito triste e mal comia.

Senti meu estomago embrulhar.

-Ele então me entregou isto... - Ela me entregou você meu diário. - Ele disse que você estava segurando ele quando caiu.

Peguei você meu diario e abraçei forte... Madame Pomfrey então "expulsou" Luna dali e Luna sorriu para mim. E aqui estou eu escrevendo em você... Sobre aquele que mais uma vez me salvou.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**12 de Março de 2007 - Desabafos**

Diário,  
Acredita que só hoje que a Madame Pomfrey me liberou? Ela me forçou a comer tanta coisa que só de imaginar me da vontade de vomitar!  
O dia estava ótimo, eu estava no jardim e parece que minha felicidade estava voltando, saber que o Malfoy realmente se preocupava comigo fez com que minha tristeza desaparecece. Harry e Rony falavam que o jogo havia sidi adiado mas que remarcariam para semana que vem.  
Notei que Harry e Gina se olhavam com carinho e ás vezes Gina corava. Tá na cara que ela** É LOUCA** pelo Harry e que ele está gostando dela. Bem parece que Ron é o único que não percebeu isso! _(risos)_ e também não percebeu que a Luna está caidinha por ele.  
De qualquer forma eu estava entrando pelo quadro do homem decapitado e quando entrei na sala comunal, vi Malfoy parado em frente a janela. Tentei passar despercebia andando pé ante pé até meu quarto e quando toquei a maçaneta.

- Até quando vai adiar esta conversar Granger? - Ele perguntou virando-se em seguida para mim.  
- E-eu? Adiando conversa? Eu não estou adiando nada!  
- Então por que estava tentando passar despercebida por mim? - Ele deu um sorriso irônico.  
- Bem... É... É... É que você estava aí todo concentrado e tudo mais e eu não queria atrapalhar!

Ele continou com o sorriso no rosto e largou-se no sofá, alargou um pouco a gravata e me olhou sério.

- Granger, Granger, Granger... Você mente muito mau... Alguém já lhe disse isso? - Eu o olhei séria. - De qualquer forma... Se quizer se matar ou tudo mais pode fazê-lo! Mas não na minha frente e nem de modo que me deixe como culpado!

Eu o olhei incrédula, ele demonstrava uma enorme dor nos olhos, continuou a me olhar sério, passou a mão pelo rosto, me aproximei e o olhei nos olhos.

- Não sabia que você tinha peso na conciência Malfoy!  
- E eu não tenho Granger.

Eu o olhei com uma cara confusa e ele passou novamente a mão no rosto mostrando sua irritação.

**- ORA GRANGER ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM?** - Ele havia gritado... Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.  
- O que eu quero de você? - Bem eu não havia entendido direito.  
- **É GRANGER! ORA POMBOS! VOCÊ ME PROVOCA E DEPOIS FICA TODA ESQUISITA ME EVITANDO!  
- AHHH DEVE SER PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO COM A _PANSY BULDOG!_** - Fiz questão de frizar Pansy Buldog - **E EU NÃO QUERIA ATRAPALHAR SEU DIVERTIMENTO!  
**- Ciúmes Granger? - Ele disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo!  
- Na verdade Malfoy... Eu não sei por que eu estou perdendo o tempo aqui com você!

Virei as costas e quando estava entrando no meu quarto senti a mão dele me puxar e ele me abraçou por trás, colocando sua cabeça apoiada em meu ombro.

- Nunca... Nunca mais Granger... Nunca mais faça o que você fez no jogo de quadribol ouviu bem? - ele falava de um modo que jamais o imaginaria falando. - E nunca mais me dê as costas... Ainda sou um Malfoy.

Então ele me soltou e eu me virei para ele, ele me puxou com força em direção ao seu corpo e me olhou nos olhos, sua boca ia se aproximando da minha quando alguém bateu na porta e nos separamos bruscamente, corri para abrir a porta... Era Marco.

-Mione! Fiquei sabendo que já estava melhor e resolvi fazer uma vizita! - Ele olhou para dentro da sala e viu Malfoy com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
-Estou atrapalhando algo?  
-Hã? Não é claro que não! Entre.

Juro por Merlim que escutei Malfoy sussurar_ "estava sim seu imbecil"_ mas fingi não ouvi, Marco sentou-se no sofá e me deu uma cesta com sapos de chocolates e ficamos conversando animadamente, Malfoy foi para seu quarto e fez questão de bater a porta quando entrara.

-O que ele tem? - Perguntou-me Marco  
-Me pergunto isto desde que o conheci, mas acho que é problema com o ego dele... - Eu ri e Marco me retribuiu o sorriso.

Quando nos despedimos ele beijou-me no rosto e disse que queria muito ir a Hogsmead comigo, falei que iria com prazer.  
Quando fechei a porta Malfoy estava lá em pé parado atrás de mim.

- Que romântico... - Disse com ironia  
- Pelo menos ele sabe tratar uma garota!  
- Está dizendo que tratar bem uma garota é se comportar como um imbecil? - Ele disse rindo  
- Na verdade é se comportar como um apaixonado não como um _GROSSO!_

Ia passar por ele mas ele me agarrou e me puxou ao encontro ao corpo dele.

- Não vai sair com aquele imbecil vai?  
- Minha vida não é de sua conta Malfoy.  
- Ora Granger... É muito mais de minha conta do que você pensa.  
- Me dê um bom motivo para **EU** não sair com **MARCO**.  
- Quer um bom motivo? Pois eu vou lhe dar um.

Bem aí você já imagina né? Nos beijamos ferozamente, e quando terminamos eu me afastei e corri para meu quarto... E ainda eu o escutei gritar

**- VOCÊ ME AMA GRANGER REALMENTE ME AMA!**

Ahhh mas eu vou provar que ele está enganado! Ahhh mas vou! Quem ele pensa que é para ficar me beijando! Parece que é maluco!  
Humpf.  
Mas se bem que... aquele beijo**... MERLIM QUE BEIJO FOI AQUELEEEEEEE!  
**Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário.  
**GRAÇAS A MERLIM!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**20 de Março de 2007 - A Nova namorada do Fuinha**

Diário,  
desculpa por ficar tanto tempo sem escrever, é que agora agente tem que estudar pros N.I.E.N's... De qualquer forma minha vida utimamente tem sido atormentada pro Malfoy que insiste em ficar me mandando beijos ¬¬ Mas hoje o que aquele **IMBECIL** fez foi demais!  
Bem eu estava linda, leve e solta saindo da minha aula de runas, quando no corredor eu vi dois alunos do segundo ano, um da grifinória e outro da sonserina, bem... eles estavam quase se matando a tantas pancadas! Céus! Será que homens esqueçeram que se têm varinha dá para duelar sem usar a violência? u.u Enfim... cheguei lá gritando como de costume.

- **MONITORIA! PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE!** - Os dois se separaram e eu ergui minha varinha para os dois os encarando. - Muito bem_ crianças_ - Fiz questão de frizar o crianças - Quero que me expliquem muito direitinho o que aconteceu aqui.

Foi aí que o fuinha apareceu com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Deu para ameaçar alunos nos corredores Granger? - Disse o infeliz.  
- Não Malfoy! Estou apenas prestes a tirar pontos da sonserina e da grifinória por que dois alunos estavam aos socos no corredor. - eu disse com a maior paciencia do mundo.  
- Pois então tire 50 pontos da grifinória e desempaca logo do caminho!  
- Primeiro quero ouvir a versão dos dois! E qual me parecer mais correta eu retiro os pontos, de qualquer forma as duas casas sairam perdendo... - Eu disse senssatamente  
- Granger, Granger, Granger... Você não vai tirar pontos da sonserina! - disse o infeliz mais uma vez.  
- Aí que você se engana Malfoy! - retruquei  
- Para uma namorada você anda bem chata hein!  
- **EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA MALFOY!** - Eu gritei.  
- Não precisa gritar meu amor eu não sou surdo! - cinico ¬¬  
- **EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA E NÃO SOU SEU AMOR MALFOY!** - A este ponto eu já berrava e os alunos que passavam pararam para ver a cena.

Os dois pirralhos da sonserina e grifinória até tentaram fugir mas antes disso eu gritei.

**- E VOCÊS DOIS AÍ PARADINHOS SE NÃO QUISEREM QUE EU PETRIFIQUE VOCÊS!  
**- Nossa o Malfoy arrumo uma namorada bem esquentadinha - sussurou o menino da sonserina.  
- Odeio concordar com você mas nesse ponto é verdade - disse o da grifinória.  
- **RAIOS EU NÃO SOU NAMORADA DESSE INFELIZ!**  
- Mas me ama não é Granger?

Bem aí eu quase vuei pra cima dele, só que me controlei, quando eu vi haviam vários alunos da Grifinória, Sonserina, Cornival e Lufa-Lufa nos cercando e gritando "_BATE NELE GRANGER_."

- Não respondeu... Então quem cala consente! - Disse o infeliz com um sorriso irônico nos lábios

.  
Ahhh aí eu virei macaca! Baixo um santo em mim e eu simplismente voei em cima dele, mas ele me seguro na hora que eu ia lança um_ "estupefaça"_ no imbecil ele segurou meu braço forte e minha varinha caiu de minha mão, com isso eu fui bater nele com a outra mão mas ele a puxo e a seguro firme me colocando mais próxima a ele, fui chutá-lo mas ele se defendeu.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que coisa feia Granger, usando golpes baixos.  
- Vou fazer muito pior do que golpes baixos de você não me soltar **AGORA**.  
- Então deixa eu fazer logo antes que você faça... - Ele disse sorrindo.

Bem aí você já imagina o que a fuinha loira fez né? **ME TASCO UM BEIJO DAQUELES** na frente de todo colégio, eu tava tentando me soltar mas ele não deixava me segurando cada vez mais forte, até que me deixei levar pelo momento, e quando ele me soltou com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Realmente Granger, é fácil fazer você calar a boca.  
- Uma pena Malfoy! Você beija muito mal.

Aí todo mundo começou a sussurar_ "Ela disse que o Malfoy beija mal!",_ bem aí ele me puxou ao encontro do corpo dele denovo e sorriu.

- Mentir é feio Granger.

E me beijou denovo, quando ele me soltou eu o empurrei, olhei para os dois alunos que estavam brigando e disse.

- Vocês dois! Menos 20 pontos para cada casa! E não quero ver a cara de vocês nem tão cedo! **E VOCÊS SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO!**

Aí eu passei no meio da multidão falando que iria azarar quem não me desse passagem, Harry estava com um sorriso estranho e Rony com cara de quem iria esfolar o Malfoy, quando estava indo embora eu pude escutar Blás Zambini falar:

- Cara o Malfoy com tanta mulher no mundo foi arrumar a mais stressada! Só o Draco mesmo.

Continuei meu caminho, um tempo depois estavam um bando de meninas nos corredores me apontando e sussurando _" Olha aquela ali que é a namorada do Draco Malfoy da sonserina, dizem que ela é muito stressada para tomar cuidado"  
_Agora me diz diário!  
**POR MERLIM ME RESPONDA?  
EU MEREÇO?  
O QUE EU FIZ A MERLIM PRA MERECER ISSO?  
EU AGORA ESTOU SENDO CONHECIDA COMO NAMORADA DO FUINHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
**Eu vou me matar u.u ain diário nessas horas é que eu queria que você falasse.  
Vou indo nessa, até logo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**22 de Março de 2007 - Duelo contra Pansy Buldog Parkinson**

Diário,  
Bem como hoje eu estou na efemaria a cuidados da Madame Pomfrey vou lhe contar o que aconteceu ontem. Bem... Eu estava saindo da aula de Poções, passei a aula explicando a Harry e Rony que eu **NÃO TINHA NADA** com o Malfoy que ele estava espalhando este boato apenas para infernizar minha vida que já não anda as mil maravilhas. Fui até a biblioteca e saindo de lá.

- AUTO LÁ GRANGER! - Era a voz da Buldog.  
- Olha Parkinson eu não tenho tempo para pessoas inúteis como você então se me dá licença.  
Eu ia passando mas então uma garota me puxou, olhei e vi que era Rebecca White da sonserina, uma menina muito forte, e ao lado dela estava Wanda Lungber e Trampie Zumk.  
- O que foi Parkinson? Vai querer me da uma surra junto de suas amiguinhas? - Eu disse irônica.  
- A quanto tempo granger? **A QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ E O _MEU DRAQUINHO_ ESTÃO TENDO UM CASO?**

Eu pisquei 1, 2, 3 vezes pra entender o que ela estava gritando... Em primeiro lugar Draquinho? **QUE RAIO DE APELIDO RIDICULO ERA ESSE?** E em segundo lugar **EU TENDO UM CASO COM O _"DRAQUINHO?"_** Ela só podia estar bêbada.

Eu pisquei 1, 2, 3 vezes pra entender o que ela estava gritando... Em primeiro lugar Draquinho? E em segundo lugar Ela só podia estar bêbada. 

- Parkinson, acho que você deveria ir na Madame Pomfrey! Eu e o Fuinha Loira tendo um caso? Você andou bebendo? - Eu respondi com uma cara de _"COMO ASSIMMMMMM?"_ O.O

Bem... aí a maluca sacou a varinha dela e apontou para mim, na hora não havia ninguém no corredor, saquei a minha e apontei para ela, apareceram então Harry, Simas, Dino e Ron e vendo a cena eles correram para me ajudar, afinal as amiguinhas de Pansy estavam apontando suas varinhas para mim também.

- Mione! - Harry e os outros sacaram suas varinhas e se puseram ao meu lado.  
- Abaixa a varinha Harry! - Eu disse calma  
- Como? - Rony Perguntou assustado  
- O assunto é entre eu e a Buldog aqui!

Bem aí aconteceu algo surpreendente, as _"amigas"_ da Buldog também abaixaram suas varinhas e sairam de perto ficando um pouco atrás da Buldo, Harry e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Então começaram a surgir vários alunos eu estava olhando para Harry quando escutei.  
- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ - Pansy havia lançado um feitiço, eu me virei rápido e gritei  
- _PROTEGO! -_ Consegui me proteger por pouco e logo gritei - _ESTUPEFAÇA!  
_- _PROTEGO! AVADA..._  
- ESTUPEFAÇA! - Eu gritei antes dela terminar a frase.

Todos ali pareciam perplexos, ela iria usar uma maldição imperdoavel em mim, sorte a minha agir rápido, foi quando olhei rápido para o lado e vi Malfoy, parecia que havia corrido muito, ele estava indo em direção a Pansy, quando está se levantou e gritou:

_- CRUCIO!_

Eu não consegui me poteger, cai no chão e senti uma dor incrivel, eu gritava e gemia de dor, vi Harry e Rony correrem até mim e Malfoy gritar _"ESTUPEFAÇA"_ acertando Pansy, despois disto eu desmaiei.  
Acordando só hoje... Quando acordei dei de cara com Malfoy.

- Nossa como você dorme!  
- O que... O que aconteceu? - Perguntei ignorando as palavras dele  
- Você e Pansy duelaram e bem... Ela usou uma maldição imperdoável em você... Se não fosse por isto você teria ganhado o duelo. - Dizia ele passando as mãos no cabelo.  
- Por que você azarou a Parkinson quando ela me lançou um Crucio? - Perguntei curiosa  
- Porque não foi digno o que ela fez! Ela manchou o nome da sonserina, o pouco do nome que resta.  
- E o que aconteceu com ela?  
- Não sei... Os pais dela estão lá em cima conversando com Dumbledore.  
- Entendo... Obrigada... - Sussurei.  
- **MEU MERLIM HOJE VAI CHOVER DEMENTADORES EM HOGWARTS! HERMIONE GRANGER ME DIZENDO OBRIGADO!  
**- Hey! Não seja chato! - Eu disse cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de brava.  
- **ELA NÃO ME CHAMOU DE FUINHA E NENHUM PALAVRÃO! O MUNDO VAI ACABAAAAARRRR!**

Bem, vendo o Malfoy falar daquele jeito eu começei a ter uma crise de riso, aí já viu né? Madame Pomfrey apareceu dizendo que queria me examinar e começou a querer expulsar Malfoy.

- Por que eu não posso ficar aqui? - Perguntou com cara de criança  
- Eu já disse senhor Malfoy! A senhorita Granger será examinada agora!  
- Mas eu quero ficar aqui! - Só faltava ele bater o pé!  
- **SAIA LOGO SENHOR MALFOY!** - Madame Pomfrey parecia exaltada  
- Não obrigado.. - Ele respondeu calmo sorrindo para mim.  
- **SAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** - Com isso ele saiu correndo até a porta parando e olhando para mim.  
- Tá tá bom sua velha maluca não precisa grita mas que coisa! - Ele então mandou um beijo para mim e saiu pela porta, fiquei rindo da cena, Malfoy parecia uma criança pequena.  
- Esse seu namorado é uma peste em pessoa!  
- Ele não é meu namorado... - Eu disse baixinho, mais pra mim do que pra ela.  
- Não? OH! Desculpe mas é que ele ficou aqui tempo todo, nem o Senhor Weasley e o Senhor Potter conseguiram o tirar daqui.

Achei engraçada a cara de Madame Pomfrey e cai na gargalhada, ela disse que eu deveria ficar ali mais um dia e que amanhã estaria liberada.  
Agora diário me diz uma coisa** EU MEREÇO O MALFOY?** Só ele mesmo pra ter tanta cara de pau... E sabe o que é mais incrivel?  
Eu gostei de vê-lo aqui.  
É Mione você está ficando LOUCA!  
Ai diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala...


	8. Capítulo VIII

**20 de Maio de 2007 - A perda**

Diário,  
me perdoe por ficar tanto tempo sem escrever... Acontece que aconteceu algo muito triste.  
Como eu tive lendo a última vez que eu escrevi foi no dia que eu estava na ala hospitalar com a Madame Pomfrey... Bem no dia seguinte ela me liberou, lá estava eu saindo da efemaria quando encontrei o Professor Dumbledore. Ele parecia sério, disse que precisava conversar comigo e fomos rumo a sua sala.  
Chegando lá sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e Dumbledore começou a falar seu discurso:

- Senhorita Granger, a vida é cheia de surpresas, umas boas, outras ruins... Mas sempre será uma vida surpreendente.  
- Não estou entendendo o que o senhor quer dizer - Eu disse calma  
- Ontem a noite seus pais me mandaram uma coruja... Bem como posso dizer isso.  
- Ainda não consigo entender professor. - Notei uma tristeza no olhar dele e fiquei um pouco preocupada.  
- Seus pais me contaram que você nas férias ficou muito próxima a sua prima Samantha... Parece que tinham uma grande amizade e carinho uma pela outra. Senhorita Granger, fico muito triste em ser eu em lhe dar esta noticia mas... A sua prima ela... Ela falecera ontem a tarde.

Bem.. Eu fiquei sem chão... Não tava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu senti o chão me faltar, só consegui pronunciar uma palavra.

- Co-como? - minhas lágrimas escorriam por minha face a esse momento.  
- Pela carta de seus pais sua prima estava em casa quando um incêndio começou ela ficou presa e não conseguiu sair... Sinto muito por sua perda senhorita Granger e saiba que Hogwarts estara aqui para o que precisar.

Dumbledore fora compreencivo comigo, respeitou meu momento. Consenti com a cabeça e sai daquela sala, fui andando devagarinho até minha sala comunal. Entrei lá, e ainda não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Entrei em meu quarto e cai de joelhos, eu chorava em desespero, queria gritar... Então eu o fiz eu gritei com todas minhas forças.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Foi então que a porta do meu quarto se abriu com força e Malfoy apareceu, naquele momento ele parecia um super herói daqueles que só se vê em cinemas, eu ainda chorava e soluçava. Ele estava em pé me olhando espantado, se aproximou e tocou meu ombro, pulei em seus braços o derrubando no chão, ele havia me deixado o abraçar, não retribuiu mas me deixou "_desabafar"_ eu chorava como nunca, ele estava no chão comigo e não movia nenhum músculo, foi então que após muito choro eu adormeci. Acordei no dia seguinte em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama e coberta.  
Levantei-me e vi que ainda erão 4:30 da manhã, tomei um banho, arrumei meu malão e peguei Bichento que estava dormindo em cima do sofá.  
Foi direto para a sala de Dumbledore e ele parecia estar a minha espera.

- Professor eu.  
- Não precisa se explicar... Senhorita Granger, suas notas são expetaculares, concerteza poderá ir ao enterro de sua prima e ficar lá por alguns dias.  
- O-obrigada professor... - Eu disse sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas.

Ele então apartou comigo para a casa de meus pais, fui recebida calourosamente com abraços e carinhos, escrevi um carta para Harry e Ron explicando o acontecido e pedi a Dumbledore para entregar a eles. As 15:00 daquele dia cinza eu estava no enterro de minha prima, ver aquele caixão fechado e imaginar que a alguns meses atrás ela estava me dando "aulas" de como me comportar e de todas as coisas que aprontamos, me deu uma tristeza profunda e eu desabei em lágrimas.  
Nunca havia perdido alguém... Agora eu sabia como Harry se sentia quando viu a morte de Sirius e a suposta morte de Dumbledore.  
Perder alguém amado dói demais.  
Pedi permissão de Dumbledore para ficar mais algum tempo e ele concordou com minha decisão.  
Ontem eu voltei para Hogwarts, Harry e Ron ao me encontrarem me abraçaram forte e disseram que sentiram muitas saudades, não haviam me escrevido cartas pois sabiam que eu queria esse momento só para mim.  
Fomos ao salão principal e me aconcheguei na mesa da Grifinória, Gina me contara a novidade ela e Harry estavam namorando! Fiquei feliz por eles afinal Gina sempre fora loucamente apaixonada por ele! Realmente eu estava precisando de uma boa notícia, meus dias andavam mais escuros do que o normal, até que senti um chute em minha perna, Parvati ficava enclinando a cabeça em direção a mesa da sonserina, eu não havia entendido.

- **AI PARVATI! VOCÊ ME CHUTOU!** - Disse sentindo a dor na minha perna.  
- Não chutei não! - Disse ela ainda enclinando a cabeça  
- Chuto sim! - Fiz cara de birra.  
- **NÃO EU NÃO CHUTEIIIII...** - Ela quase quebrou o pescoço mostrando o lado da mesa da sonserina.  
Foi então que eu olhei, Malfoy me olhava concentrado, olhei para ele e pisquei meus olhos 1, 2, 3, 4 vezes e ele percebeu que eu estava o olhando, logo desviou o olhar e começou a conversar com Blás.  
Voltei minha atenção a um bolinho de chocolate e a conversar com os meninos, eles me contavam que haviam ganhado o jogo contra a sonserina e outras coisas.  
Me sinto bem em ter voltado a Hogwarts, e finalmente estava me sentindo bem para falar o que eu sentia em relação a minha prima querida que me deu este diário.  
Até depois diário E graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

22 de Maio de 2007 - Teremos um BAILE o/

Diário,  
bem eu andava precisando de uma animada então adivinhaaaaa? **TEREMOS UM BAILEEEEEE DO DIA DOS NAMORADOSS!  
**Bem foi o seguinte, quando acordei me deparei com Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagal e os outros professores, todos ali na sala comum, eu ainda estava de pijama, mas com os cabelos penteados.

- Bom dia Senhorita Granger, estávamos a sua espera! - Disse Dumbledore meigamente.  
- Err... Bom dia.

Malfoy estava em pé e encostado na parede de braços cruzados, dumbledore mandou eu e ele nos sentarmos e assim fizemos, sentamos um ao lado do outro em frente a Dumbledore.

- Bem, vou ao ponto... Dia 12 de Junho será o dia dos namorados e como de costume é um dia especial, neste ano resolvemos dar um baile para descontrair um pouco os alunos. - Dizia Dumbledore, meu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha a esse ponto. - Gostariamos que vocês como monitores-chefes fizessem o tema do baile, poderão ter a ajuda de todos os professores enquanto a isso, e também gostariamos que vocês abrissem o baile com uma dança. - Meu sorriso se desfez. - Bem é apenas isso, tenho de resolver algumas coisas agora.

Foi aí que todos sairam da sala, deixando eu e o Malfoy sozinhos, quando percebemos que estavamos sozinhos nos olhamos estranhamente. Ficar sozinha com ele era desconfortante, estavamos num silêncio tremendo e ninguém ousava dizer algo, fui me levantar e ele pegou em minha mão.

- Granger! - Eu o olhei com uma cara assim - ô.Ô  
- Sim?  
- Temos que resolver o tema do baile, aonde pensa que vai?  
- Eu? Err.. Eu?  
- Não Granger! A Lula-Gigante! **LÓGICO QUE É VOCÊ! -** Ele dizia girando os olhos.  
- Han... A lugar nenhum... - Então vamos logo resolver o tema do baile e sobre a nossa dança, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui com você!

Aquelas palavras doeram... Ele havia voltado a ser o Malfoy de sempre, puxei minha mão que ainda estava entre as dele e sentei-me na cadeira a frente onde Dumbledore estava antes.

- Vamos fazer um baile a fantasias! - Disse séria.  
**- NEM QUE UM TRASGO APAREÇA AQUI! FICOU MALUCA GRANGER!**  
- Ainda não! Qual é o problema de festa a fantasia? Afinal é um baile do dia dos namorado e não vejo problemas! Os namorados podem combinar suas fantasias e irem!  
**- EU NÃO VOU COLOCAR UMA FANTASIA RIDICULA!** - ele sempre tem que complicar... u.u  
- Então você não vai! - eu disse calmamente  
- Então se você escolhe o tema do baile eu escolho qual dança, dançaremos! - Ele disse com um sorriso sacarstico no rosto.  
- Por mim... - Disse dando os ombros.  
- Então está decidido! - Ele disse sorridente. - Nosso ensaio começa amanhã depois das rondas!  
- Você que sabe.

Saí de lá e entrei para meu quarto, como eu iria há um baile do dia dos namorados **SEM UM NAMORADO?** u.u Óh Merlim por que eu fui nascer me explica? u.u Realmente eu preciso desencalhar.  
Mas algo me deixa preocupada.  
Por que será que o Malfoy voltou a ser o mesmo de antes? Eu estava até gostando do "novo" jeito dele.  
Talvez eu estava viajando na maionese... Malfoy sempre vai ser um imbecil.  
Até logo diário E Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	9. Capítulo VIIII

**23 de Maio de 2007 - A Dança**

Diário,  
Acabei de chegar do meu ensaio com o Malfoy. Poisé... Eu e ele pela primeira vez concordamos em algo... (antes nao ter concordado.) Eu escolheria o tema do baile e ele a nossa dança.  
**ACONTECE QUE AQUELE IMBECIL DESGRAMADO IDIOTA FUINHA** escolheu para nós dançarmos uma dança chamada Glamour.  
Bem... Essa dança ela é muito sensual, parece um pouco com um Tango sabe? Só que em Glamour os dançarinos dançam completamente colados.  
Ai diário... eu quase surtei na hora.

**- COMO ASSIM MALFOY! EU NÃO VOU DANÇAR ISSO! **- Eu berrei  
- Granger, não seja egoísta! Eu concordei com o tema do baile e você concordou que eu escolhece o tema!  
**- MAS ESSSA DANÇA É INDECENTE!**  
- Dumbledore achou uma ótima idéia... - Ele dizia tão calmo  
- **DUMBLEDORE DEVE ESTAR FICANDO LOUCO!**  
- De qualquer forma Granger... Vamos começar o ensaio. Não tô querendo ficar a noite em teira em companhia de uma sangue ruim.

Eu o olhei com desprezo e percebi que ele evitava me olhar nos olhos, Malfoy estava voltando a ser o idiota de sempre!  
Começamos o ensaio, a dança era muito sensual e tinha partes que quase nos beijavamos. Quando ele tocava meu corpo eu sentia como se meu corpo estivesse aredendo, sentia uma vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo quase incontrolável.  
Nosso primeiro ensaio foi muito bom, não sei porque mas sinto que eu e Malfoy temos uma química. Mas como sempre ele tinha que estraga o momento.

- Para uma sangue ruim até que você dança bem granger. - Aí eu apelei  
- Vai a merda Malfoy!  
- Olha a boca!  
- Humpf... Vai procura suas amiguinhas vái! O ensaio ja acabou por hoje e **EU** vou dormir!  
- Isso mesmo vá dormir e sonhar com o Potter!  
**- MELHOR SONHAR COM O POTTER DO QUE COM O MALFOY!  
**Sai lá da sala batendo a porta, cheguei na sala comunal e encontrei uma coisa... Bem... uma foto muito antiga, e logo vi que era o Malfoy criança.  
**MERLIM** me diz como essa criança** LINDA** pode se transformar nesse debilóide?  
De qualquer forma vou guardar essa foto comigo.  
Ai diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**24 de Maio de 2007 - Visita Inesperada**

Diário,  
Acordei feliz da vida, não sabia o porque mas sentia que esse dia seria ótimo, ao chegar na sala comunal vi Malfoy deitado com Bichento e o gato dele _(descobri que se chama Let)_ deitados em cima dele. Foi engraçada ver essa cena.  
Mas Malfoy parecia uma criança dormindo, passei devagar e tomei meu banho, quando sai do banheiro ele ainda estava dormindo, sai pelo quadro do homem decapitado e encontrei Luna e Gina nos corredores, conversamos um pouco e fomos para o grande salão tomar café da manhã.  
Logo vi Malfoy chegar na mesa da sonserina e se sentar do lado de Blás. Dumbledore apareceu na mesa dos professores acompanhado de alguém, Gina me deu um grande cutucão e quando eu olhei... **ADIVINHA QUEM ERA?**  
**VÍTOR KRUM!**  
Que saudades dele! Sempre foi um grande amigo, muitas alunos faziam alvoroço e Vítor assim que me viu saiu da mesas dos professores e veio em minha direção, Harry e Rony estavam entrando no salão na hora em que Vítor se ajoelhou ao meu lado e beijou minha mão.  
Bem eu fiquei vermelhinha né? Não é todo dia que um jogador famoso de quadribol aparece e beija sua mão. Rony estava com a orelha vermelha de raiva, Harry ria e tentava o acalmar olhei de leve para a mesa da sonserina e me deparei com um Malfoy com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como fai Hermio-ni-ni?  
- Oh! Vou bem Vítor! E você como vai?  
- Fou muuitu bien! Senti fua falsta!  
- Eu também! Vamos dar uma volta para você me contar as novidades?  
- Siim... Famos!

Sair do grande salão acompanhada de Krum não foi uma boa idéia, todas as cabeças estavam virados para nós e eu ri internamente, Vítor me contou que viera fazer uma visita a Dumbledore e convidá-lo para o próximo jogo e aproveitou para vir me ver, disse que estava com saudades e que iria ficar até depois do Baile do dia dos namorados. Dumbledore disse que adoraria que ele ficasse. Resultado.  
**KRUM ME CONVIDOU PARA IR AO BAILE COM ELE!  
**Resultado 2: **EU ACEITEI! o/  
**Não me crussifiquem! Eu estou sozinha e desimpedida, e nem Rony, Malfoy e nem Marco me convidaram para o baile! Resolvi aceitar o Krum, já que ele é um doce de pessoa.  
O dia foi muito gostoso, Krum me levou em todas as aulas e passamos todos os intervalos conversando, após o jantar ele veio me deixar aqui no apto, e acabamo nos beijando  
Krum não pode ser lindo e maravilhoso, mas concerteza é o namorado que toda garota sonha em ter!  
Bem... Eu disse a ele que não estava preparada para um namoro e tudo mais e ele disse que não havia problema mas que fazia questão de minha companhia no baile.  
Entrei na sala comunal feliz da vida, Malfoy estava parecendo meu pai u.u sentado de pernas cruzadas lendo nervosamente um livro.

- Isso são horas de chegar Granger! - Ele perguntou autoritário  
- Como? - Parece que ele bebe né?  
- **GRANGER TEMOS UMA RONDA HOJE E AINDA TEMOS ENSAIO! E VOCÊ FICA POR AÍ DESFILANDO COM AQUELE CARA MONOCELHO!  
**- Mono o que? o.o  
**- MONOCELHO! ELE SÓ TEM UMA SOMBRANCELHA SE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU! MAS NÃO A GRANGER SABE TUDO TEM QUE FICAR SE EXIBINDO COM QUALQUER UM RICO E FAMOSO QUE PASSA PELA SUA FRENTE!**  
**- VÍTOR NÃO É QUALQUER UM MALFOY! E MINHA VIDA NÃO LHE DIZ RESPEITO!  
- É TEM RAZÃO NÃO ME DIZ RESPEITO E NÃO ME INTERESSA TAMBÉM!  
- VAMOS LOGO FAZER ESSA RONDA E ESSE ENSAIO! QUANTO MENOS TEMPO COM VOCÊ MELHOR!  
- ÓTIMO!  
- ÓTIMO!**

E agora eu estou aqui escrevendo em você... Eu disse ao Malfoy que ia apenas trocar de roupa para irmos, ai diário esse menino é insuportável! **MALFOY TÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCAAAAAAA!  
**Ele está agora quase derrubando a porta do quarto, vou indo antes que ele a derrube de vez.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**26 de Maio de 2007 - Presos no Alçapão**

Diário,  
Fiquei dois dias sem escrever adivinha porque? **PORQUE EU E O MALFOY FICAMOS DOIS DIAS PRESOS NO ALÇAPÃO! **u.u Bem foi assim.  
Estavamos fazendo a ronda quando vimos dois alunos correrem para fora do castelo, fomos correndo atrás quando chegamos perto a uma arvore, olhamos para trás e vimos os alunos entrando de volta no castelo, acontece que alguma coisa aconteceu e eu e o fuinha caimos em um tipo de alçapão.  
Tava muito escuro e eu senti meu tornozelo doer.

- Granger!  
- Que é?  
- Nada.  
- Acho que torci meu tornozelo.

Eu disse chorosa, acendemos nossas varinhas e ficamos com um pouco de luz, Malfoy se aproximou de mim e tirou meu sapato e minha meia, olhou para meu tornozelo. Nunca havia visto Malfoy tão humano antes.

- É esta inchado... Fique parada para não ferí-lo mais.  
- Obrigada.

Ficamos em um silêncio mortal, e adivinha? Começou a chover, nos olhamos com cara de _"Será que da para piorar?",_ começou então a cair raios e dar vários trovões, eu me encolhi. Morro de medo de trovões. Malfoy se levantou de onde estava sentado e se aproximou de mim, sentou-se ao meu lado, retirou sua capa e a colocou em mim. Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, não falamos nada. Ele me abraçou com o outro braço e a cada trovão que caia eu me encolhia mais nos braços dele, e ele me apertava mais contra seu corpo.  
Adormeci.  
Acordei no dia seguinte com Malfoy me abraçando, ele dormia como um anjo não ousei me mecher, e quando senti que ele acordara fingi ainda dormir. Ele se levantou e se afastou de mim.

- Por que você faz isto? - Perguntei abrindo os olhos.  
- Isso o que? - Ele perguntou arrogante  
- Isso... - Eu disse jogando a capa dele para ele  
- Não tô afim de brigar de manhã cedo Granger!  
- Isso fuja da conversa!  
- Raios eu não estou fugindo de nada!  
- Então por que você mudou comigo? - Perguntei sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas  
- Mudei? Mudei como? Granger acho que você bebeu!  
- Uma semana antes deu sair de Hogwarts e viajar você estava até me tratando menos mal! Me salvou, me ajudou... E quando voltei... **ESTAVA UM IDIOTA COMO ANTES!**  
- Acontece Granger que eu sou idiota... - Ele disse sério.

Levantei-me e gritei com força

**- NÃO VOCÊ NÃO É! VOCÊ FINGE SER! VAMOS MALFOY ME DIGA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE JOGUINHO!**

Quando apoiei o pé machucado no chão senti uma enorme dor e me desequilibrei. Ele me pegou no colo e me sentou no chão encostada na parede, colocando sua capa em cima de mim novamente.

- Por que faz essas coisas?  
- Granger... Você se lembra do que aconteceu? Você naquele dia entrou correndo para seu quarto e começou a gritar, pensei que estava morrendo ou algo do tipo, quando abri a porat você pulou em cima de mim e caímos no chão ficou chorando até adormecer, coloquei você na cama, pensei que no outro dia você pudesse me contar o que havia acontecido. Mas quando acordei onde você estava? **EM LUGAR NENHUM!** Ótimo! Ela foi embora foi o que eu pensei! Quando cheguei no grande salão vi Weasley e Potter com uma carta sua nas mãos e dizendo que você teve que viajar. **ACONTECE QUE EU FUI O ÚNICO A NÃO SABER O MOTIVO!**  
- Pensei que não se importasse comigo... - Eu disse sincera  
- RAIOS GRANGER! Você me confunde... - Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Quando você voltou resolvi voltar a ser o mesmo com você, aí chegou o **Senhor Eu Sou Foda e Monocelho Krum** e você parecia aquelas fans que ficam em cima dele!  
- Krum e eu temos uma história Malfoy! E sabe o que eu acho disso tudo? Que você está com ciumes de mim! - Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos  
- Eu? Rá! Com ciumes de uma sangue ruim? Coloque-se no seu lugar Granger!

Eu dei um leve sorriso e o abraçei, ele se assustou um pouco, cheguei próxima ao ouvido dele e falei:  
- Também gosto de você Malfoy.

Beijei o rosto dele e vi que o rosto dele estava vermelho igual aos cabelos do Rony, me aconcheguei nos braços dele e adormeci. Quando acordei estava na Ala Hospitalar.  
Malfoy estava dormindo em uma cama ao lado.

- Hermio-ni-ni! Como focê está se fentindu?  
- Oh! Oi Vítor! Estou melhor... Meu pé ainda dói um pouco, e o Malfoy como está?  
- Ele está bien! Só um pouco mal humorado.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu e me contou que Krum havia escutado um barulho e nos achou, imaginei a cara do Malfoy na hora, ser salvo pelo Senhor Eu Sou Foda e Monocelho Krum. Ri de leve e notei que Malfoy estava abrindo os olhos ele não olhou para mim, virou de lado de braços cruzados. fechei a cara.

- Ele é muito mal humorado non? - Me perguntou Krum  
- Você nem imagina o quanto Vítor! - Disse sorrindo  
- Hermio-ni-ni, eu non poderei ir ao baile com focê... Terei de jogar... - Ele disse choroso.  
- Tudo bem Vítor sem problemas! Espero que você ganhe o jogo e me mande cartas ok?  
- Si! Pode deixar!

Vítor se despediu de mim e foi embora.  
Eu e o malfoy fomos liberados hoje, pela madame Pomfrey. E ele não me olhou e nem falou comigo uma única vez.  
Malfoy.  
Você realmente complica minha vida...


	10. Capítulo X

**28 de Março de 2007 - Nada é tão ruim que não possa Piorar...**

Diário,  
Malfoy não olha na minha cara desde que saímos da Ala Hospitalar, bem isto estava me inrritando e então começei a ignorá-lo também.  
Entrei na sala comunal e ele tava deitado no sofá lendo um livro, falei autoritária:

- Malfoy!  
- Que é?- Respondeu ele sem ao menos abaixar o livro  
- Não quero mais ensaiar! - Bem ai ele caiu do sofá. - E farei a ronda sozinha agora! - Ele me olhava sem entender nada  
- Não seja ridícula Granger! - Ele disse se levantando  
- Escute Malfoy, eu já percebi que você quer me evitar e eu não estou afim de ficar atrás de uma pessoa que me evita! Então apartir de hoje **EU ESTOU TE IGNORANDO**! Vamos apenas dançar no Baile porque Dumbledore mandou e não tem como ir contra as ordens dele! Bem agora com licença que **EU **vou tomar meu banho!

Diário eu nunca havia falado daquele jeito antes, fiquei com medo de mim mesma! Mas pelo menos fui sincera, Malfoy abriu a boca, pensei que ele iria falar algo, então ele a fechou e a abriu denovo.

- Ótimo Granger! Pelo menos assim você me poupa de sua companhia desagradável!

Ele sempre faz essas coisas, virei de costas e entrei no banheiro, tomei um longo banho.  
Malfoy me inrrita profundamente**! RAIOS!** Ás vezes parece que ele gosta de mim mas tem vez que **ARRRGGG!** que **ÓDIO **desse fuinha oxigenado! Quando sai do banheiro o vi deitado no sofá, quando passei por ele vi que ele estava dormindo e se encolhia de frio, bem eu fiz minha boa ação do dia, fui até o quarto dele _(por Merlim o quarto daquele homem é todo preto e branco! dá MEDO!)_, peguei a coberta preta que estava em cima da cama e voltei a sala comunal, tirei o livro que estava em cima dele e o cobri. Pet e Bichento me olhavam e faziam um pouco de barulho.

- Shhhh! Vai acorda o Fuinha! - Sussurei.

Os gatos pareceram entender e entraram no meu quarto comigo.  
E aqui estou **EU** escrevendo em você diário!  
Agora me responde dá pra piorar?  
Ai iai.. Vou indo Até logo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**29 de Março de 2007 - O Convite**

Diário,  
Estou feliz da vida! Bem vou contar o que aconteceu, acordei de manhã e vi que Malfoy não estava mais no sofá, tomei um banho me arrumei e desci pro salão principal. Chegando lá vi Malfoy setando ao lado de Blás Zambini, e sentei-me de costas para a Sonserina. Estava tomando meu café da manhã, quando uma mão tocou meu ombro. Era Marco!

- Olá Hermione! - Ele sorria "_CÉUS QUE SORRISO LINDUUU_ "- Oh! Oi Marco! Desculpa ter me afastado de você durante esse tempo é que aconteceu muitas coisas.  
- Tudo bem Mione! Sem problemas... Sei que enfrentou um período difícil, se quizer conversar estou aqui! - "_COMO ELE FOI PARA NA SONSERINA MERLIM?"_  
- Obrigada! - Eu disse sorrindo  
- Acabou que agente nem foi a Hogsmead juntos... - Ele disse triste - Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que Hogsmead! - Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou. Bem todas as cabeças do salão principal olhavam para nós e um silêncio horrendo foi feito. Notei que Malfoy estava quase quebrando o copo em sua mão e olhei para Marco, ele tirou uma caixinha de cristal do bolso e sorriu.  
- Hermione Granger, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? - Ele sorriu.

Escutei o barulho de algo quebrando, todos olharam para a mesa da sonserina, Malfoy havia quebrado um copo com suas mãos e estas estavam sangrando, ele não tirava os olhos de mim e Marco, escutei as garotas todas irem para cima dele e falaram _"Oh Draquinho! Está duendo"._

- Adoraria Marco! - Eu sorri de volta, notei um ódio profundo nos olhos de Malfoy.  
- Bem então deve aceitar isto! - Marco abriu a caixinha de cristal mostrando uma linda pulseira prateada com um lindo pégasus. - Na tradição de minha família diz que se um garoto chama uma garota para ir ao baile ele deve presenteá-la com alguma jóia, para mostrar a ela o quão especial ela é para ele.

Bem nesse ponto eu fiquei mais vermelha do que os cabelos do Rony, olhei para a mesa da sonserina e vi Malfoy levantar-se num ato brusco enquanto Marco colocava a pulseira em meu braço. Malfoy saiu em passos largos do salão principal.

- Ficou linda em você... - Sorriu Marco  
- Obrigada! - Retribui o sorriso e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.  
- Bem agora eu tenho que ir. Agente se vê Mione! - Ele levantou-se e beijou minha bochecha saindo do salão em seguida assubiando. _ELE É LINDUUUUUUUUUUU DEMAISSSSSSS!_

Conversei com Harry e com Rony. Rony disse que me preferia com Marco do que com Krum, quase chorei de ri nessa hora! Ele me contou também que a Luna havia o convidado para ir ao baile e ele aceitou, disse que estava reparando mais nela e que ela havia ficado bastante bonita.  
Lembrei que havia esquecido meu livro de aritimancia no apto e despedi dos meninos correndo para lá, ao passar pelo quadro, Malfoy estava segurando meu livro em suas mãos, sendo que uma estava enfaixada.

- Me dá meu livro Malfoy! - Eu disse brava  
- Não... - ele respondeu sacarstico  
- Anda logo que eu não quero me atrazar!  
- Não estou afim... - Parecia um menino teimoso!  
- Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeirinhas idiotas! **ME DA LOGO ISSO!  
**- Ora, ora! Granger só é simpatica com o Maquenzi!  
- Deixe o Marco fora disso!  
- Granger você não vê que está fazendo papel de idiota? Maquenzi vai usá-la e depois jogá-la fora! - Ele dizia sério  
- **MARCO NÃO É VOCÊ MALFOY!** - Eu gritei e ele me olhou espantado, e continuei. - **MARCO PODE TER MUITOS DEFEITOS MAS ELE SABE TRATAR UMA MULHER E SABE DEMONSTRAR O QUE SENTE! MARCO NÃO É COMO VOCÊ QUE APENAS BRINCA COM OS SENTIMENTOS DAS PESSOAS!**

Bem aí ele jogou meu livro para o outro lado da sala e partiu para cima de mim, eu não me movi, ele então me encostou na parede e olhou nos meus olhos, pensei que ele iria me beijar ou algo do tipo, mas no momento parece que ele recobrou a conciência e se afastou de mim.

- Não vale a pena! - Ele disse saindo de perto de mim Eu o agarrei nos braços e ele me olhou.  
- Sabe o que eu admiro em Marco e desprezo em você Malfoy? Marco sabe encarar seus sentimentos e lutar por eles, ele não é covarde.

Peguei meu livro e sai da sala comunal deixando um Malfoy perplexo.  
Diário eu me senti tão feliz depois disso!  
Foi como se eu desabafasse!  
Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão leve!  
Quando o jantar terminou subi tomei um banho e entrei no meu quarto.  
Não vi Malfoy o resto do dia.  
Ai diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**01 de Junho de 2007 - Jogo da Verdade**

Diário,  
Bem... Ontem foi sábado e eu decidi dormi no dormitório da Grifinória com as meninas, fazia tempo que agente não se divertia lá!  
Fizemos a maior bagunça! A Sra. Weasley mandou para a Gina, um saco de goloseimas! Fizemos a festa! Tirando que a Parvati conseguiu quase um barril de cerveja amanteigada, e bem agente ficou um pouco "alegre" digamos de passagem, foi então que a Lilá teve uma idéia.

**- VAMOS JOGAR O JOGO DA VERDADE?**

Todas concordamos, era engraçado jogar aquilo, todas sentamos em uma enorme roda e giramos a escova de cabelo de Gina.  
- Gina pergunta e Parvati responde. - Dizia Lilá - É verdade que você sente uma queda pelo meu irmão?

Parvati ficou vermelha feito um tomate arrancando riso de todas da grifinória.

- Err... O Rony é muito bonito... Mas ele parece que tá de rolo com a Lovegood.  
- Então você admite que sente algo por ele? - falou Gina rindo  
- Simm! - Disse Parvati escondendo o rosto com o tranvesseiro.

E o jogo ficou assim por horas, cada coisa que eu descobria que nem Merlim acreditaria! Bem no meio de tanto jogo logo chegou minha vez.

- Hermione! Me responde uma coisa, o que você acha do Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou Lilá Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem.  
- Er.. han.. Ele tem um corpo muito bonito... - Eu parecia os cabelos de Gina!

Todas ali pararam de rir e me olharam com uma cara perplexa.

- **VOCÊ VIU O MALFOY SEM CAMISA?** - Gritaram em coro.  
- Er.. Quando agente mora com uma pessoa agente costuma ver coisas que não deviam ser vista! - Tentei me explicar sem muito resultado.

Todas chegaram perto de mim e se acomodaram, me olhavam com os olhos brilhantes e começaram e me fazer perguntas do tipo:  
**"Que perfume ele usa"  
"Os olhos dele são cinza ou azul"  
"É verdade que ele deu o fora na Pansy"  
_"Vocês já se beijaram"_**

****

Bem as perguntas cessaram quando a Parvati pergunto isso, e eu fiquei vermelhassa!

**- GENTE EU TÔ DE ROLO COM O MARCO! PAREM DESSAS INDECENCIAS!**

Aí todas cairam em gargalhadas e mudamos de assunto para falar de Marco e de Vítor!  
Foi engraçado, muitas ali diziam que eu tinha sorte com homens. Comparavam Marco a um Deus Grego e eu ria internamente.  
Quando foi hoje eu acordei com uma ressaca tremenda e fui para meu dormitório, cheguei lá na sala comum e Malfoy estava sentado perto da janela, ele virou-se e me olhou

Aí todas cairam em gargalhadas e mudamos de assunto para falar de Marco e de Vítor!Foi engraçado, muitas ali diziam que eu tinha sorte com homens. Comparavam Marco a um Deus Grego e eu ria internamente.Quando foi hoje eu acordei com uma ressaca tremenda e fui para meu dormitório, cheguei lá na sala comum e Malfoy estava sentado perto da janela, ele virou-se e me olhou 

- Está com uma cara orrivel Granger!  
- Ah não enche Malfoy! Eu tô de ressaca! - Eu disse.

Foi então que eu senti meu estomago embrulhar e corri para o banheiro. (_nota: cerveja amanteigada em excesso não faz bem!)_. Malfoy foi atrás de mim e eu lavei minha boca e escovei meu dente.

- Granger acho que você bebeu demais... - ele disse olhando meu estado.

Eu não conseguia responder já que minha cabeça estava dando voltas, ele me pegou no colo e me levou para o quarto dele, eu apenas afundei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele me deitou na cama.

- É melhor ficar aí, vou te dar um remédio.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou com um comprimido na mão eu tomei e afundei minha cara no tranvisseiro preto e ele me cobriu.

- Por que está sendo legal comigo Malfoy? - Perguntei chorosa  
- Porque você está de ressaca e aposto que me culpariam por isto! Agora dorme.

Dizendo isso eu dormi, acordei agora no meio da noite com ele ao meu lado, deitado na beirada da cama. Me levantei devagar e fui para meu quarto.  
E aqui estou eu escrevendo Diário o Malfoy é esquisito eu realmente não o entendo!  
Quem sabe um dia Merlim é gentil comigo e me ajude a descobrir o que passa na cabeça dele!  
De qualquer forma... Eu sinto que amo o malfoy.  
Mas eu vou esquecê-lo **OU NÃO ME CHAMO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**! (nota: é melhor procurar outro nome para mim u.u )  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	11. Capítulo XI

**5 de Junho de 2007 - Brigas Sonserinas**

Diário,  
Hoje eu tive que separar Marco e Malfoy de se matarem, literalmente. Tudo começou da seguinte forma:  
Acordei nessa linda manhã de sexta-feira, tomei meu glorioso banho e desci para o café-da-manhã. Percebi que o clima na mesa da sonserina estava tenso, Malfoy e Marco se encaravam com ódio no olhar.

- **QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ACABAR COM ESSA PALHAÇADA MAQUENZI?** - Malfoy gritou atraindo a atenção de todos do grande salão para a mesa da sonserina.  
- **VOCÊ PERDEU MALFOY! FICA NA SUA!** - Foi a vez de Marco gritar.

Os dois levantaram brutamente da mesa e ficaram se encarando, todos estavam olhando a cena incrédulos, nunca ninguém vira dois sonserinos brigando, foi então que Malfoy falou.

- Escute Maquenzi se ousar encostar num fio de cabelo dela eu... - Malfoy dizia entre os dentes.  
- Você faz o que Malfoy? Vai correndo contar para o papai! Oh desculpe ele está **MORTO**!

Ás palavras que Marco havia soltado doeram na minha alma, nunca pensei em ver Marco tão incensível em minha vida! A cena seguinte foi Malfoy subindo na mesa e pulando em Marco o derrubando no chão, eles se socavam como loucos e pareciam que iam se matar. No salão estavam todos em choque! inclusive os professores que não faziam nada! Percebi que a a Professora McGonnagal até pensara em falar algo mas as palavras simplismente não saiam de sua boca, Dumbledore estava do mesmo modo, e os alunos... Bem eles também estavam chocados!

Levantei com um pulo de minha mesa e fui andando em passos rápidos até os dois sonserinos que estavam se matando. Bem... Aí eu gritei

- **JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** - Eles pararam de se espancar e me olharam -** SEPAREM OS DOIS IMEDIATAMENTE!**

Pelo incrível que pareça, eles me obedeceram. Malfoy estava com a boca cortada e Marco com a sombrancelha, estavam ofegantes e me olhavam assustados.

- Isso daqui não é a selva para vocês ficarem se pegando por aí! Você Malfoy como Monitor-Chefe deveria dar exemplos! E você Marco, nunca pensei em ver você com uma atitude dessas! **LEVANTEM-SE OS DOIS!** - eles se levantaram e abaixaram a cabeça. - Será retirado 100 pontos da sonserina! 50 por cabeça! E os **DOIS **sofrerão uma dentenção!  
- Mas eu sou monitor... - Malfoy falou num sussuro.  
- **POUCO ME IMPORTA! VOCÊ PODE SER MERLIM! MAS VAI CUMPRIR ESSA DETENÇÃO!** - Ele parecia muito arrependido de dizer tais palavras e tornou a baixar a cabeça.

Muitos alunos ali começaram a bater palmas, realmente era um** MILAGRE **o que estava acontecendo! Dois sonserinos obedecendo uma grifinória! Rá! Eu sou demais mesmo!

Depois disso a Professora McGonnagal, os mandou para a Ala Hospitalar e me parabenizou! Fiquei feliz da vida! Mas como se diz.. Felicidade de pobre dura pouco... Ela disse que **EU **vou ter que monitorar a linda detenção deles!  
Oh Merlim o que foi que eu te fiz!  
Ah e tem mais... A Detenção começa hoje.  
**EU MEREÇO!** E nessas horas que eu queria não ser monitora.  
Vou indo nessa.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**6 de Junho de 2007 - A Detenção**

Diário,  
Como hoje não aconteceu nada de importante vou te contar como foi a detenção ontem.  
Bem... A detenção de Marco e Malfoy era limpar a biblioteca e organizar seus livros sem as varinhas, eles chegaram lá e notei o olhar de fúria que eles trocaram.

- Limparam a biblioteca e arrumaram os livros, sem magia... Passem as varinhas sim? - Eu evitei olhar para os dois.

Eles entregaram a varinha e Marco falou:

- Mione eu...  
- **MENOS CONVERSA E MAIS TRABALHO MAQUENZI**! - Eu disse quase gritando, Malfoy riu - **E VOCÊ MALFOY? AH ALGUM PALHAÇO AQUI PARA VOCÊ RIR? VAMOS TRABALHEM!**

Os dois fecharam a cara para mim e eu senti como estivesse sendo metralhada por olhares. Cada um foi para seu canto, as 22:00 estava tudo arrumado e limpo, fechei o livro que estava lendo e entreguei a eles suas varinhas.

- Muito bem rapazes! Espero que essa barbaridade não seja cometida novamente! Estão liberados!

Marco me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono e Malfoy estava com aquela pose de "_eu sou o homem mais gostoso de mundo",_ virei as costas para ambos e saimos todos da biblioteca, Marco foi para a torre da sonserina e eu e Malfoy estavamos indo para nosso apto.  
Entramos pelo quadro do homem decapitado e quando fui entrar no meu quarto.

- Granger! - malfoy me repreendeu.  
- O que é? - Respondi sem me virar  
- Saiba que não abaixarei a cabeça para você mais vezes! Fiz o que fiz para não ser expulso! - Ele tinha que ser tão prepotente?  
- E saiba Malfoy, que eu não serei tão boazinha da próxima vez! - Eu me virei e o encarei. Por incrivel que pareça ele sorriu.  
- Temos ensaio amanhã Granger...  
- Que ensaio Malfoy?  
- Ora Granger! Daqui a 6 dias é o Baile esqueceu? E eu não estou afim de passar vergonha na frente de minhas fans! - Ele disse sorrindo! _AIII COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE SORRISO!_  
- Que se dane a suas fans! Malfoy! - Eu disse entre os dentes.  
- Ciumes Granger? - Ele tava se aproximando.  
- Morrendo! - Disse irônica  
- Assim eu acredito... - Ele disse mais perto  
- Não me diga! - Girei os olhos e continuei com o tom irônico Ele já estava em cima de mim e me prensionou contra a parede.  
- Pelo visto você gosta de achar que tem o controle não é Malfoy! - Eu disse o olhando séria  
- Na verdade Granger... Eu tenho o controle... - Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho Fiz questão de limpar minha boca na frente dele e ele riu.  
- Granger isso só me força a deixar você com meu gosto mais e mais.

Foi aí que ele me agarrou e me beijou ferozamente, Merlim eu** JURO** que tentei me soltar no começo, mas... É que... **ELE BEIJA TÃOOOO BEEEEMMMM!** Resolvi entrar no joguinho dele e o beijava também, ele começou a me encaminhar em direção ao sofá, sentou-se me colocando em seu colo e não parando de me beijar, até que eu começei a beijar o pescoço dele e sussurei.

- Esquece Malfoy! Eu sou uma sangue-ruim lembra?

Levantei-me depressa e sorri para ele, que estava sentado me olhando incrédulo, entrei para meu quarto e estou aqui escrevendo.  
Digamos que deixar o Malfoy com cara de idiota foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz em minha vida! Merlim ele mal acreditava! **AHAHAHAHA** Enquanto ao Marco... Vou desculpá-lo... Mas deixarei bem claro que depois daquilo que presenciei eu só irei ao baile com ele e nada mais! Devolverei o presente que ele me deu também!  
Ai diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala.  
Ahhh PS: Pelo visto esquece o malfoy está cada vez mais dificil... Separei uns nomes novos para mim, logo vou escolher... **Mas até agora estão:  
Vivian, Sophie, Anna, Lisa... Graças a Merlim que você não falaaaa!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**11 de Junho de 2007 - O último ensaio**

Diário,  
Como eu havia lhe dito, eu perdoei o Marco, esse fez um discurso de desculpas que realmente me comoveu! Mas eu disse que nosso "_rolo"_ não iria passar de amizade e iriamos ao baile como dois bons amigos, ele disse que aceitaria isso pois sabia que eu tinha razão, mas não aceitou o presente de volta, disse que presente é presente e que se eu devolvesse ele jogaria fora.  
Bem aí eu fiquei para mim né? O Rony e a Luna assumiram o namoro a dois dias atrás, Harry e Gina estão num love que eu nem comento! Diga-se de passagem que logo terei afilhados ehehehe.  
Esses dias andei estudando bastante, e para completar eu e Malfoy como abriremos o baile teremos de combinar as fantasias.  
resultado... Ficamos discutindo isso do dia 7 para o dia 9. Ele não aceitava minhas idéias! é um cabeça dura lunático!  
Mas no final concordamos que iriamos de ciganos! Já que a dança foi originada por eles e tudo mais, estavámos ensaiando arduamente desde o dia 7. A dança está exemplar! Realmente parece que eu e o Malfoy temos uma química! Tudo o que fazemos juntos saí parefeito! Hoje foi o último ensaio e bem... Que último ensaio diga-se de passagem. Cheguei na sala que ensaiavamos e Malfoy estava sentado.

- Atrasada como sempre Granger!  
- Você que sempre chega cedo demais Malfoy!  
- Vamos ensaiar antes que eu me stresse? - ele falou sorrindo  
- Vamos antes que eu te espanque? - Sorri de volta Começamos a dançar, aquela dança é muito sensual e cada toque de Malfoy me arrepiava toda, até que teve uma parte que estavamos bem perto um do outro, e Malfoy me enlaçou pela cintura me deixando colada no corpo dele.  
- Malfoy o que está fazendo? - Perguntei ofegante  
- Acho que temos intimidades o suficiente para você deixar de me chamar de Malfoy. - Ele disse sério.  
- Não sei do que está falando... _Malfoy..._ - Falei séria e frizei o Malfoy  
- Então eu vou te lembrar minha querida_ Hermione..._ - Ele sorriu e frizou meu nome.

Bem aí ele me beijou com uma intensidade incrível, sentou-se na cadeira me sentando junto e continuando a me beijar, eu o beijava na mesma intensidade, aquilo estava me deixando fora de mim, quando percebi estavamos no chão e ele estava sobre mim e me beijando com mais força ainda.  
Começei a abrir a camisa dele e logo ele mesmo se livrou dela, passei a mão naquele músculos, o quadribol realmente fez bem a ele.  
Malfoy começou a acariciar minhas coxas, pela parte de fora até a parte de dentro, eu gemi baixinho quando ele tocou minha feminilidade, ele percebeu isso e logo enfiou a mão dentro de minha calçinha.  
Aí diário só de lembrar... Bem voltando... Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, era como estar no céu! Ele então desabutuou minha blusa com a mão livre tirando-a em seguida.  
Eu beijava aquele peitoral magnifico, foi então que ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e a levou até o mebro rígido. Diário como aquilo estava grande daquela forma? Me explicaaa!  
Começei a _"acariciar"_ e ele soltava gemidos que mais pareciam um ronronar, ele me beijou a boca com fervor e eu senti que ele estava tirando minha calçinha.

Voltei a realidade na hora e o empurrei, ele me olhava assustado sem entender nada, levantei-me num ato brusco e peguei minha blusa, saindo da sala correndo.  
Entrei em nossa sala comunal e tranquei-me no quarto ofegante.  
Eu quase havia feito amor com **DRACO MALFOY** E o pior disso tudo é que bem eu... Eu sou virgem! bu.u/b Ai diário o que eu faço? Eu gostei daquilo tudo mas... **MAS EU NÃO POSSO GOSTAR HORAS!  
EU HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ME ENTREGAR A UM MALFOY?**

Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, agora a pouco escutei ele entrando pela sala comunal e indo em direção a seu quarto... Uma parte de mim acha que deve pedir desculpas a ele, mas a outra... bem diz que eu devia espancá-lo por se atrever a me tocar daquela forma!  
Realmente eu não sei o que fazer diário.  
Apenas agradecer a Merlim por você não falar...

**PS: ando pensando em seriamente meu novo nome ser Lisa Jane Granger ou Anna Jane Granger,** soa melhor não? bu.u/b


	12. Capítulo XII

**12 de Junho de 2007 - O Grande Baile**

Diário,  
Hoje foi o baileeee! E foi perfeitooo!  
Bem... Eu acordei e tudo mais e quando estava faltando 3 horas para o baile eu fui me arrumar! Eu estava com uma saia lilás que ia até o tornozelo, este estava com uma tornozeleira prateada que tinha algumas moedinhas pratas, uma blusa branca que deixava o ombro de fora, um colar prateado que tinha uma pedra lilás, várias pulseiras prateadas e aneis, na minha cintura estava amarrado um pano de seda rosa com um cintinho que era uma corrente com várias moedinhas prateadas, meus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulei as pontas deles, estava com uma maquiagem provocante e com um batom vermelho. Afinal eu estava fantasiada de cigana! Quando saí de meu quarto dei de cara com Marco e Malfoy se encarando! Eles estavam **LINDOSSS!**  
Marco estava vestido de pirata, usava um tapa-olho preto, a camisa branca aberta, um lenço vermelho na cabeça, uma calça preta e uma bota preta. Malfoy bem... Ele estava Bem mais atraente vestido de cigano! Ele estava com os cabelos nos olhos, uma calça preta meio colada com um sapato preto, uma blusa preta meio aberta (_deu vontade de tirar aquela blusa INTEIRAAA),_ um cordão dourado, vários anéis no dedo, e um pano vermelho amarrado em sua cintura.  
Ao me verem os dois se viraram e ficaram a me olhar, eu me senti nua por 2 segundos! Malfoy então se aproximou e tirou o pano e sua cintura e colocou em meu pulso esquerdo. Pisquei duas vezes sem entender.

- O que é isso? - Perguntei  
- Ora minha cara Granger, pelas tradições ciganas quando um _casal _- Ele frizou casal e olhou para Marco. - Dança uma música típica a mulher deve usar um lenço vermelho para demonstrar que é uma dança respeitosa, sem segundas intenções.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente de meu rosto nessa hora, Marco logo apareceu expulsando-o dali.

- Pelo que eu saiba Malfoy vocês não são nenhum casal! E vocês irão _ABRIR _o baile apenas isso! Então quando forem abrir o baile eu lhe _EMPRESTO _a minha companheira!  
- Como quizer meu caro Maquenzi! - Respondeu Malfoy sorrindo Marco estava bufando de raiva, quando saimos pelo quadro do homem decapitado ele falou algumas coisas baixinhas que eu não entendi direito, mas tenho certeza que ele estava chingando Malfoy.

Ao chegarmos no baile todos olhavam para mim e para ele, logo Malfoy desceu as escadas acompanhado de uma sonserina chamada Kátia Willian, bem ela é bem bonita, estava vestida de vampira, os cabelos negros dela e os olhos azuis destacavam naquela roupa vermelha e preta. Malfoy parecia orgulhoso por sua companhia ser tão bela!  
Logo Dumbledore apareceu e falou para eu e Malfoy abrirmos o baile.  
Despedi-me de Marco e fui até o centro do salão com Malfoy. A Dança começou e foi mais ou menos assim:

_Ay payita mía Guárdate la poesía Guárdate la alegría pa'ti  
(_Ai meu amorzinho Guarde a poesia Guarde a alegria pra você)

**Eu começava rebolando um pouco, e Malfoy sentado em uma cadeira.**

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
(_Não peço que todos os dias sejam de sol Não peço que todas as sextas sejam de festa)

**Eu ia dançando e rebolando até ele e passava a mão pelo seu rosto. (nesse momento os garotos gritavam)**

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón Si lloras con los ojos secos Y hablando de ella_(Tampouco te peço que volte suplicando perdão se chora com os olhos secos e falando dela)

**Malfoy então se levantava bruscamente e ia até mim me agarrando pela cintura.**

_Ay amor me duele tanto me duele tanto que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_  
(Ai amor, me dói tanto me dói tanto que você tenha ido sem dizer aonde.)  
(Ai amor, foi uma tortura te perder)

**Eu o empurrava delicadamente e ele sorria, ele batia um pé no chão e batia a palma eu fazia o mesmo**

_Yo se que no he sido un santo Pero lo puedo arreglar amor No solo de pan vive el hombre Y no de excusas vivo yo._  
(Sei que não fui um santo mas posso consertar, amor Não só de pão vive o homem e não de desculpas vivo eu...)

**Andávamos em circulos, até ele se aproximar de mim e me abraçar por trás, eu ainda rebolava**

_Solo de errores se aprende Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón Mejor te guardas todo eso A otro perro con ese hueso Y nos decimos adiós  
_(Só de erros se aprende e hoje sei que meu coração é teu Melhor guardar tudo isso, a outro cão com osso e dizemos "Adeus")

**Ele passava a mão por minha barriga e eu em seu pescoço.**

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_  
(Não posso pedir que o inverno perdoe a um rosal Não posso pedir as árvores que dêem peras)

**- Está curtindo o baile com sua companhia Malfoy? - Eu perguntei num sussuro enquanto ele me girava e me colava ao corpo dele novamente**

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_  
(Não posso te pedir o eterno a um simples mortal e andar atirando aos porcos, milhares de pérolas)

**Ele sussurou em minha orelha "ciúmes Granger"  
Respondi no mesmo tom "E se estiver?"**

_Ay amor me duele tanto me duele tanto que no creas más en mis promesas  
Ay amor es una tortura Perderte_  
(Ai amor, me dói tanto me dói tanto que não acredite mais nas minhas promessas.)  
(Ai amor, é uma tortura te perder)

**Nos separamos e ele sorria, batemos as palmas e os pés novamente e eu rebolei até ele, ele beijou meu pescoço e falou:  
- Não me provoque Granger...  
Respondi da mesma forma provocativa:  
- Medo de não resistir a mim Malfoy?**

_No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
(_Não fique abatida, não fique.  
Escute neguinha, olhe... não fale demais.  
De segunda à sexta tem meu amor deixe o sábado para mim que é melhor)

**Ele agarrou minha cintura e me girou, sentando-se na cadeira e me sentando junto, eu passava a mão pelo peitoral dele e me levantava rebolando e sorrindo, ia rebolando até o chão.**

_Oye mi negra no me castigues más Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido  
_(Ouça neguinha, não me castigue mais Porque lá fora sem você não tenho paz Eu sou um homem muito arrependido sou como a ave que volta ao seu ninho...)

**Eu fiz uma abertura no chão e ele se aproximou de mim e me levantou com um dos braços, me colocou em seu colo e rodava comigo, me desceu e me rodou até eu encontrar novamente o corpo dele.  
- Granger não me provoque, da próxima vez posso não deixá-la fugir... - Ele disse sorrindo - Não terá outra vez querido... - Eu sorri de volta.  
- Veremos Hermione, veremos... Ele me rodou e eu sai do corpo dele rebolando.**

_Yo se que no he sido un santo Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón No solo de pan vive el hombre Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
_(Sei que não fui um santo mas posso consertar, amor Não só de pão vive o homem e não de desculpas vivo eu...)

**Eu rebolava de costas para ele e ele ia a meu encontro, eu rebolei até o chão e ele me levantou novamente a abraçou-me por trás.**

_Solo de errores se aprende Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón  
_(Só de erros se aprende e hoje sei que meu coração é teu)

**Sorri e virei-me para ele e apontei para o peitoral dele, ele caminhava em passos lentos até a cadeira e eu o olhava naqueles lindos orbes cinzas.**

_Ay ay ay,  
Ay ay ay,  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti Fue una tortura perderte  
_(Ai, ai, ai ai, ai, ai Ai, tudo o que fiz por você Foi uma tortura te perder)

**Ele sentou-se na cadeira e eu rebolei novamente até o chão e subi ainda rebolando, ele me puxou e eu sentei em seu colo, joguei minha cabeça para trás e ele beijou meu pescoço.**

_Me duele tanto que sea asi  
Sigue llorando perdón Yo... yo no voy A llorar hoy por ti_  
(me dói tanto que seja assim.)  
(Siga clamando perdão ...Eu ...eu não vou chorar por ti.)

**Levantei-me e o encarei e rebolei mais um pouco, ele então me puxou e me sentou novamente em seu colo, a dança acabaria aí mas bem... Ele tinha que aparecer né? Beijou minha boca quando a música acabou. Escutamos uma série de aplausos e eu me levantei ofegante, ele fez o mesmo!**

Fomos parabenizados por todos, que não paravam de aplaudir, a nossa dança havia sido expetacular, Malfoy ficou se gabando por um tempo e eu fingi que o beijo fazia parte da dança, fui ao encontro de Marco e ele sorria.

- Dançou muito bem Mione! Não sabia que você dançava tão bem!  
- Obrigada Marco! - Eu disse sorrindo  
- Só não gostei da parte em que você e o Malfoy se beijaram. - Ele fez cara de nojo e eu sorri  
- Não seja ciumento Marco! Era parte da dança! E nem foi um beijo daqueles! - Eu ria Marco e eu ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, dançamos, comemos, sentamos e dançamos mais, ele concerteza é uma exelente companhia! Quando começou uma música lenta, nós dois estavamos sentados, ficamos observando os casais na pista. Gina e Harry, Rony e Luna, Parvati e um menino da Cornival... Dentre outros casais. Até que Marco foi pegar uma bebida para nós e Malfoy apareceu em minha frente.

- Quer dançar querida Cigana? - Ele estendeu a mão - Não obrigada, já estou acompanhada.  
- Mas não está dançando... Você gostaria que eu conversasse com você aqui sobre o que aconteceu ontem? - Ele me olhou desafiador.

Aceitei a mão de Malfoy e fomos até a pista de dança, a música era lenta e muito boa de se dançar a dois.

- Vamos desembucha o que você quer! - Eu falei séria  
- Granger se está apaixonada por mim por que está com o Maquenzi? - Perguntou-me sério.  
- Quem disse que eu estou apaixonada por você Malfoy? - Eu ergui minha sombrancelha  
- Também te amo Granger... - Ele disse girando os olhos  
- Se encherga Malfoy! - Eu disse séria  
- Já me encherguei e vi um cara lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso de olhos cinzas e cabelos perfeitos.

Não aguentei e começei a gargalhar.

- Modestoooo... - disse irônica  
- Você não sabe o quanto... De qualquer forma Granger estou aqui para me despedir.  
- Despedir? - Perguntei confusa  
- Estou indo hoje para minha mansão, minha mãe precisa de mim, mas eu volto depois das férias de julho, por isso não sinta saudades.  
- Ele piscou o olho e eu gargalhei  
- Finalmente terei paz!  
- De qualquer forma.. Foi bom dançar com você!

Malfoy me deu um selinho discreto e me largou no meio da pista de dança, saiu pelo grande salão, pensei em ir atrás, mas Marco me apareceu sorrindo e desisti de fazer isto.  
Após o baile, Marco veio me deixar aqui, entrei pela sala comunal e bati na porta do quarto de Malfoy, ninguém abriu então eu entrei, estava tudo escuro e arrumado, Fet o gato de Malfoy estava encolhido na cama, e quando me viu pulou em cima de mim, peguei Fet e abri uma gaveta do quarto de malfoy... Não tinha roupas.  
Era verdade... Ele ia ficar um tempo fora.  
Fechei os olhos e deitei-me na cama dele, aquela cama estava impreguinada com o cheiro dele, levantei-me e enchuguei umas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por meu rosto, fui para meu quarto, peguei você meu diário querido e fui para o quarto dele, deitei-me na cama dele e aqui estou esrevendo.  
É difícil admitir mas Malfoy vai fazer falta.  
Acho que estou apaixonada por ele.  
Mais do que eu pensava.  
Ai Malfoy... Você complicou minha vida!  
**EU DEVIA TE ODIAR POR ISTO!**  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!  
Graças a MERLIM!


	13. Capítulo XIII

**19 de Junho de 2007 - Saudades do Fuinha**

Diário,  
Eu tenho que admitir que aquele fuinha oxigenado insuportável me faz falta! Até das minhas brigas com ele eu tenho saudades! E por incríevl que pareça eu me mudei para o quarto dele, não sei o motivo disso mas me sinto bem aqui... Hoje faz uma semana que ele foi embora... Parece que minha vida perdeu a emoção! Gina estava falando isso hoje no café-da-manhã que eu ando parecendo um zumbi! E eu não discordo.  
Ando sei saco para fazer nada e até Marco percebeu! Perguntou o que eu tinha e eu disse que era apenas tristeza por ter de passar as férias em Hogwarts, papai e mamãe haviam decidio fazer uma viagem para o Canadá e bem eu não vou atrapalhar a segunda lua-de-mel deles né?  
Marco disse que se pudesse me levava para passar ás férias com ele, ele só não me levava porque iria passar ás férias na casa dos avós. Marco é gentil e doce! Rony me convidou para ir a toca com ele Harry, Gina e Luna. Mas recusei.  
Acho que vou aproveitar essas férias para dar uma boa estudada! Faz tempo que eu não sei o que é um livro.  
Bem irei dormir agora... Não estou com muita paciência para escrever.  
Até logo diário Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**23 de Junho de 2007 - A CARTA DO FUINHA**!

Diário,  
recebi uma carta do insuportável! Acredita nisso? Bem nem eu estou acreditando, vou colar aqui a carta para você ter uma idéia.

_**Cara Granger,  
Sei que está sentindo muita falta de seu amado aqui, mas não se preocupe em breve estarei por aí, e farei questão de ficar tirando onda com sua cara.  
De qualquer forma, não pude deixar de saber pelos meus informantes que você irá ficar sozinha em Hogwarts nas férias... Tsc, Tsc, Tsc... Um coelhinho assustado em uma escola vazia, cuidado que o lobo mau pode aparecer e te pegar!  
Sei que anda com muitissimas saudades desse ser lindo e loiro aqui e devo dizer que eu até que sinto um pouco de falta de seus gritos escandalosos e das disputas pelo banheiro de manhã.  
Enquanto o que eu lhe falei no baile, não se preocupe eu não seria louco de dizer "nossas intimidades" na frente de todos.  
Em breve nos veremos até logo**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**EU **não pude deixar de rir, Malfoy nunca vai mudar o jeito arrogante de ser, acabei escrevendo essa carta para ele.

_Ilustrissímo Senhor Eu Sou Loiro e Lindo Malfoy,  
É incrível como sua modéstia aumenta a cada dia que passa! Pelo seu querido engano eu não tenho sentido sua falta e sim um grande alivio de ter o banheiro só para mim todas as manhãs! Enquanto eu ficar sozinha em Hogwarts nas férias, eu acho que isso não diz respeito a sua vida já que eu não sou coelho e muito menos tenho medo de lobo mau! Devo admitir que sinto falta de chingar e gritar em seu ouvido, mas acho que apenas isso que sinto falta já que eu realmente** te odeio**. Sobre o baile eu não fasso idéia do que você esteja falando, nunca tive intimidades com você, acho que você andou bebendo muita cerveija amanteigada e tendo alucinações.  
Espero não te ver em breve_

_PS: o seu gato ficou para trás se você não sabe e acho que ele é o único que realmente sente sua falta aqui._

_Atenciosamente_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Eu sei que eu menti na carta mas eu não posso demonstrar que estou **MORRENDO** de saudades dele! Eu não sou idiota a esse ponto! Eu imagino a cara dele quando leu a minha carta, concerteza deve estar com aquele sorriso sacarstico nos lábios, **AII COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE SORRISO!  
**Ain iain... Bem vou para a biblioteca agora estudar para os N.I.E.M's

Graças a Merlim que você não fala

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**20 de Julho de 2007 - Ai meu coração!**

Diário,  
fiquei um tempo sem escrever já que minhas férias estavam mais monótonas do que nunca e Malfoy só me mandou aquela carta e mais nenhuma outra. Minhas férias estavam se resumindo em estudos e cuidar de Fet e Bichento, até hoje.  
Eu estava dormindo no quarto de Malfoy, a cama dele é mais confortável que a minha! Bem lá estava eu sonhando quando eu escuto a porta abrir, pensei ser Fet já que todas as manhas ele empurra a porta com a patinha e entra se acomodando no pé da cama. Quando abri os olhos dei de cara com...

- **MALFOY O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?** - Eu berrei e me cobri até o pescoço com as cobertas.  
- Eu é que pergunto! Pelo que eu saiba esse é o meu quarto! - Ele dizia olhando para o quarto e para a placa na porta.  
- É eu sei mas... - Tentei explicar em vão  
- Sentiu tanta minha falta que veio para o meu quarto foi Granger? - Ele dizia sorrindo  
- Malfoy vai para o **INFERNO!** - Eu disse brava me levantando da cama e passando por ele indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu estava lavando meu rosto e escovando meus dentes, Malfoy estava me olhando encostado na porta do banheiro com aquele maldito sorriso.

- Você não ia voltar lá pra agosto? - Perguntei séria  
- Decidi voltar mais cedo... Não me agrada **MEU** coelho ficar sozinho em Hogwarts, há muitos lobos a solta... - Ele sorria  
- Não sabia que havia comprado outro animal de estimação Malfoy... - Eu disse irônica.  
- Eu não comprei Granger, o meu coelho está de frente para mim...

Sai do banheiro e fingi estar procurando algo, ele ria.

- Onde? Eu não estou achando! Por acaso seu coelho é invisível?  
- Granger só você mesma...

Então ele aproximou-se de mim e me beijou ferozamente, eu senti saudades das vezes que ele fazia isso, o beijei na mesma forma, ele deitou-me no sofá e deitou-se em cima de mim, estava prestes a tirar minha camisola quando Fet o gato dele pulara com tudo em cima de nós.

- Eu não acredito! - Ele dizia girando os olhos.  
- Hey! Devia tratar melhor seu gato! Ele foi o único que sentiu sua falta sabia? - Eu disse séria

Malfoy pegou Fet nas mãos e acariciou os pelos do animal, sentei-me no sofá e me recompuz, Malfoy fez o mesmo.

- Como foi suas férias? - Perguntei sem olhá-lo  
- Férias? Eu não sei o que é isso a um bom tempo... - Ele disse com um sorriso triste.  
- Hum...  
- Tem certeza que Fet foi o único a sentir minha falta Granger? - Ele virou meu rosto para ele  
- Absoluta certeza... - Eu disse rindo e ele sorriu.  
- E como anda Maquenzi? Ainda está saindo com ele? - Malfoy fechou a cara e cruzou os braços  
- Pra falar a verdade ando seriamente pensando em começar um namoro firme com ele, sabe Malfoy? O Marco é um cara muito gentil, bonito, sencivel... - Olhei para Malfoy e ele me olhava com ódio no olhar  
- Você não é louca de namorar aquele imbecil! - Ele disse  
- Por que não? - Respondi  
- Ele não serve para você! - Ele realmente estava nervoso, senti vontade de rir  
- E quem serve, você? - Eu apontei para ele e começei a gargalhar.  
- Quem sabe... - Ele disse me olhando e sorrindo.

Fui levantar-me do sofá mas Draco me puxou novamente, cai em cima do colo dele e ele me abraçou forte contra seu corpo, senti a mão dele passiar pelas minhas coxas e logo as afastei dali e o olhei séria.

- Para com isso Malfoy...  
- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu... - Ele disse me olhando sério.  
- Nós não somos nada para fazer esse tipo de coisa! - Eu disse brava  
- Granger, você é virgem não é? - Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha, e eu abaixei a cabeça corada, ele afroxou um pouco os braços de mim e ergueu minha cabeça. - Não precisa sentir vergonha...

Então ele se levantou e me levantou junto a ele, pegou em meu queixo e beijou-me a boca, não foi um beijo de desejo e sim um beijo de amor. Senti meu corpo estremecer e ele enlaçou minha cintura.

- Você é minha Granger e de ninguém mais escutou? - Ele disse num sussurro  
- Eu não sou de ninguém Malfoy... - Disse sorrindo  
- Estou falando sério Granger, você é minha garota escutou! E eu sou ciumento e possecivo, por isso não me culpe se quebrar a cara de Maquenzi se ele tentar roubá-la de mim!  
- Nossa o Draquinho está se revelando... - Eu disse sorrindo e ele fez uma careta.  
- Draquinho não! Faça-me o favor! - Ele ria um pouco  
- Está bem... Draco... Eu pensarei no seu caso...

Me soltei dele e aqui estou diário, em meu quarto feliz da vida escrevendo em você... Malfoy está bem mudado, é até engraçado de se ver...

Aiii diário Graças a Merlim que você não falaaaaaa!


	14. Capítulo XIV

**21 de Julho de 2007 - Briga de Casal**

Diário, hoje o dia foi interessante... Eu acordei, ou melhor **FUI ACORDADA** por aquele maluco que despejou um balde d'água em minha cabeça!

- **MALFOY SEU IMBECIL IDIOTA FUINHA OXIGENADO TRASGO RIDICULO FILHO DE UMA.**  
- Olha a boca Granger... - Ele dizia girando os olhos. - Por Merlim será que você nunca acorda de bom humor?  
- **COMO EU VOU ACORDAR DE BOM HUMOR SE VOCÊ ME TACOU UM BALDE D'ÁGUA?**  
- Ah isso? Bem eu estava tentando te acordar, mas você parecia mais morta do que viva então resolvi te acordar assim... - Ele se explicava  
- **UM MODO BEM DELICADO NÃO ACHA?** - É eu ainda estava furiosa e gritando.  
- Se eu te beijasse aposto que levaria uma tapa na cara e ainda seria chamado de pervertido, abusado, dentre outros elogios que você adora me chamar.

É ele estava certo... Odeio quando ele está certo! Fiquei calada e sai do quarto, entrei no banheiro trancando-o em seguida. Tomei um banho e me arrumei, sai de lá e vi Draco sentado no sofá lendo algo.

- Lendo? - Perguntei  
- Não... Escovando os dentes... - Ele dizia girando os olhos  
- Grosso! Depois eu que sou a mal humorada! - Larguei-me no sofá e fechei a cara.  
- Granger... Você é Mal Humorada! - Ele dizia sorrindo. - Não vai dar um beijo de bom dia em seu namorado?  
- Namorado? Que eu saiba eu não tenho namorado! - Eu disse séria  
- Ah qual é Granger! Estamos namorando! - Ele se inrritou  
- Desde quando? - Perguntei erguendo minhas sombrancelhas  
- Desde **ONTEM!** Raios! Você tem aminésia por acaso? - Ele levantava-se com tudo e me olhava.  
- Ahhh Aquilo? Bem aquilo que eu saiba não é um pedido em namoro! E agente só_ "ficou"_ Draquinho.- ele fez uma careta ao escutar o apelido. - De qualquer forma você vai ter que se esforçar muito para ser meu namorado!

Bem aí ele me olhou sério e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Eu não vou bancar o palhaço Granger! - É ele estava puto da vida  
- Não estou falando para você bancar o palhaço Malfoy! - Eu levantei-me  
- Granger eu não sou romântico e não vou correr atrás de você... - Ele dizia sorrindo  
- E eu muito menos vou namorar um cara que não sabe me dar valor! - Eu disse brava  
- Vai ser assim então?  
- VAI!  
- Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta! - Ele dizia sorrindo  
- Errou malfoy... A verdade é "_Vamos ver quanto tempo o Draquinho aguenta sem beijar a Granger"_  
- Sem beijar? COMO ASSIM SEM BEIJAR? - Ele estava pálido  
- Eu não quero ficar falada por aí Malfoy! Não sou garota de se agarrada por qualquer um! Se você se atrever a me beijar novamente, terei que te azarar... - Sorri vitoriosa

Deixei Draco com cara de panaca na sala comunal e entrei aos pulinhos para o quarto, bem a alguns segundos atrás ele estava espancando a porta e gritando.

**- GRANGER VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA?  
**-** EU SOU MALUCA SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE DRAQUINHO!** - Eu gritei e logo me acabei de tanto rir.

É diário eu estou sendo durona agora! Se Draco Malfoy realmente me quer ele terá de provar que me merece! E que comece o jogo!  
Ahhh estou pensando em passar a ultima semana de férias na Toca! Pra falar a verdade acho que vou amanhã mesmo!

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**31 de Julho de 2007 - Voltando a Hogwarts**

Diário,  
Perdo-e essa pobre alma que ficou vários dias sem escrever! Esqueci você aqui em meu quarto em Hogwarts! A semana na toca foi perfeita! Fui recebida com muito carinho por todos! A Sra. Weasley e Luna estavam muito amigas e Gina dizia que elas logo vão marcar o casamento de Luna e Rony sem o Rony saber! Morri de rir!  
Contei a Gina tudo sobre o meu relacionamento com Malfoy, tudo mesmo, não escondi nada! Gina dava boas gargalhadas e falava _"IMAGINA A CARA DELE!",_ eu pude rir também... Ela disse que me apoiava 100 em dar esse Gelo em Draco, já que a fama dele de galinha é maior do que a dor de receber um balasso na cabeça! Harry e Gina estão uma gracinha! Você tinha que ver o amor deles como anda! Eu meio que sobrei de vela mas nem me encomodei com isso, nos divertimos muito!  
Cheguei hoje em Hogwarts e encontrei Marco no corredor, ele me contou que suas férias fora as piores da vida dele e que ele não parou de pensar em mim... Ele me acompanhou até a minha sala comunal e disse que ia para a Torre da Sonserina. Quando entrei pelo quadro do homem decapitado deparei-me com Malfoy sentado lendo um livro e girando a Varinha, fingir não ver ele e fui entrando com tudo quando toquei a porta de meu quarto...

- Educação mandou lembrança hein Granger! - Ele disse erguendo a cabeça e olhando para mim  
- Não tinha te visto Malfoy.  
- Alguém já lhe disse que é uma péssima mentirosa? - Ele veio se aproximando sorrindo e me encurralou na parede, ia me beijar mas... - O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Se não se afastar de mim agora irei te azarar! - Eu disse sorrindo  
- Granger dá para **PARAR** com essa brincadeira idiota! - Ele disse sério  
- Brincadeira? Quem disse que **EU** estou brincando? Se quer me ter, terá de provar que me merece!

Ele se afastou de mim e eu entrei no meu quarto, e aqui estou escrevendo em você. Escutei Malfoy falar um... "_Essa garota ainda vai me deixar MALUCO!"_ e entrar para seu quarto. Ai iai... Ver Malfoy assim me mata de tanto rir!

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**01 de Agosto de 2007 - Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes...**

Diário,  
Hoje foi um dia realmente constragedor, engraçado e ao mesmo tempo infeliz! Não entendeu? Bem eu vou explicar. Acordei e como sempre briquei pela posse do banheiro com Draco. Quando eu estava saindo ele disse que eu não devia me arrumar tanto e eu retruquei dizendo que isso não era problema dele.  
Ele disse que se nós não tinhamos nada ele poderia ficar com qualquer menina de Hogwarts e que se ele fizesse isso não era para eu ir chorando atrás dele. Eu disse que o que ele faz da vida dele não me interessa.  
Bem... Foi dito e** FEITO!  
**Eu estava saindo da aula de aritimancia com o Marco, ele havia me pedido em namoro e eu disse que ira pensar.  
Ao chegarmos num corredor vi Draco passar com uma menina da Sonserina abraçado, aí que **ÓDIO QUE ME DEU!** Me controlei ao máximo, até que o fuinha **LASCOU UM BEIJO NA GAROTA!  
**Bem... Se ele pode sair assim beijando os outros** EU TAMBÉM POSSO**!  
Olhei para Marco e sorri e falei numa altura que Malfoy ouviria também

- Marco sabe aquele seu pedido de namoro?  
- Sim... - Ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando - Acho que não quero namorar ainda mas... Gostaria muito de ficar com você... - Eu disse sorrindo.

Na mesma hora Draco parou de beijar a garota e se virou para me olhar, Marco estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e então eu... **EU O BEIJEI!** Céus ele beija bem! _(só não tão bem como o MAlfoy mas isso agente releva!)._ Não se passou nem 4 segundos o beijo já que Malfoy dera um soco certeiro na cara de Marco que caira no chão, olhei a cena boquiaberta!  
Os dois rolavam no chão como dois animais, Harry e Rony apareceram no corredor e conseguiram separá-los.

**- VAI PAGAR POR ISSO MALFOY! -** Marco gritou  
**- VÁ SE FERRAR MAQUENZI!** - Draco retrucou - **E VÊ SE ME SOLTA POTTER! ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE A SUA CARA TAMBÉM!**

Harry olhou para Draco e o soltou, no mesmo instante Draco saiu do corredor, deixando todos sem entender nada, inclusive a menina que ele estava. Marco então me pediu desculpas e eu disse que a culpa não era dele já que Malfoy que havia começado! Deixei ele na Ala Hospitalar e subi para minha sala comunal.  
Quando cheguei vi Draco olhando pela janela, ele estava muito nervoso ainda, podia se ver.

**- O QUE FOI A AQUELA CENA RIDÍCULA MALFOY!** - Eu gritei e ele se virou  
**- EU É QUE PERGUNTO GRANGER! QUE CENA RIDÍCULA FOI AQUELA?  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TE INTERESSA O QUE EU FAÇO DE MINHA VIDA!  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO SÓ PARA ME DEIXAR COM CIÚMES?  
- PELO QUE EU SAIBA NÃO FUI EU QUE ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO COM OUTRA GAROTA! VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU MALFOY!  
- ENTÃO VOCÊ ADMITE QUE ESTAVA AGARRANDO MAQUENZI SÓ PARA ME FAZER CIÚMES!  
- BEIJEI MAQUENZI PORQUE ELE SIM ME MERECE! ELE SIM SABE DEMONSTRAR SEUS SENTIMENTOS! ELE SIM SABE FAZER UMA GAROTA FELIZ AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ!**

Bem ao eu acabar de falar aquilo nós dois trocamos olhares mortais, ele me olhava com raiva e eu fazia o mesmo, até que os olhos dele pareceram transmitir paz e ele deu um passo pra frente, eu dei um para trás.

- Granger...  
- Não se aproxime! - Eu saquei minha varinha. - Você é um grande idiota Malfoy!

Corri para meu quarto e fechei a porta, e ele gritou

**- NÃO PENSE QUE EU IREI CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ GRANGER! EU NÃO SOU ESSE TIPO DE HOMEM BABACA!**

Merlim me diz por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por um homem TÃOOO COMPLICADOOOO?  
Realmente minha vida parece aquelas novelas trouxas! Só posso te agradecer por não falar diário, só isso.  
Até logo...


	15. Capítulo XV

**05 de Agosto de 2007 - Ouvindo conversas**

Diário,  
Sei que escutar conversa dos outros é falta de educação, mas quando o assunto é você não dá para não escutar não é? Tudo começou nessa manhã quando eu sai do salão principal e graças as mudanças das escadas eu fui parar na Torre da Sonserina, foi quando vi Malfoy e Blás Zambine conversando encostados na parede. Bem eu ia tentar passar por ali sem que eles não me vissem e o mais rápido possível quando...

- E então Draco? Como anda com a Granger? Soube que perdeu ela para o Maquenzi! - Zambine falou sorrindo  
- Meu caro Zambine se burrice desse em morte você com certeza estaria morto! - Sorriu Draco com um daqueles MALDITOS SORRISOS  
- O que quer dizer Malfoy? - Zambine fechou a cara  
- Granger está caidinha por mim, não resistiu a esse par de olhos de diamantes, ela está usando Maquenzi apenas para fazer um ciuminho ridículo em mim. Granger agora quer que EU Draco Malfoy prove que a mereço! - Ele ficou sério.

Nessa hora Blás Zambine caiu na gargalhada, eu jurei que ele ia ter um troço, mas aí ele falou

- Sabe Malfoy... Você realmente complica as coisas... Você diz que gosta mesmo da Granger mas não faz nada para tê-la. Quando esse orgulho vai acabar? - Zambine estava sério e eu pensei "_VALEU ZAMBINE PONTO PARA VOCÊEE"_  
- Não sou bonzinho Blás e você sabe disso! Granger quer um capacho e eu não sou esse tipo de cara! Mas eu sei que ela não vai dar de atirada e sair se jogando para os garotos, por isso ponto para mim! Logo, logo ela estará aqui no colo do lindo e loiro Malfoy pedindo mil desculpas!

Após escutar isso eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha, sai correndo dali, **COMO DRACO PODE SER TÃO INCENCIVEL! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? ELE NÃO É O ULTIMO SAPO DE CHOCOLATE DO MUNDO MÁGICO NÃOOO! SE ELE PENSA QUE EU VOU IR AOS PÉS DELE ELE ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO E EU VOU PROVAR TAMBÉM QUE POSSO SER ATIRADA! VOU FAZER UMA COISA NA QUAL MALFOY VAI SE ARREPENDER DE DIZER AQUELAS PALAVRAS MALDITAS AHHH SE VAIII!**

É melhor eu parar de escrever diário antes que eu acabe rasgando você de raiva.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**06 de Agosto de 2007 - STRIPPER!**

Diário,  
Ontem após eu escutar aquela conversa de Malfoy e Zambine eu passei a noite em claro com ódio! E graças a Merlim que eu não vi o Malfoy o resto do dia se **NÃO EU MATAVA** ele! Enfim... Como você já deve ter percebido eu + cerveja amenteigada + whisky de fogo não combina... Gina veio essa manhã para meu quarto e tomamos um pouco... **TÁ BOM BEBEBOS 2 GARRAFAS INTEIRAS!** E como sempre duas mulheres bebadas acabam falando sobre suas desgraças na vida amorosa. Gina começou a falar que Harry não a amava, que ele não demonstrava isso, que ele não avançava nenhum sinal, que ele estava com ela por pena... Aí eu começei a falar que Malfoy só queria me usar e me jogar fora, que ele achava que me tinha a hora que ele quizesse... Enfim... Ficamos a manhã toda falando mau dos homens! Quando chegou a hora do almoço Gina e eu saimos pelo quadro do homem decapitado e Gina disse que iria falar com Harry e por um ponto final nessa história toda. Ela saiu meio que tropeçando nos próprios pés, e eu... Bem eu cismei em ir para o jardim, estava sentindo muito calor.  
Quando cheguei no jardim, o calor parecia ter piorado e escutei uma música tocar, e bem.  
Vou descrever aqui o que aconteceu:

_I know you like me I know you do Thats why whenever I come around Shes all over you_

(Eu sei que você gosta de mim Eu sei que gosta É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo Ela está dando em cima de você)

** Eu começei a rebolar e a desabotoar uns botões de minha blusa, quando dei por mim estava em cima da mesa dançando.**

_And I know you want it Its easy to see And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me_

(Eu sei que você quer isto É fácil de ver E na sua cabeça Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo)

**Eu estava completamente fora de mim, apenas escutava a música e os assobios dos garotos que cercavam a mesa, fiz uma abertura e um garoto da Cornival beijou minha perna, passei a mão no rosto dele e levantei-me.**

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha ?  
Don't cha ?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha ?  
Don't cha_

(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?)

**Eu rebolava até o chão e eles deliravam, então terminei de desabotoar a blusa ficando apenas de sutian e de saia, joguei a blusa longe e os garotos iam a loucura, eu cantava junto da música, e sentia um calor insuportavel invadir meu corpo.**

_Fight the feeling  
Leave it alone  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Lets keep it friendly  
You have to play fair  
See I dont care  
But I know  
She aint gonna wanna share_

(Lute contra o sentimento  
Deixe-o sozinho  
Porque se não for amor,  
Simplemente não é o bastante para deixar seu lar feliz  
Vamos continuar como amigos  
Você tem que jogar limpo  
Olha, eu não me importo,  
Mas eu sei que ela não vai querer dividir)

**Eu passava a mão pelos meus cabelos e pela minha boca, aquela ali não era eu... Os garotos gritavam feitos loucos, e então eu mandei um beijo para todos e tirei os sapatos e as meias, eles gritavam de emoção.**

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha ?  
Don't cha Baby ?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha ? Don't cha_

(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?)

**Começei a retirar minha saia delicadamente, quando ela estava completamente desabotoada, olhei para frente e vi um loiro seguido por um ruivo e um moreno os três completamente inrritados...**

- **SAIAM DA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU AZARE TODOS VOCÊS!** - Era a voz de Malfoy.  
- **NÃO ESTÃO ESCUTANDO! SAIAM!** - Era Harry.  
- **SAIAM LOGO DA FRENTE SEUS PERVETIDOS!** - Era Rony...

Nesse momento eu me toquei do que estava fazendo, mas estava tão bebada que não conseguia parar, eu vi então Rony arrancar minhas roupas das mãos dos outros caras que estavam ali e Harry fazer o mesmo, Malfoy vinha em minha direção, ele parecia fora de si. Me jogou nos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas, eu me debatia e ele parecia não ligar para isto, eu gritava e chorava.

**- ME SOLTA MALFOY SEU IDIOTA EU TE ODEIO! EU VOU PROVAR QUE NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE PODE ME TER!** - Ele não me dava nenhuma atenção, continuava a andar e me carregar tranquilamente com a varinha em punho.

Ele estava até calmo, até um garoto da sonserina falar.

- Ah qual é Malfoy? O show estava ótimo! Deixe ela continuar! - Saia de minha frente ou eu te azaro... - Ele estava calmo  
- Qual é Malfoy? Ele é até gostosinha olha só...

Bem, o resultado foi este... Draco guardou a varinha no bolso, deu um sorriso sacarstico e deu um murro na cara do menino, e eu continuava gritando e mandando ele me deixar em paz, ele subiu as escadas com Harry e Rony em seu calcanhar, entraram pelo quadro do homem decapitado e Draco me jogou ne minha cama no meu quarto, fazendo questão de pegar minha varinha e trancar a porta quando saiu.  
Eu espanquei a porta, gritei, chinguei... Eu estava bebada... u.u Quando eu me acalmei um pouco deitei-me em minha cama e começei a senti uma péssima dor de cabeça, levantei-me e estava tonta... Vomitei e sentei-me na cama de cabeça baixa ainda chorando.  
Malfoy entrou no quarto e me olhou com uma cara que eu pensei que jamais veria. Ele tinha um copo com água na mão e um comprimido, colocou no criado mudo e com magia limpou o vômito do chão, me olhou novamente e eu chorava alto, sem dizer nada ele saiu pela porta e a trancou novamente.  
Tomei o comprimido e bebi a água, agora são 3:00 da manhã e me sinto melhor mas ainda com dor de cabeça.  
Eu não sei com que cara irei aparecer amanhã e não sei com que cara Malfoy vai me olhar, nem Harry e nem Rony... Muito menos Marco!  
Ai diário que vergonha que eu estou sentindo.  
Eu não consigo nem me olhar no espelho!  
O que eu fui fazerr? (vontade de chorar)  
Vou ir agora, tentar dormir... Duvido que eu consiga mas tentar é sempre bom.  
Obrigada por ser meu confidente diário... Só com você eu consigo desabafar!

Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	16. Capítulo XVI

**07 de Agosto de 2007 - Amizade**

Diário,  
Eu acordei e olhei para o criado-mudo, este estava com uma bandeija onde tinha algumas frutas, suco, pão, leite... Parecia o café da manhã de uma rainha, notei que eu não estava mais com a roupa que havia dormido, estava com uma confortavel camisola. Alguém deve ter trocado minha roupa... Foi o que eu pensei.  
Novamente começei a chorar e a porta de meu quarto se abriu, Harry entrou e sentou-se no pé de minha cama, ele me olhava com tanto carinho que eu não me contive, me atirei no colo dele e chorei, chorei tanto que nem sei explicar diário. Harry fora compreencivo, acariciou meus cabelos e ficou calado, ergui minha cabeça ainda chorando e começei.

- Ha-Harry... Me... Me desculpa... Eu... Eu... Eu estava fora de mim! - Cobri meu rosto com as duas mãos, eu estava morrendo de vergonha, ele então retirou minhas mãos e ergueu minha cabeça, sorriu amavelmente e olhou no fundo de meus olhos.  
- Levante a cabeça jovem! - Ele disse. - Você teve sorte de chegarmos a tempo se não você estaria nua na frente de toda Hogwarts! - Ele ficou sério. - Não se envergonhe Mione, essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias! - Ele abriu um sorriso.

Sorri para Harry e o abraçei, ele me mandou comer, começei a comer e ficamos conversando, ele disse que nunca havia visto Draco tão revoltado antes.

- Como vocês souberam que eu... Bem.. Eu estava fazendo aquilo? - Perguntei curiosa  
- Ah... Bem... A Gina chegou no salão principal quando estavamos almoçando, e ela estava mais "alegre" começou a falar um monte de coisa e Rony percebeu que ela estava bebada, Luna logo tirou ela dali e bem... a Gina falou assim. _"A MIONE É QUE ESTAVA CERTA EM IR PARA O JARDIM!"_. Olhei para Rony e nisso Malfoy chegou até nós e falou _" A Granger está bebada?",_ ficamos em silêncio e então nos tocamos e saimos correndo, foi aí que vimos o que vimos e fizemos o que fizemos. - Harry terminou com um longo suspiro.  
- Er... AIII QUE VERGONHAAA! - Eu escondi minha cara no travisseiro.  
- De qualquer forma Mione você vai ter de enfrentar a escola toda amanhã... E bem... han... O Malfoy disse que desse quarto você não sai tão cedo... - Harry me olhava esquizito

Foi aí que eu me toquei que **EU ESTAVA SENDO COLOCADA DE CASTIGO COMO UMA CRIANÇA DE 2 ANOS DE IDADE!**

- **COMO ASSIM NÃO SAIO TÃO CEDO?** - Eu gritei  
- O Malfoy disse que você tem que pensar em seus atos.  
**- ELE NÃO É MEU PAI PARA MANDAR EM MIM!  
**- Mione... Ele pode não ser seu pai mas bem... Ele que cuidou de você a noite toda... - Eu parei de gritar e olhei séria para Harry. - Quando você parou de gritar e berrar ele veio aqui, depois ele trocou sua roupa, e bem... Hoje de manhã ele foi até a cozinha e fez essa bandeja para você com a ajuda dos elfos é claro... Ele estava realmente preocupado, pela primeira vez eu acho que o Malfoy se preocupou com alguém...

Depois desse discurso do Harry eu fiquei sem palavras, não sabia o que falar. Harry disse que tinha que ir ver Gina, depositou um beijo em minha testa e saiu do quarto. Tornei a me deitar, acabei adormecendo... Acordei com alguém entrando em meu quarto segurando uma bandeija, era Draco. Ele estava com a pior cara do mundo, cara de quem passou a noite acordado, sentei-me na cama.

- Malfoy... - Ele virou de costas após colocar a bandeija no criado. - Precisamos conversar.  
- Não está em condições Granger... - Ele disse sério. - Coma seu almoço, você precisa se alimentar.  
- Eu.. Eu quero sair.  
- Vai ficar aí até eu achar que precisa...

Após isso ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, ele não me olhou nem uma única vez... Diário eu estou me sentindo tão envergonhada! Harry foi tão doce comigo, ele sim é um amigo de verdade... Malfoy não me olhou e eu.  
EU ME SINTO TÃO MAL POR ISSO!

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-

**08 de Agosto de 2007 - A Dor..**

Diário,  
Hoje eu acordei e dei de cara com minha varinha, meu uniforme dobrado, meus sapatos e minhas meias, delicadamente colocados em cima do meu criado. Olhei para eles e vi que Malfoy havia me tirado de meu "castigo". Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho daqueles, me arrumei e desci para o salão principal. Ao chegar lá vi todas as garotas me olharem feio e os garotos fazerem "Fiu-Fiu". Eu queria sumir dali... Mas fiz o contrário, ergui minha cabeça e sentei-me na mesa da Grifinória, Gina logo apareceu e me abraçou forte, Luna fez o mesmo e logo foi para sua mesa, Rony sentou-se ao meu lado e Gina sentou-se com Harry.

- Mione... Estou orgulhosa de você! Você está encarando isso tudo de cabeça erguida como uma verdadeira Grifinória! - Gina disse, e eu me senti mais calma.

Ao terminarmos o café da manhã eu me levantei, nisso muitos garotos começaram a gritar, a bater palmas a falar_ "FAZ OUTRA DANÇA!",_ a fazer fiu-fiu... Bem aí Draco levantou-se da mesa da sonserina e foi até meu lado, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e gritou;

**- A PRÓXIMA GRAÇINHA QUE EU ESCUTAR EU TIRAREI 100 PONTOS DA CASA ESCUTARAM!**

Bem... Aí todos se calaram. Gina me olhou e piscou o olho para mim, Malfoy colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e me tirou dali, ele não me olhava e eu sentia uma dor tremenda por isto. Sentia vontade de chorar, ele me levou até a beira do lago e percebo que estavamos sozinhos, ele se encostou na árvore e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ele ainda não me olhava.  
Ajoelhei no chão e começei a chorar, eu cobria meu rosto e tentava abafar o choro, Malfoy não fazia nada, continuava encostado, perdido em seus pensamentos...

- Me desculpa... - Eu disse chorando... - **OLHA PRA MIM!** - Eu gritei

Bem isso foi o suficiente para ele virar as costas para mim.

- FALA COMIGO PELO MENOS! - Gritei novamente  
- Se recomponha Granger... - Ele continuava de costas e falava num tom frio. - Acho que você deveria aceitar o pedido de namoro de Marco... Não quero uma namorada covarde...

Dizendo isso ele saiu do jardim sem olhar para trás me deixando sozinha. Diário eu não me aguentei de chorar, chorei tanto.  
Resolvi dizer que não estava bem hoje e faltei todas as aulas, estou aqui em meu quarto, trancada... O que Draco fez hoje comigo foi pior que levar um tapa na cara...

Graças a Merlim que você não fala Diário...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**02 de Setembro de 2007**

Diário,  
Eu andei um tempo sem escrever, dizemos que minha drepressão andou pior do que eu pensava, o meu mês de agosto foi todo na ala hospitalar, eu me recusava a comer... Gina e Luna tem se monstrado boas amigas, Malfoy não olhou em minha cara desde aquele episódio.  
Graças as ameaças dele ninguém nunca mais tocou no assunto do meu "stripper". Marco me pediu em namoro novamente e eu disse que não poderia aceitar pois eu amava outra pessoa, então continuamos bons amigos.  
Hoje uma pessoa especial veio a Hogwarts me visitar, ninguém mais e niinguém mesmo do que o KRUM! Ele conseguiu arrancar boas gargalhadas minhas, disse que tinha sentido minha falta, tinha vindo a Hogwarts para tratar de negócios com Dumbledore.  
Quando eu e Krum estavamos conversando no jardim senti minha nuca queimar como se alguém estivesse nos observando.  
Olhei para trás e vi Malfoy me encarando, quando ele percebeu que eu havia o visto ele virou a cara e saiu do jardim. Falei para Vítor que tinha algo para resolver.

- Hermio-ni-ni... Focê está gosfando messmo do Malfffoy non?  
- Está tão na cara assim Vítor? - Eu perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos  
- Sí... Ele também gosfa de focê! Eu fi como ele olha para focê...

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Krum e agradeci por tudo, corri para o castelo, entrei pelo quadro do homem decapitado, a porta do quarto de Malfoy estava fechada, deduzi que ele estava lá e bem... Eu abri "delicadamente" a porta, ele estava deitado lendo um livro assustou-se.

**- PARA MIM JÁ CHEGA!** - Eu gritei e ele ergueu a sombrancelha. - **CANSEI DRACO! EU NÃO VOU MAIS ABAIXAR A CABEÇA! EU ESCUTEI SUA CONVERSA COM ZAMBINE MÊS PASSADO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU? BEM NÃO ESTOU TE CULPANDO POR TER FEITO UM GLORIOSO STRIPPER EM FRENTE DE TODOS GAROTOS DE HOGWARTS! SÓ ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI SINCERO COMIGO! DISSE QUE ERA MEU NAMORADO MAS NUNCA DISSE QUE ME AMAVA QUE PELO MENOS GOSTAVA DE MIM! UMA GAROTA GOSTA DE SE SENTIR AMADA**! - Eu disse tudo gritando e ele levantou-se e ficou me olhando.  
- **QUEM CANSOU FUI EU GRANGER! VOCÊ QUER SEMPRE QUE AS PESSOAS PROVEM ALGO PARA VOCÊ MAS O QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE É QUE ATITUDES FALAM MAIS QUE PALAVRAS! EU DEMONSTREI QUE TE AMAVA E VOCÊ NÃO SE TOCOU! EU NÃO SOU ESSES CARAS BONZINHOS GRANGER! E MUITO MENOS AQUELES BABACAS QUE FICAM BABANDO SUAS MULHERES! EU NÃO SOU ASSIM E VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME MUDAR!  
- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

Eu começei a bater no peitoral dele com toda minha força e eu chorava com toda minha força.

- Para Granger... - Ele tentava me segurar.. - Para com isso... Para... Para... Para... **RAIOS PARA COM ISSO!**

Ele então me abraçou com toda força contra o corpo dele e eu chorei e gritava

- **ME SOLTA MALFOY EU TE ODEIO! EU TE ODEIO ME SOLTAAA!**

Ele não me soltava, continuava me segurando firme contra o corpo dele, algo aconteceu e eu fui me acalmando, ele beijou minha testa e acariciou meus cabelos, sentou no chão comigo no colo dele. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, apenas se ouvia os meus soluços... Estavamos enscostados na parede e ele adormeceu ali sentado comigo em seu colo, percebi que o rosto dele estava calmo e doce, beijei os lábios dele e me levantei, vim para meu quarto e aqui estou escrevendo.  
Eu percebi o que ele quiz me dizer.  
Draco é homem de gestos e não de palavras, e eu vou aguardar calmamente o dia que ele ainda vai me dizer que me ama...

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!


	17. Capítulo XVII

**03 de Setembro de 2007 - Esse homem é louco**

Diário,  
Hoje eu acordei extremamente feliz e aliviada, ter feito as pazes com o Draco realmente me fizeram bem, tomei um banho daqueles e me produzi toda ficando muito bonita... (modéstia parte linda eu sei que já sou eheheh) enfim.. ele estava me esperando sentado na sala comunal e quando eu entrei ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Bom dia! - Eu disse com um sorriso.  
- Dia... - Ele me olhou sério.

Ele levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a mim e me olhous nos olhos, me senti fraca por alguns segundos, bem ele beijou minha testa e eu fiquei com a cara de "COMO ASSIM?"

- Vamos descer, não quero me atrazar para a primeira aula...

Ele disse isso e foi saindo pelo quadro do homem decapitado, eu pisquei umas 3 vezes, eu realmente não estava entendendo **PORCARIA NENHUMA!** Corri atrás dele e ele já estava no meio das escadas, senti um forte aperto no coração ao ver Marrie Freur da Sonserina aparecer e ele a beijar. Minhas lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto eu pensei que depois de tudo aquilo que haviamos passado pelo menos íamos ficar juntos! Mera ilusão minha... Enchuguei as lágrimas e fui tomar meu café com os outros, sentei de costas para a mesa da sonserina e fiquei brincando com meu café da manhã.

- Mione, você está bem? - Gina me perguntou preocupada.  
- Sim.. Eu... Eu estou bem Gina não se preocupe não é nada demais...

Dizendo isso eu me levantei e fui dar uma volta no jardim, aquela tristeza estava me sufocando, não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali deitada debaixo daquela árvore, apenas sei que adormeci e quando acordei já era noite. Me assustei ao olhar para o relógio e ver que já eram 18:00, eu havia perdido todas as aulas e com certeza iria levar uma boa bronca, quando passei pelo salão principal vi que Marrie Freur chorava descompensadamente, dei os ombros e subi para meu apto, precisava de um bom banho e uma boa refeição.  
Quando entrei pelo quadro do homem decapitado me deparei com Harry, Gina, Draco, Luna e Rony. Eles estavam me olhando assustados e correram até mim me sacudindo e abraçando

- Mione onde você estava? - Harry perguntava  
- O que aconteceu? - Gina tambem  
- Você está bem? - Rony...  
- Deu um baita susto na gente! - E Luna.  
- Calma gente eu ainda estou viva! É que bem... Eu acabei dormindo debaixo da árvore do jardim e bem... Err... Desculpem foi sem querer...

Realmente eles estavam preocupados, ouvi um cermão de Gina de 10 minutos e logo descemos todos para jantarmos, Draco não falou nenhuma palavra apenas me olhou sério. Subimos para nossos aposentos após o jantar e esperamos a hora da monitoria, eu estava sentada lendo um livro quando ele sentou de frente a mim.

- Eu e Marrie terminamos... - Draco começou  
- Eu não tenho nada avê com isso... - virei de costas para ele  
- Por que você tem que complicar as coisas? - Ele perguntou passando as mãos no cabelo demonstrando impaciência  
- Não era eu que estava agarrando outra pessoa! - Revirei os olhos e continuei de costas.  
- Eu vou lhe provar Granger que você é a pessoa que eu gosto, cansei de tentar provar do meu jeito, afinal parece que você não entende! Mulheres! Sempre complicam as coisas! Você quer que eu lhe prove não é? Pois está bem amanhã eu vou começar a provar!

Dizendo isso ele saiu da sala comunal me deixando sozinha, e nem deu tempo de gritar que eu e ele ainda tinhamos que monitorar!  
Resultado eu fui monitorar sozinha! u.u Por Merlim esse homem é louco!  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário, graças a Merlim!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**04 de Setembro de 2007 - AI MEU MERLIM!**

Diário,  
**VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE ACONTECEUUUU!**  
Eu acordei hoje de manhã sentindo um cheiro de rosas quando abri meus olhos..**. MEU QUARTO ESTAVA CHEIO DE ROSAS BRANCAS!** Fiquei perplexas ao vê um cartão com as iniciais D.M, bem aí eu abri né... Olha só isso:

_Hermione,  
para começar tudo um bom dia! Espero que não esteja brava porque eu fiz isso para você... Bem isso não é nem a metade do que eu estou pensando, mas enfim você quer que eu lhe prove que eu gosto de você então eu vou começar agora.  
Espero que pelo menos valha a pena.  
D.M_

Eu li, reli, li denovo... E haviam tantas rosas que eu não sabia o que falar, apenas fiquei sorrindo feito uma idiota! Sai do quarto e quando cheguei no banheiro a banheira estava preparada para mim, com uma água quentinha e sais de banhos de todos os tipos. Tomei um longo e relaxante banho e desci para o salão principal, Draco estava me esperando na porta com um daqueles sorrisos que eu estou começando a gostar.  
Fui até ele e sorri, ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu. Bem eu não pude evitar de dar um selinho nele e sorrir.

- Hey! Só isso? - Ele me olhou incrédulo  
- Só estou agradecendo... - Eu sorri mais ainda. - Se quizer me provar mesmo terá de se esforçar mais.

Bem aí ele me olhou com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que me fez gargalhar, dei mais um selinho nele e sai saltitante pelo salão pricipal, todos repararam em minha alegria.

- Parece que um certo loiro andou fazendo alguém sorrir! - Gina falou rindo - Na verdade ele fez muito mais do que isso...

Contei a todos ali presentes o que Draco havia feito e então Gina começou

- Harry nunca fez isso para mim...

O coitado do Harry que bebia suco de abóbora engasgou na hora e eu e Gina morremos de rir da situação. As aulas estavam indo e vindo e no almoço uma coruja apareceu no salão com um saco e esse saco se movendo, o saco parou na minha frente e de lá saiu um gatinho** LINDO** cinza e feupudo com um enorme laço vermelho, e um cartão.

_Espero ganhar um beijo de verdade depois disso!  
D.M_

Gargalhei na hora e dei o nome do gato de Malfoy! Afinal o gato era a cópia de Draco, não gostou de ninguém ali só de mim e além disso era orgulhoso e roubou minha comida! Subi para meus aposentos para deixar o Malfoy e chegando lá vejo Draco me esperando sorrindo.

- E então? Mereço algo depois disso?  
- Merece sim... - Eu ia beijá-lo quando o meu gatinho lindo Malfoy pulou no meio. - Oh desculpe Malfoy! Eu vou colocar comida para você!  
- MALFOY? - Draco ergueu uma sombrancelha  
- É o nome dele! Ficou lindo não é?  
- EU NÃO QUERO ESSA BOLA DE PÊLOS COM MEU NOME  
- Ahhh mas eu achei lindo esse nome nele! Afinal ele e você se parecem muito.  
- EU NÃO PAREÇO COM ESSE PULGUENTO!  
- Parece sim!

Eu começei a gargalhar e Malfoy passou pela perna de Draco, este apenas pegou o pobre gatinho e o analizou e o levou para meu quarto fechando a porta em seguida.

- Tudo bem eu deixo ele ter meu nome, afinal quando nos casarmos nossos filhos terão meu sobrenome mesmo.  
- Quem disse que eu vou me casar com você? - Eu disse risonha  
- Eu disse...

Draco me pegou com força pela cintura me colando em seu corpo e beijando meu pescoço, senti-me arrepiar até a alma, logo ele beijou minha boca com avidez e eu sorri entre o beijo, fazia tempo que ele não me beijava com tanto desejo.  
Sem perceber fomos andando entre os beijos para o quarto dele e ele me deitou na cama, dentando-se em cima de mim, tirou minha blusa e minha saia me deixando só de calçinha e sutian, eu fiz o mesmo e logo estavamos semi-nus, abri a perna para ficarmos mais juntinhos, assim era mais gostoso, mas logo percebi que se estivessemos nus eu havia dado a permissão para ele tirar minha virgindade.  
Draco me agarrava com mais força contra o corpo dele e estavamos completamente ofegante, minha mente me dizia para sair dali o mais rápido possivel mas meu corpo não obedecia, minha mente então começou a falar para que eu ficasse ali que eu não tinha nada a perder.  
Então eu começei a ficar, toquei o membro enrigecido dele e eu o vi gemer, continuei com a caricia e ele colocou a mão dentro de minha calçinha, afundando seu dedo para minha feminilidade, foi quando eu senti uma dor pontuda. Ele havia tocado minha virgindade e lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos involuntariamente.  
Draco percebeu e retirou a mão dali e se afastou de mim na mesma hora, eu o olhei assustada e ele começou a se vestir.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei.  
- Granger eu não vou permitir que minha namorada chegue atrazada em sua aula... - Ele não me olhava.  
- MENTIRA! NÃO MINTA PARA MIM DRACO!

Ele se virou e me olhou, começei e me vestir também.

- QUER SABER DRACO DANE-SE!

Sai do quarto dele batendo a porta, eu não entendo diário! Será que ele não sente mais vontade comigo? O que eu fiz de errado? Será que foi porque eu chorei? Mas foi sem querer! Eu sei que doeu um pouco mas em toda mulher dói! Fui para a aula extremamente revoltada e pensativa e ainda cheguei atrazada tendo que escutar aquele seboso falar! ARRGGG como eu ODEIO O SNAPE!  
Em seguida Draco chegou com uma cara arrasada de dar pena sabe? Me senti culpada...

Ai diário eu não sei mais o que fazer! Eu estou sentindo algo incrivel com Draco mas... é complicado sabe? Tem hora que eu vejo que ele não sente apenas desejo por mim mas isso tudo complica!  
Ai diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**06 de Setembro de 2007 - TPM**

Diário,  
Ontem Draco me evitou o dia todo, acredita que ele até faltou as aulas que iriamos ter juntos! E hoje parecia ser igual. Bem... Quando eu cheguei na aula de poções, percebi que Draco não estava, por incrivel que pareça hoje era meu dia de TPM. Tudo estava me inrritando, e é claro que o seboso tinha que começar a me torrar né?

- Senhorita Granger você está 5 minutos atrasada para minha aula, menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória, e menos 5 pontos por ficar ai em pé parada.  
- Acontece PROFESSOR que EU estou em PÉ, PORQUE NÃO TEM LUGAR PARA SENTAR SE O SENHOR É CEGO DEMAIS PARA PERCEBER! - É eu já estava com a macaca  
- Tenha modos Srta.Granger, não estamos no pátio do colégio, ah e menos 10 pontos por sua ousadia. - Ele virou as costas

Bem aí eu começei a ficar vermelha, azul, amarela. Harry vendo a cena falou.

- Calma Mione... - Eu o olhei como se fosse o ser mais insignificante do universo e acho que ele percebeu que hoje não era um dia bom para mim pois logo abaixou a cabeça.

Com muito custo achei um lugar para sentar, estava sem um pingo de saco para aquela aula, na verdade se Avada Kedrava não fosse uma maldição imperdoável eu a usaria no Snape! Aquele **FILHO DE UMA PUTA** percebeu que eu não estava nem ligando para o que ele explicava e me fez uma pergunta.

- Srta. Granger responda-me como se faz uma poção para curar ferimentos causados por Dragões?

Eu realmente não sabia, estava prestes a ter um infarto se perdesse mais pontos para a Grifinória, a sala se encontrou num silêncio matante, até que a Campa tocou! **SALVA PELO GONGO**! Abri um enorme sorriso e sai aos pulinhos da sala.  
Fomos almoçar, Harry e Rony me olhavam como se eu fosse um tipo de aberração, mal começamos a comer e Rony começou a fazer um barulho irritante. Fechei meus olhos e começei:

- Respira, Inspira, Respira, Inspira.  
- Mione você tá bem? - Harry começou

Bem essas simples palavras foram o ponto **MASTER** para que eu explodisse de vez!

- **É CLARO QUE EU ESTOU BEM? POR QUE EU NÃO ESTARIA BEM? TALVEZ PELO FATO DE DRACO MALFOY ESTAR ME IGNORANDO A DOIS DIAS INTEIROS!** - Vi Draco se esconder com as mãos no rosto na mesa da sonserina, todos olhavam para ele e para mim. - **OU PELO FATO DAQUELE SEBOSO ME DEIXAR LOUCA! TALVEZ SEJA PELOS N.I.E.M'S AFINAL EU ACHO QUE EU VOU PIRAR! RAIOSSSS SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊ MASTIGAR DIREITO RONALD! ESSE BARULHO ME INRRITA! SERÁ QUE UMA GAROTA NÃO PODE TER UM DIA DE TPM EM PAZZZZZZZ!**

Bem... Todas as cabeças dali estavam me olhando, vi Dumbledore sorri e a McGonnagal esconder o rosto com a mão, sai bufando dali, eu jurava que iria ter um colapso nervoso ou algo do tipo.  
E aqui estou **EU**, linda, leve e **COMPLETAMENTE STRESSADA**!  
Aí diario! Graças a Merlim que você não fala pois acho que se falasse eu o mandaria calar a boca!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**08 de Setembro de 2007 - COMO ASSIM OBRIGADO?**

Diário,  
Não se preocupe não vou te rasgar, minha TPM passou. Draco e eu hoje tivemos uma conversa definitiva, acho que graças a meu show de TPM ele resolveu falar comigo, afinal ele deve ter pensado:_ "É melhor eu falar logo com essa maluca antes que ela me faça passar mais vergonha"._  
Assisti as aulas hoje normalmente, pedi desculpas a Harry e Rony, eles disseram que tudo bem, sabem que TPM quer dizer Tensão Para Matar.  
Enfim!  
Quando voltei das aulas, estava prestes a tomar um ótimo banho e descer para jantar, encontro Draco sentado no sofá, os três gatos Fet, Malfoy e Bichento sentavam junto dele e assim que passei por eles, eles me lançaram um olhar tipo **_"VOCÊS TEM QUE PARAR DE BRIGAR!"._** Draco me olhou e levantou-se.

- Temos que conversar!  
- Não quero conversar agora... - é eu estava fugindo da conversa  
- Que eu saiba TPM dura apenas um dia... - Ele falou sério  
- Por Merlim Draco! **O QUE VOCÊ QUER?** Já não basta ter me rejeitado e ter me feito me sentir ridicula!  
- Não sabia que você ia ficar assim! Raios Granger! - Ele sentava-se no sofá e passava a não pelo rosto. - Acontece que eu nunca senti o que sinto por você por outra garota! E você ainda por cima é **VIRGEM!**  
- Ah ótimo! Agora ser virgem é um crime! - Eu cruzei os braços e o olhei séria.  
- Não começe com suas ironias! - Ele se levantava. - Tente entender! Não é fácil para mim ver você sentindo dor! Eu vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas quando eu lhe toquei!  
- Acontece Draco que caso você não saiba,** TODA MULHER SENTE DOR NA SUA PRIMEIRA VEZ!** Você devia saber isso mais do que ninguém já que já teve relações com quase todas garotas de Hogwarts!  
- Você não é igual a todas para mim... - Ele abaixou a cabeça

Ficamos em um silêncio mortal, essa era a prova de amor que eu tanto queria que ele me desse! E para ficar mais perfeito só faltava "Eu te amo". Bem... Ele levantou-se e eu o abracei e beijei-lhe a boca com carinho, quando nos separamos eu sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo... - E fechei os olhos esperando um "Eu também" "eu te amo muito"

**ACONTECE QUE NÃO VEIO ESSAS PALAVRASSS! SIMPLISMENTE NÃO VEIO!** Ele ficou calado e nos separamos eu o olhei nos olhos confusa e adivinha o que a **ANTA** falou?

- Err... Obrigado?

Eu o olhei com a cara mais surpresa do mundo! Senti que meus olhos iam pular para fora de meu rosto de tanto que eles estavam arregalados.

- **DENADA! DISPONHA!** - Eu falei brava entrando no meu quarto e fechando a porta.

Ainda o escutei dizer _"Parabéns Draco Malfoy, você conseguiu ser mais imbecil do que o Weasley! E o troféu de idiota do ano vai para! Draco Malfoy!"_

Fala sério diário? Ou o Draco tem sérios problemas mentais ou ele é **UM COMPLETO IDIOTAAAA!  
**'vontade de esganar alguém'  
Bem eu estou indo... Preciso estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s.  
Ah dia 10 está chegando LaLaLaLaLa Finalmente! Meu aniversário vai chegar! E adivinha! Vai ser no dia que vai ter jogo de quadribol Sonserina X Grifinória!  
Ai iai!  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário! Graças a Merlim.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**10 de Setembro de 2007 - Parabéns para mim!**

Diário,  
Hoje é meu aniversário! E para começo de tudo **PARABENS PARA MIM!** Enfim... Hoje além de ser um dia especial foi um dia cômico! Para começo de história, eu tenho evitado o Draco desde o episódio do _"obrigado",_ e ele estava quase tendo um troço para falar comigo... Hoje teve jogo da Sonserina X Grifinória, e ele arrumou a pior hora para falar comigo.  
O meu dia começou ótimo com muito parabéns, vários presentes, chegamos para assistir o jogo e logo os garotos entraram em campo.  
O jogo estava animado, os dois times pareciam não querer perder! Rony fazia grandes defesas e a galera da Grifinória gritava **"WEASLEY É O NOSSO REI EI EI EI"**  
Até que, Draco veio voando em minha direção, todos olharam para nós e ele ficou dipindurado na vassoura e me olhava desafiadoramente.

- Granger fala comigo.  
- Não! - Eu virei a cara - Fala comigo eu eu me solto e caio lá em baixo! - Nesse momento as meninas falavam **"MEU MERLIM ELE VAI CAIR"** e um silêncio mortal foi feito no campo, parecia que até o jogo havia parado para observarem a cena.  
- Que caia! Não estou nem ai!  
- Não está nem aí? Humm.. Ok... - Ele soltou uma mão e eu dei um grito assustada, ele logo segurou com a outra. - Parece que você está _"aí"_ sim... - Ele sorria. - Bem Granger você poderia repetir aquilo que me disse antes de ontem?  
- Que você é um idiota? - Eu sorri vitoriosa  
- Não... A outra coisa... - Ele sorria  
- Não vou dizer!  
- Você que sabe, espero que me visite na ala hospitalar ou que vá ao meu enterro! - Ele ia soltar a mão e eu gritei  
**- TÁ TÁ BOM EU FALO!** - Ele sorriu. - _Eu te amo..._ - Eu disse num sussuro.  
- Como? Eu não escutei! Pode ser mais alto?  
**- EU TE AMO!** - É eu berrei e ele sorriu

Então ele subiu de volta na vassoura e se aproximou de mim ficando extremamente próximo ao meu rosto, então ele me beijou. Nesse momentos algumas garotas soltavam suspiros apaixonados outras resmungavam.

- **EU TAMBÉM TE AMO!** - Ele gritou se afastando. - Bem agora que já fiz o que tinha que fazer, está na hora de pegar o Pomo para a **MINHA NAMORADA**.

E num foi que ele pegou mesmo? Eu senti meu coração brigar com minha mente, mas foi incrível o jeito que ele me falou. Senti minhas pernas falharem, por mais que a Grifinória ouvesse perdido pela primeira vez. Ninguém parecia se importar muito já que o "babado" mais forte do ano havia acontecido, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy oficialmente namorando.  
Eu estava seguindo meu caminho de volta para o castelo, quando Draco me aparece totalmente suado e sem blusa.

- Gostou do jogo? - Ele sorria  
- **QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSE DE QUE SOMOS NAMORADOS?** - Eu gritei  
- E não somos? - Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha  
- Você não pediu... - Eu sorri.

Bem ele então sorriu sacarsticamente e se ajoelhou na grama verde

- **OH VOSSA ALTEZA GRANGER, ACEITA ESSE SERVO COMO VOSSO NAMORADO?** - Ele é excandaloso já deu para perceber né?  
- Humm.. Deixa eu pensar... Sabe eu tenho que rever meus conceitos... Mas pensando mais um pouco... - Eu fazia cara de pensativa, nisso todos pararam e olharam para nós  
- Querida alteza será que dá para pensar mais rápido, o joelho deste servo já está doendo! - Ele sorria  
- Tá tudo bem eu aceito... Faze o que né? Você é meu carma!

Ele então levantou-se com um impulso e me beijou, senti os musculos dele, realmente o corpo dele É EXPETACULAR!

- DRACO! Você está TODO SUADO! - Fiz cara de nojo

Subimos para nosso apto e ele tomou um banho, logo eu fiz o mesmo, quando sai do banho ele me esperava em frente a lareira.

- Tenho algo para você... - Ele disse sério  
- Não precisa me dar um presente... - Eu sorri  
- Mas eu quero... - Ele me deu uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho em forma de estrela

Eu abri delicadamente e me deparei com a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto! Era um colar de ouro branco com o pingente de uma estrela feita de diamante, era um pouco grande mas muito linda, meus olhos lácrimejaram ao ver tanta beleza.

- Se não gostou, eu posso comprar outra coisa... - Ele falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo.  
- Não... Esse colar é... Perfeito... - Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do colar.  
- Vai ficar linda com sua roupa... - Eu o olhei e notei que ele estava de terno. - Vá se trocar, a comemoração ainda não acabou. - Ele sorria

Eu não entendi e entrei no meu quarto e deparei-me com um lindo vestido de seda preto que batia um pouco antes do joelho, possuia um lindo decote nas costas e um decote em "V" na frente, quando coloquei o colar este logo se destacou. Prendi meu cabelos num coque deixando alguns fios para fora, eu fiquei linda.  
Entrei na nossa sala comunal e Draco me olhava babando.

- Perfeita... - Eu o ouvi sussurar

Ele me estendeu a mão e seguimos juntos até o grande salão, achei que aquilo ali seria apenas um jantar eu e ele para comemorarmos o meu aniversário, bem chegando lá estava tendo uma **FESTA DE ARROMBA** para mim! Todos meus amigos a grifinória e das outras casas, quando eu entrei todos gritaram **_"SURPRESA".  
_**Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, Harry e Gina me abraçaram e Rony veio logo atrás com Luna. Dançamos a noite inteira e Draco não me deixou chegar perto de nenhum copo com cerveja amanteigada! Grande namorado esse que eu fui arrumar! Quando foi umas 3:00 subimos para nossos aposentos eu sorri para ele e o beijei.

- Dorme comigo hoje? - Eu perguntei  
- Você ainda não está pronta, e eu não estou pronto... - Ele falou baixando os olhos  
- Eu falei em dormir, não falei em fazer outra coisa... - Eu sorri.

Fomos ao meu quarto e dormimos abraçados, acabei de acordar, ai diário... Esse foi o aniversário mais perfeito que eu já tive!  
Estou tão feliz!  
Mas como diz um ditado trouxa "Felicidade de Pobre dura pouco". Sei que algumas sonserinas vão querer me azarar... Ai por Merlim... Mas fazer o que né? O que importa é que **FINALMENTE DRACO MALFOY FALOU SEUS SENTIMENTOS!  
**Indo nessa até depois diário!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	19. Capítulo XVIIII

**15 de Setembro de 2007 - Buldog - O retorno!**

Diário,  
como diz aquele velho ditado "Felicidade de pobre dura pouco!", bem a minha não durou nem uma semana! Eu e Draco estamos ótimos! Não pense o contrário... Mas bem vou contar os fatos!  
Draco tem me tratado feito uma rainha, conversei com Harry e Rony sobre meu relacionamento com ele, Harry aceitou tudo muito bem, Rony soltou um muxoxo indignado mas acabou aceitando. Minha vida finalmente parecia estar indo para o rumo certo, estava tudo azul! Bem... Eu estava voltando da aula de Runas quando vejo alguém no corredor.

- Sentiu minha falta Sangue-Ruim!

Era a Pansy Parkinsin Buldog! Meu sangue subiu a cabeça e eu tentei me acalmar.

- Vejo que retornou a Hogwarts, Buldog... - Eu disse sacarstica  
- Ora Granger, achou que eu deixaria sua vida fácil por muito tempo! Não se engane meu bem! - Ela sorria também  
- Saudades de ser azarada por mim Buldog?  
- Saudades de uma maldição imperdoável Sangue-Sujo?

Trocamos olhares mortais, alguns alunos do primeiro ano que saiam de uma aula ficaram surpresos ao nos verem nos encarando nos corredores, Pansy me olhava severa e eu não ousava desviar o olhar, um menino da sonserina saiu correndo dali e os outros continuavam a assistir nosso olhar mortal.

- Subornou quem para voltar Buldog? - Eu disse desdenhosa  
- Não utilizo suborno sangue-ruim! Apenas tenho minhas influências... - Ela sorria  
- Ora Parkinsin não me faça-me rir! - Eu girava os olhos. - Você devia estar numa exposição de aberrações!  
- E você devia estar na lixeira sua imunda!

A cena seguinte foi ela sacar a varinha e eu fazer o mesmo, o aluno do primeiro ano então apareceu com Draco, ambos correndo. Draco se colocou entre mim e a Buldog.

- Vai trair seus amigos por uma sangue-ruim Draco? - Parkisin alfinetava  
- Vai me trocar por essa cobra Draco? - Eu disse severa.

O pobre coitado estava no meio de duas garotas nervosas, e como se diz..._ "Em briga de garotas não se meta!",_ acho que ele nunca ouviu essa frase antes... Ele não respondia, parecia intacto! Harry e Rony surgiram, e meu limite de paciência já havia se esgotado. Dei um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

- Pode ficar com ele Parkinsin... Não preciso de um namorado que não saiba me defender! - Virei ás costas  
- HERMIONE! - Draco me gritou

Harry tentou falar comigo também mas eu passei entre ele e Rony, sai correndo... Diário olha só se EU não tenho razão? Aquela infeliz, mal amada, que me lançou uma Cruccios volta de sabe Merlim da onde, começa a discuti no meio do corredor comigo, saca a varinha para mim** E MEU NAMORADO NÃO FAZ NADAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
Sinceramente eu esperava mais do Draco!  
Ele está agora batendo na porta, dizendo que vai botá-la a baixo se eu não a abrir! Quero só ver se vai botar mesmo! Humpf! Quem ele pensa que é para me dar ordens!  
Enfim.  
Estou PDV! (Puta da Vida)  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**16 de Setembro de 2007 - ÓTIMO!**

Diário,  
Além de estar PUTA DA VIDA eu estou louca para azarar aquela mal amada! Bem... Hoje eu já acordei com meu mal humor matinal, tomei meu banho e quando sai do banheiro Draco me esperava, fui passar por ele e ele simplesmente não me deixava passar.

- Me deixa passar! - Eu disse sem olhá-lo  
- Até quando você vai ficar nesse joguinho ridiculo? - Ele perguntou com raiva na voz  
- JOGUINHO RIDICULO? - É eu berrei... Não sei como ele não ficou surdo  
- Estamos namorando a menos de uma semana e você já arranjou uma desculpa para brigarmos!  
-** COMO ASSIM EU ARRANJEI UMA DESCULPA? VOCÊ QUE NÃO FICOU AO MEU LADO E NÃO ME DEFENDEU DAQUELA BULDOG MALDITA DOS INFERNOS!**  
- Eu não a defendi também caso você não tenha percebido! - Ele falou calmamente  
- É eu percebi! Mas o que eu percebi mais ainda é que se for para contar com você para me defender de qualquer_ "amigo" _seu eu posso preparar meu enterro! - Eu disse com um tom de voz mais baixo  
- Pansy e eu somos amigos de infância! Não vou deixar de falar com ela por um capricho seu! - Aí eu rodei a baiana!  
**- CAPRICHO MEUUUUUU? ELA NÃO ERA APENAS SUA AMIGA ERA SUA N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A! E PELO QUE EU SAIBA ELA AINDA É DOIDA POR VOCÊ E TEM MAIS UMA COISA SE EU NÃO POSSO TER UM NAMORADO QUE ME PROTEJA E ESTEJA SEMPRE AO MEU LADO EU PREFIRO NÃO TER NAMORADO ALGUM!  
- ESTÁ QUERENDO TERMINAR?** - Ele gritou... Ele estava PDV também.  
- **MELHOR DO QUE TER UM COVARDE COMO NAMORADO!** - é eu exagerei eu sei... T.T  
**- ÓTIMO ENTÃO VAMOS TERMINAR!**  
**- ÓTIMO!  
- ÓTIMO!  
- AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!  
- COM PRAZER GRANGER!  
- COM SUA LICENÇA MALFOY!**

Passei por ele quase o derrubando, diário eu sei que exagerei um pouquinho com ele... **TÁ BOM EU EXAGEREI MUITO!** Mas eu tinha motivos oras! Aquela Buldog me aparece e estraga com minha felicidade e ELE ainda quer ficar ao lado dela? **ELE PARECE QUE BEBE GASOLINA, CHUPA PREGO, ENGOLE PERGAMINHO!  
**Já estou vendo que minha vida se está pessima logo vai piorar  
Que Merlim me abençoe!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**20 de Setembro de 2007 - Lágrimas e Chuva**

Diário,  
Eu nunca senti tanta tristeza como estou sentindo agora! Draco e eu terminamos naquele dia e ficamos sem nos falar... Até hoje... Mas antes disso aconteceu algo que realmente me abalou.  
Depois que eu e Draco terminamos todos de Hogwarts têm comentado de nosso mal humor, dizem que não nos aguentam e blá, blá, blá... Alguns alunos fizeram até a **APMMVCG** que significa **A**ssociação **P**elo **A**mor de **M**erlim **M**alfoy **V**olte **C**om a **G**ranger! Eu estava saindo da minha aula de runas, sai mais cedo pois estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal, encontrei a Buldog no corredor com um sorriso do tamanho de um bonde!

- Como vai Sangue-Ruim? - Ela perguntou irônica  
- Melhor impossivel Parkinsin! - Eu sorri  
- Ora, pensei que estaria abalada.  
- Por que eu estaria abalada Buldog? Por causa de sua ilustre presença?  
- Na verdade, é mais pelo fato de que eu e o Draquinho termos voltado!

Eu fiquei sem chão, senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, Parkinsin havia atingido meu ponto fraco... Quase chorei mas logo dei um sorriso debochado.

- Bom saber... Bem... Faça bom proveito dele... - Eu virei de costas - Ahh sim, sim, eu já fiz um bom proveito! A noite passada foi ótima! Depois dele ter terminado com você ele ficou com outras garotas, mas saiba Granger... Ele sempre volta para mim...

Virei-me e sorri mais uma vez.

- Bom para você Buldog! Agora eu vou indo, não estou afim de ficar escutando seus latidos inrritantes...

Sai dali com lágrimas nos olhos, larguei-me num banco no jardim, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu só queria ficar sozinha. Como ele pode ter feito isso comigo? Como ele pode ter transado com a Parkinsin? E com as outras garotas!  
Acho que me enganei em pensar que Draco Malfoy mudaria e estivesse apaixonado por mim. Fechei meus olhos com força e gritei.

**- POR MERLIM SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PIORAR?**

É a ANTA aqui tinha que perguntar! u.u Começou a cair o maior temporal, e eu continuei sentada ali, de olhos fechados, reclamando da vida e xingando os inocentes... Coloquei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e chorei... Chorei com força, eu estava com ódio dele, com ódio dele ter me usado... Eu não queria vê-lo nem pintado a ouro!  
MAs mais uma vez Merlim foi caridoso comigo? (Tô começando a desconfiar que Merlim tem algo contra a minha pessoa)  
Draco Malfoy aparece do meu lado ofegante.

- **SAIA DA CHUVA GRANGER! VAI PEGAR UM RESFRIADO!** - Ele tirava sua capa e ia colocar sobre mim, eu o olhei com um profundo ódio e senti ele estremecer com isso. - **VAMOS LOGO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ AQUI!  
**- **NÃO ME TOQUE!** - Eu berrei e ele se assustou  
- Como disse? - Ele estava assustado  
**- NUNCA MAIS ME TOQUE MALFOY! EU ESTOU COM NOJO DE VOCÊ! NOJO!**

Ele me olhou mais surpreso ainda, meus olhos estavam mais inchados e as lágrimas caíam com mais força

- Hermione o que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou tentando se aproximar  
-** NÃO SE APROXIME!** - Eu berrei. É hoje eu estava histérica  
-** MAS QUE RAIOS ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?  
- NUNCA MAIS ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA, NUNCA MAIS ME TOQUE, NUNCA MAIS ME OLHE NOS OLHOS! E MAIS UMA COISA... NUNCA MAIS MINTA PARA UMA GAROTA DIZENDO QUE A AMA, ELA PODE ACREDITAR E FICAR PARECENDO UMA IMBECIL COMO EU!**

Terminando de dizer essas palavras eu sai correndo dali, estava ensopada, quando fui subir as escadas trombei com Harry, eu estava tremendo muito, Harry se assustou com meu estado, tirou sua capa e colocou sobre mim, me abraçou forte, ele então disse que eu estava ardendo em febre, me levou a Ala Hospitalar, e por algum bom motivo a Madame Pomfrey o deixou ficar comigo, contei tudo a ele diário! Tudinho! Vi nos olhos de Harry nascer uma grande raiva, ele fechou os punhos com força, eu pedi para ele ir ao meu quarto e me trazer você, disse a senha para ele e ele lhe trouxe a mim. Harry é um bom amigo, está sempre ao meu lado, me protegendo e me dando conselhos... Ele saiu agora a pouco, Madame Pomfrey disse que já estava na hora dele. E assim eu fiquei sozinha nessa droga de Ala Hospitalar, escrevendo em você meu confidente.  
Ai diário.  
Como diz aquela frase "nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar"  
QUE VENHAM MAIS BOMBAS PORQUE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ESTÁ PREPARADA PARA MORRER!  
Até logo diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	20. Capítulo XX

**21 de Setembro de 2007 - Eu não confio em você**

Diário,  
Se minha vida estava ruim, acabou de piorar! Bem vamos aos contos.  
Eu acordei essa manhã com a pior cara do mundo, a Ala hospitalar me parecia fria e deserta, foi quando olhei para o lado de minha cama, Draco Malfoy estava lá, sentado me olhando sério, eu estava me sentindo tão fraca que mal conseguia falar... Minha gripe estava terrivel. Reuni todas minhas forças e falei num sussurro.

- Vai embora... - Fechei os olhos cansada e senti a mão dele em minha testa.  
- Não eu não vou... - Ele estava sério  
- Vai embora... Eu não aguento você perto de mim... - Eu dei um suspiro cansado. - Tenho nojo de você... Você mentiu para mim...

Mais uma fez eu fechei os olhos, eu estava exalsta, realmente aquela gripe estava acabando comigo! Ele então continuava com a mão em minha testa, eu gritava em meu interior que alguém ali aparecesse e o tirasse dali, eu gritava internamente que MERLIM parasse de me castigar, abri os olhos devagar e o olhei com lágrimas nos olhos, uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por minha face e ele a limpou, notei que ele estava com um corte na sombrancelha, e um na boca.

- Potter e eu _"coversamos"_ - Ele começou a falar. Do jeito que ele estava a conversa deles foi bastante tranquila. Nunca vi! Por Merlim! Por que os homens tem que se espancar para terem uma conversa, ele então continuou. - Potter me acusou de ter trocado você pela Pansy... Me disse que a Pansy lhe falou que eu e ele tinhamos voltado...

Ele tirou a mão da minha testa e eu virei a cara, me perguntava onde estava a Madame Pomfrey e porque ela não o expulsava dali.

- **RAIOS GRANGER OLHE PARA MIM!** - Ele berrou e eu o olhei severa.  
- Eu não confio em você... - Eu disse baixinho e notei os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas.  
- Faça o que achar melhor, só não venha me pedir perdão depois... Pode ser tarde demais...

Dizendo isso ele fez um feitiço, e saiu da sala, percebi que ele havia colocado o "Silêncio" na sala. Quando ele saiu pela porta eu chorei como uma criança de 3 anos de idade que havia perdido uma boneca, acabei dando uma lida em você diário e percebi que desde que voltei a Hogwarts eu só escrevo sobre ele.  
Apartir de agora não pensarei e nem escreverei sobre ele...

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**22 de Setembro de 2007 - Eu o amo e nada posso fazer contra isso**

Diário,  
Sai hoje da ala hospitalar, meu resfriado está bem melhor, quando passei pelo Jardim eu vi Draco e Pansy abraçados, ela deu um sorriso vitorioso e ele não me olhou, abaixei a cabeça e atravessei o jardim calada, sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar, fiquei olhando na direção da Lula-Gigante, fechei os olhos deixando o vento atingir meu rosto, aquele vento frio e gelado me fazia tão bem, mas minha linda e bela PAZ chegou ao fim.

- Granger? Sozinha? Que ironia do destino! - Era Parkinsin Buldog junto de mais três amigas  
- Que peninha... A Grangerzinha sozinha! - Dizia Katie Payzi uma sonserina NOJENTA

Sorri pelo cantos dos lábios e abri os olhos, levantei-me.

- Que foi Parkinsin? Cansou de babar o ovo do Malfoy? - Ignorei as outras como se elas não estivessem ali.  
- Com inveja Granger?  
- Morrendo! - Eu ria debochadamente  
- Sabe Granger, somos quatro contra uma, você vai sair daqui completamente azarada.  
- O que foi Parkinsin? Com medo de que EU azare você e suas amigas primeiro?  
- Não me faça rir Sangue-Ruim!

As quatro sacaram as varinhas e eu saquei a minha, ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, é eu ia sair dali completamente azarada, mas eu não ia abaixar a cabeça para aquelas ridiculas! Foi então que Parkinsin guardou a varinha e me deu uma bufetada na cara, eu não deixei por menos e he dei um murro bem certeiro, as outras três partiram para cima de mim e duas me seguraram e eu deixei a varinha cair.  
Parkinsin chutava meu estômago e eu sentia gosto de sangue na boca, quando ela parou pensei que havia acabado, a terceira amiga de Parkinsin me lançou um "ESTUPEFAÇA" e eu cai longe.  
Fechei meus olhos para poupar minha dor, apoiei-me na árvore foi quando vi Draco correndo em minha direção, talvez ele tenha pensado que eu estivesse morrendo já que eu estava cheia de sangue nas vestes, e completamente pálida, Pansy ria com as amigas.

- **O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?** - Ele berrou  
- Ah calma Draquinho! Estavamos apenas brincando com a sangue-ruim!

Eu saquei a minha varinha e ri de leve.

- Então vamos continuar a brincadeira Buldog, já que você estava se divertindo tanto! - É eu havia ficado LOUCA  
- Não abaixa a bola não é sangue-ruim!  
- Pansy você... Você bateu na Granger?  
- Oh não Draquinho! Não tive esse mérito sozinha! - Ela sorria e apontava para as amigas  
-** COVARDE!** - Draco gritou que não sei como ele ficou sem voz.

Pansy e as amigas se assustaram e ele olhou severo para elas, eu jurava que ele ia bater em Pansy, ele chegou até a levantar a mão, mas se conteve. Pansy saiu correndo dali aos prantos com as amigas, Draco se aproximou de mim.

- Não me toque! Eu estou bem! - Eu disse... Mal me aguentando nos pés.  
- Não seja orgulhosa! - Ele me colocou no colo.  
- Eu já disse que estou** BEM!** - Eu gritei o bem

Draco então se ajoelhou comigo no chão e abraçou meu corpo, senti como se ele quizesse quebrar todos meus ossos já que ele me abraçava com tamanha força, ele beijou minha testa e eu começei a chorar.

- Me solta, me deixa sozinha... - Eu falava dentre soluços e lágrimas  
- Não... Eu não vou te deixar sozinha... - Ele me olhava nos olhos. - Pansy mentiu para você! Eu não voltei com ela... Eu só quero você Granger...

Não sei como ele teve coragem de fazer isso, minha boca estava cortada e cheia de sangue, ele no entando me beijou com carinho, não consegui recusar aquele beijo, ficamos ali abraçados e nos beijando por algum tempo.  
Depois ele me levou para meu quarto onde ele próprio tratou de curar meus machucados, deitou-se comigo na cama e dormiu ao meu lado.  
Eu o amo... E nada posso fazer contra isso...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**25 de Setembro de 2007 - Nossa primeira vez**

Diário,  
Hoje foi O DIA! Com todas as letras! Draco e eu nos beijamos, nos traimos, nos abraçamos, choramos, brigamos e fizemos amor, pela primeira vez... Vou lhe contar!  
Acordei deitada naquele peitoral lindo dele, ele me sorriu e me beijou, tomei um banho e logo depois ele tomou o dele, descemos para o grande salão de mãos dadas para mostrar que nós haviamos voltado.  
**TODOS ALI BATERAM PALMAS!** Senti minhas bochechas arderem! Draco me beijou na frente de todos e eu quase tive um troço, ouvia-se muitos gritarem "**FINALMENTE O MAL HUMOR DELES VAI ACABAR"**  
Sentei-me na mesa de grifinória e ele foi para a mesa da sonserina. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo sentar-se bem longe da Buldog.  
Gina e Harry me davam os parabens e Rony dizia que se Draco me fizesse sofrer denovo, não seria Harry a ter uma conversinha com ele e sim o PROPRIO RONY! Eu ri tanto.  
Após o café eu fui para minha aula de Herbologia, Draco foi para outra aula dele, saindo da aula de Herbologia vi algo no corredor que eu gritei. Draco estava escorado na parede e Pansy em frente a ele, vi ela beijá-lo, foi aí que eu gritei.  
Draco a empurrou e correu atrás de mim, eu no entanto corria feito louca por Hogwarts! parecia que estavamos brincando de pega-pega! Foi aí que eu tropecei e cai.

**- HERMIONE! -** Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado  
**- EU SABIAA EU SABIAA! -** Eu gritava  
** - VOCÊ NÃO SABIA DE NADA ELA ME AGARROU!  
- E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA PARA IMPEDIR NÃO FOI? VOCÊ TRANSA COM ELA! A BEIJA! A AGARRA! EU ME PERGUNTO SE VOCÊ ME AMA OU AMA A PANSY PARKINSIN!**

Draco me olhou surpreso e eu começei a chorar, ele levantou-se e virou-se de costas para mim, nisso todos que andavam nos corredores pararam para ver a briga. Eu levantei-me e o puxei pelo braço.

-** VAMOS MALFOY! ME DIGA! VOCÊ A AMA NÃO É?  
- PARA COM ISSO GRANGER! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA! - ele estava de costas  
- E NÃO ERA PARA ESTAR? VENDO O MEU NAMORADO COM PARKINSIN AOS BEIJOS?  
- ELA ME AGARROU!** - ele ainda estava de costas  
**- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! VOCÊ JÁ TRANSOU COM ELA JÁ FEZ DE TUDO COM ELA! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ESQUECE-LA PORQUE A AMA!** - Ele se virou e eu notei que lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele, isso me assustou  
**- EU NÃO AMO PANSY PARKINSIN! O QUE ME DEIXA MAIS REVOLTADO É QUE A MULHER QUE EU AMO SE RECUZA A ACREDITAR EM MEUS SENTIMENTOS POR ELA! PORQUE EU TE AMO GRANGER E VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM**!

Dizendo isso ele saiu andando em passos rápidos e eu fui atrás dele, acabamos parando no jardim na parte onde ficam os sonserinos, Pansy ria abertamente, Marco estava sério e eu cheguei em Marco e dei-lhe um selinho. Draco me olhou incrédulo.

- Ops! Perdão DRACO ele ME AGARROU! - Eu o olhei com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. - Agora será que eu devo o chamar para transar comigo?

Draco me olhou, Pansy já havia se dipindurado no pescoço dele e ele a afastou, foi até mim e me tacou nos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas, eu mandava ele me soltar e ele não fazia isso. Quando vi estavamos enfrente a sala precisa e entramos lá.  
No entanto esta sala estava com uma cama de casal, na verdade parecia o quarto de uma rainha, ele jogou-me na cama e me olhou sério.

- É isso que você quer? Transar comigo Granger? Ser qualquer uma? É essa a prova de amor que você quer?

Meu coração dueu e eu levantei-me, fui tocar o rosto dele mas ele segurou minha mão, eu abaixei a cabeça triste e ele deu um meio sorriso, foi então que eu falei.

- Eu só queria que você falasse me olhando nos olhos que me amava...

Ele me puxou ao encontro do corpo dele e ergueu meu rosto, fazendo que o castanho e o azul se encontrassem

- Eu te amo... - Ele disse num sussurro

Após dizer isto ele me beijou com força, eu tirei a capa dele e ele tirou a minha, eu desabotoava a camisa dele com força, não sei como não a rasguei, tirei a gravata e joguei ela lá longe, ele fez o mesmo comigo. Eu desabotoei a calça dele e ele ficou apenas de cueca, sentou-se na cama e me colocou no colo, senti aquele volume em atrito a minha feminilidade, sim... Eu queria ser dele mais do que tudo nesse mundo! Joguei minha cabeça para trás quando ele beijou meu pescoço, ele tirou meu sutian e beijou meu seio, eu gemi baixinho, ele retirou minha saia e me deitou na cama deitando-se em cima de mim. Estavamos semi-nus, e eu o deseijava mais do que tudo. Retirei a cueca dele e toquei aquele membro, ele gemeu, colocou a mão dentro de minha calçinha e tocou meu clitóris me dando prazer, após me fornecer prazer ele brincava com a beirada de minha calçinha.

- Me possua... - Eu disse ofegante, ele me olhou nos olhos. - Faça amor comigo...  
- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos  
- É o que eu mais quero nesse mundo... - Eu beijei-lhe os lábios  
- Eu te amo...  
- Eu também te amo Draco...

Ele retirou minha calçinha e foi me penetrando devagar, senti uma imensa dor me envadir, ele calava meus gritos de dor com beijos, logo a dor havia sumido e uma imensa onda de prazer me envadia, Draco começava a se movimentar mais rápido dentro de mim, sentou-me no colo dele e me beijava com força, aquilo tudo era tão bom... Tão prazerozo... Ele deitou-me devolta na cama e movimentava-se com muita força me arracando gemidos e gritos, eu estava chegando ao clímax, nossos corpos estavam melados de suor, vi no rosto dele o quão cansado estava, mas o quanto estava feliz.  
Chegamos ao clímax juntos. Ele me puxou para deitar-me em seu peito, fechei os olhos, estava exalsta.

- Isso... Foi bom... - Draco dizia ofegante com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
- É...  
- Agora você é minha mulher... Somente minha... - Ele sorria mais uma vez  
- Sim... Somente sua... - Eu sorri e dei um suspiro cansado.

Adormeci naqueles braços, acordei algumas horas depois, ele dormia feito um anjo... Meu anjo-mau. Sorri internamente e o acordei com beijinhos, ele não me dava corda.

- Hey.. Acorda! - Ele não acordava... - Tá bom então! Eu vou indo nessa! Você não quer ficar comigo... Humpf...

Puxei todo lençol da cama e levantei-me, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, começou a gargalhar e eu não entendia onde estava a graça

- Que foi?  
- Pra que esse lençol? Eu já te vi completamente nua mesmo!

Ele gargalhava e eu corei, ele completamente nu se levantou e me abraçou, olhou-me nos olhos e beijou-me a boca.

- Granger... Eu te amo... Não tenha mais dúvidas disto.  
- Não tenho...

Nos vestimos e saimos da sala precisa, fomos para nossa sala comunal e passamos o resto do dia deitados enfrente a lareira, trocando caricias...

Ai diariooooooo xD Graças a Merlim que você NAOO FALAAA xD


	21. Capítulo XXI

**01 de 2007 - Preparando a Formatura**

Diário,  
Meu namoro com o Draco vai de vento em poupa! Estou feliz da vida! Sabe, eu e ele nos completamos de uma forma diferente! Hoje Dumbledore nos chamou na sala dele e pediu para organizarmos a nossa festa de formatura! Eu logo me animei mas percebi que Draco estava chateado com alguma coisa quando saimos de lá.

- O que você tem? - Eu perguntei séria  
- Eu? Nada... - Ele olhava para o corredor  
- Por que você nunca me conta as coisas que estão em sua cabeça?  
- Ás vezes prefiro guardar as coisas só pra mim! - Ele disse sério e eu abaixei a cabeça. - Eu... Eu não quis dizer isso.  
- Tudo bem eu fui incoveniente... - Eu continuei achando meus sapatos SUUPEEERR interessantes.  
- Você estava feliz com o baile e eu... Raios... - Ele passou a mão no rosto. - Vamos decidir o tema ok?  
- Tá... Tudo bem...

Entramos em nossa sala comunal e sentamos na mesa, eu ainda estava chateada, ele nunca me contava sobre o que estava havendo com ele e porque ele ficava tão distante!

- Temos que preparar também o dia das bruxas.  
- Esse o tema será o de sempre... - Draco falava sério  
- Hunrun.  
- Poderiamos colocar o tema da festa de formatura de preto e branco... - Ele me olhava sério e eu evitava o olhar nos olhos  
- É... As mulheres de branco e os homens de preto... Ia ficar bom! - Eu sorri e olhei para o papel onde anotava as idéias.  
- Será que dá para olhar pra mim enquanto conversamos? - Ele perguntou sério e eu o olhei  
- Estou olhando...

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Será que agente não consegue ficar um dia sem discutir? - Ele ria  
- Não... É mais divertido te ver com essa cara de mau sabe? - Eu disse divertida  
- ORA SUAA!

Eu começei a correr e ele correu atrás de mim, querendo me alcançar, eu no entando não dava trégua, até que ele trapaceou e pulo pelo sofá me agarrando e me pondo contra a parede.

- O lobo pegou seu coelho! - Ele ria  
- Mas é o coelho que ganha do lobo... - Eu o beijei e o abraçei

Ele fez o mesmo e nos amamos mais uma vez, meu corpo quente ao corpo dele era sempre muito bom, eu me sentia completa.

Ai diárioooo estou tão feliz!  
Agradeço a Merlim por tudo o que ele fez! E principalmente por você não falar eheheh

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**17 de Outubro de 2007 - Enjoos**

Diário,  
Nem sei como dizer isso, mas utimamente eu tenho me sentido tão mal! Enjoos frequentes e tonturas! O pobre do Draco hoje teve seus sapatos novos inaugurados com meu vômito! ECAAA!  
Mas ele tem sido compreensivo e tem até cuidado de mim acredita? Bem.. Vou te contar sobre o episódio de hoje!  
Eu acordei tomei um bom banho e desci acompanhada de Draco para tomar café, bem... EU nunca comi tanto na minha VIDA! Mas eu estava morrendo de fome!

- Vai comer isso Rony? - apontei para a panqueca dele  
- Não... Pode comer... - Ele empurrou o prato.  
- Nossa Mione! Você tem passado fome? - Ele ria  
- Não! Não é isso é que hoje eu acordei faminta!  
- Percebe-se! - Ria Gina  
- Ah gente não enche!  
- Mione você já bebeu três taças de suco de abóbora, duas panquecas, três bolinhos, quatro biscoistos, uma maçã, tomou um copo de leite e três caldeirões de chocolate que EU dei pra Gina! - Harry falava rindo  
- Nossa! Já comi tudo isso?

É eu estava assustada! nunca havia comido tanto, levantei-me da mesa com dificuldade pois ainda estava querendo comer mais! Acho que virei um saco sem fundo! Despedi de meus amigos e estava indo feliz da vida para minha aula de Runas, não sei o que me deu no corredor mas tudo começou a girar e eu senti meu estômago embrulhar, realmente comer aquilo tudo não havia me feito bem! E para minha sorte Parkinsin Buldog estava andando no mesmo corredor, ela me olhou com desprezo

- Granger, Granger, Granger! Sozinha no corredor! Que azar!  
- Sai fora Parkinsin! - Eu tentei me equilibrar mas senti tudo girar e me apoiei na parede  
- Hoje é meu dia de sorte! A sangue-ruim nojenta passando mal e sozinha!

Ela sacou sua varinha e a colocou em meu pescoço, fechei os olhos, eu estava sentindo que ia vomitar! Vi então dois dracos aparecerem atrás de Pansy.

- Larga isso Parkinsin eu eu irei te azarar! - Ele falou sério  
- Não ousaria! - Ela virou-se para ele  
- Não duvide de mim!  
- Está jogando TUDO fora por causa de uma sangue-ruim?

Não escutei direito o que Draco falou mas sei que vi um monte de sabão entrar na boca de Pansy e ela sair correndo, Draco me apoiou em seus ombros e me olhou com ternura.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou

Minha resposta foi LINDA eu vomitei nos sapatos dele, vi a cara de nojo que ele fez.

- É, isso responde minha pergunta! - Ele girou os olhos e me colocou em seu colo, me levou até a Ala hospitalar

Logo ele foi expulso pela Madame Pomfrey, ela fez uns exames em mim e me madou esperar, minha sorte é que você estava comigo em minha mochila, se não agora eu estaria aqui sozinha! Agora acho que vou dormir, tô tããão cansada!  
Até depois diário!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**18 de Outubro de 2007 - GRÁVIDA? COMO ASSIM GRÁVIDA**

Diário,  
meu mundo acabou de desabar! Acabei de acordar e com quem dou de CARA? Dumbledore! Ele tava me olhando sério mas deu um sorrisinho, retribui e sentei-me na cama, ele segurava um pergaminho.

- Bom Dia Srta.Granger! - Ele disse amavelmente  
- Bom dia Diretor...  
- Creio que a Srta. ontem teve um dia agitado... - Ele sorriu. - Como se sente?  
- Bem melhor, mas com muita fome! Na verdade eu tô com vontade de comer mingau de aveia com caldeirões de chocolate! Estranho né? - Estranho É POUCO! Dumbledore riu e conjurou o mingau e o chocolate.

Começei a comer feito uma desesperada! Que vergonhaaa! Mas é que estava tão gostoso! Enfim Dumbledore com aquele educação de sempre me esperou terminar, o que não demorou muito.

- Estava saboroso? - Ele perguntou sorridente  
- Sim! Desculpe não ter oferecido... - Eu corei  
- Na verdade eu não gosto de mingau! - ele riu. - Bem, Srta. eu estou aqui para conversar com você sobre sua nova estadia em Hogwarts, lhe precaver de algumas coisas, lhe orientar e lhe dar uma notícia digamos que...agradável!  
- Humm.. Tudo bem... - Eu sorri.  
- Mas antes... O sr. tem sapos de chocolate ai?

Ele riu mas uma vez e me conjurou vários sapos, eu comia feliz da vida.

- Srta. Granger, o que tenho a lhe dizer é sério... - Ele parou de sorrir. - A Srta. está esperando um bebê...

Bem aí você já imagina minha cara nessa hora não é? EU ENGASGUEI! Fiquei branca, vi tudo girando, tive um ataque histérico de riso, Dumbledore só podia tá MALUCO!

- O Sr. tá brincando não é? - Eu disse após voltar ao normal  
- Não Srta. - Ele riu. - Terá um bebê daqui a nove meses... - Fiquei pálida. - Creio que o pai da criança deve saber também  
- Err... Acho que ele não vai ficar muito feliz... - Eu disse triste

Não tinha nem uma mês que estava com Draco e uma coisa dessa acontecia! UM ABSURDO NÃO É? Eu já imaginava a reação dele, meus olhos lacrimejaram.

- Creio que o Sr.Malfoy não faltará com suas obrigações... - Dumbledore disse gentilmente. - Bem mas vamos falar de sua estadia aqui... Winky cuidará para que você receba todo conforto do mundo, você está autorizada a ir a cozinha q hora que quizer acompanhada de qualquer pessoa. Terá uma vizita ao St.Mungus até o fim do ano, e eu já mandei uma coruja a seus pais os informando.

Foi aí que eu lembrei de minha família! PAPAI VAI ME MATAR! Foi o que eu pensei, pelo visto meus olhos ficaram maiores que minha cara e Dumbledore logo me tranquilizou.

- Não se preocupe! Recebi uma coruja de volta e eles estão felizes por serem avós! Só não esperavam que isso ocorresse tão cedo!

Comecei a me sentir tonta novamente e falei que precisava desacansa, afinal foi muita informação em menos de 2 horas! Dumbledore com sua classe, saiu de lá e me deixou com Madame Pomfrey que no momento me tratava como filha! Acabei adormecendo, e acordei quase agora.  
Diário me explica.  
COMO EU POSSO ESTÁ GRAVIDAAAA!  
ISSO É UM ABSURDOOOOOOOOOO!  
DRACO VAI ME MATA! AI MEU MERLIM PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE COMPLICAR MINHA VIDA ME EXPLICAAAAAA?  
momentos de stress Ai diário... Graças a Merlim que você não fala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**20 de Outubro de 2007 - Vamos aos fatos**

Diário,  
Saí hoje da ala hospitalar, deixei informações a Madame Pomfrey para não deixar nenhum amigo meu entrar! Eu queria colocar minhas idéias em ordem sabe? Quando entrei no salão comunal, Draco estava acariciando os três gatos, ele levantou-se com tudo deixando Fet e Bichento cairem de cara no chão, corre até mim.

- Você está bem? O que houve com você? Tentei te visitar!  
- Eu estou bem... - Eu abaixei a cabeça  
- Não é o que parece! - Ele me olhou sério.  
- Podemos conversar? - Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele concentiu com a cabeça

Sentei-me na poltrona e ele no sofá, ficou me olhando sério, Malfoy o gato pulou em meu colo e eu acariciei os pelos cinzas.

- Draco eu... Eu nem sei por onde começar! - Eu disse sentindo ás lágrimas nos meus olhos  
- Que tal pelo começo? - Ele sujeriu risonho  
- Isso é sério! - Eu falei o olhando e ele se surpreendeu  
- O que houve com você?  
- Sabe... Eu... Eu...Eu e você... Agente fez amor mas... Esquecemos algo e... - Ele me olhava sem piscar e meu nervosismo subia a cabeça. - E acontece que eu... Estou... Grávida...

Abaixei a cabeça bruscamente e ele ficou sentado me olhando, quando eu o olhei ele estava mais pálido que o normal, tremendo e ainda não piscava, corri até ele e o sacudi

- Draco? Você tá bem? Draco!

Ele estava ficando gelado, e eu pensei que ele tinha morrido! mas ele começou a falar coisas sem nexo como "_Filho" "gravida" "Merlim" "Morrer" "como" "agora"._ Fiz a coisa que me parecia mais senssata e dei um tapa na cara dele, ele acordou do tranze e me olhou sério.  
Preparei meus ouvidos para escutá-lo gritar ou berrar.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho... - Ele disse sério e eu chorei. - Eu preciso colocar as idéias no lugar.  
- Tudo bem... - Eu disse tristemente.  
- Vou viajar... Volto depois do baile... - Ele não me olhava  
- Tá... - Ouvir ele falando daquele jeito partia meu coração  
- Não vou fugir de minhas responsabilidades, por isto não pense nisto! - Ele disse severo.  
- Eu não pensei! - Eu o olhei nos olhos  
- Apenas preciso dum tempo...

Dizendo isto ele saiu, entrou para seu quarto e fechou a porta, deitei-me no sofá! Pelo menos ele não gritou, eu pensei... Fechei os olhos com força tentando sessar ás lágrimas que teimavam em cair, acabei adormecendo.  
Acordei agora e em minha barriga tinha uma carta.

_"Granger,  
Não estou fugindo de você e nem desse bebê. Estou confuso no momento do mesmo modo que você está! Pedi a Dumbledore um tempo da escola apenas para botar minhas idéias, mas dia 31 estarei de volta e você me acompanhará no baile. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas com minha família se é que você me entende... Se não entender conversaremos quando eu chegar.  
Atenciosamente Draco Malfoy"_

Fechei os olhos, pelo menos ele não estava fugindo e nem me culpou! Aí diário o que será da minha vida agora me diz? Isso tudo é tão injusto!  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	22. Capítulo XXII

**20 de Outubro de 2007 - Nomes**

Diário,  
Não sei nem o que falar direito sabe? A Gina e a Luna se mostraram as melhores amigas do mundo quando eu contei que estou er... esperando um bebê... Gina me deu a maior força e ontem eu ela e a Luna passamos a tarde aqui no meu quarto comendo sapos de chocolates e escolhendo nomes para o nenem! Cada nome que eu nem comento ahahaha

- Vamos ver nomes pra meninas primeiro! - Eu falei calma  
- CHIKARA! - Luna gritou  
- FRANCHESCA! - Gina também  
- Hum... Os dois são estranhos... Tinha que ser algo profundo sabe? - Eu tentei me explicar para os nomes cabulosos que elas queriam botar em minha filha.

Depois de muitos debates decidimos que se fosse menina ela iria se chamar April ou Melanie, pelo menos os nomes não são Chikara e nem Franchesca! u.u Depois começamos a falar nomes para meninos.

- Johnny é legal! - Luna falava sonhadora  
- Ahhh eu gosto mais de James! - Gina se metia  
- Os dois são bons mas... Tem que ser algo diferente... Sabe eu sempre gostei de neve, do frio... JÁ SEI! SE FOR MENINO VAI SE CHAMAR COLD!

Bem elas ficaram espantadas mas depois viram que o nome era bonito! Depois de tanta conversa eu não pude evitar a pergunta delas sobre o Draco...

- E o Malfoy? - Gina perguntou  
- Soube que ele foi viajar por uns tempos... - Luna completava  
- Ele disse que precisava botar as idéias no lugar, disse que não fugiria da responsabilidade, mas... Acho que ele não vai querer mais nada comigo... - Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.  
- Se ele não querer nada com você isso prova que ele é um IDIOTA! - Gina estava brava  
- Talvez... Mas... Sabe ele ficou chocado! Acho que ele nunca pensou em ter um filho mestiço, talvez o sonho dele fosse se casar com uma sangue puro e continuar com a ninhagem pura dos Malfoys!  
- Não... - Luna falou. - Talvez ele só esteja precisando de um tempo, afinal não é todo dia que se recebe a noticia que será pai aos 17 anos.  
- Finalmente a Luna tá falando algo que preste! - Gina sorriu e eu também

Fiquei ali conversando com elas e acabei adormecendo, acordei hoje de manhã e decidi dar uma volta pelo castelo, meus enjoos finalmente tinham parado. Vi Parkinsin num canto da escola com as amigas, eu não podia mais ficar enfrentando ela, tenho uma vida dentro de mim! E tenho que zelar por essa vida!  
Minha sorte foi que ela não me viu, fui até a cozinha e Dobby me preparou um café da manhã especial! Com tudo que eu tinha direito! Rony até roubou uma panqueca minha!  
Acabei contando a eles sobre a gravidez, Rony se engasgou e ficou pálido, Harry não piscava, Sua reação me lembrava muito a de Draco.

- Harry? Você está bem? - Perguntei receosa  
- Es-es-estou! - Ele falou saindo do tranze. - Sabe que pode contar com agente pra qualquer coisa não é? - Ele falou sério  
- Sei... Não se preocupem!  
- E o Malfoy? - Rony perguntou  
- Ele fez uma viagem... - abaixei os olhos  
- Ele não está fugindo não é? - Harry perguntou entre os dentes  
- Não... Acho que não... Ele disse que não fugiria de suas responsabilidades e que voltaria no dia 31.  
- É bom mesmo! - Rony falou bravo.

Depois dessa conversa subi para a Ala Hospitalar, tava me sentindo cansada, deitei-me lá e fiquei conversando com Madame Pomfrey. Elame dizia que sempre queria ter tido um filho mas nunca teve oportunidade, conversamos durante horas até que eu adormeci, e acordei quase agora.  
Espero que Draco volte... E que não me abandone...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**26 de Outubro de 2007 - Papai e Mamãe**

Diário,  
Hoje eu tive outra supresa _"agradável",_ bem vamos narrar os fatos! Acordei tomei meu café da manhã, e alguém disse que Dumbledore queria me ver, fui até a sala dele e disse "Beijinho de Chocolate" as gargulas se afastaram e eu subi, bati na porta.

- Entre... - Dumbledore disse com aquela voz educada.

Quando abri a porta quem eu encontro? PAPAI E MAMÃE! Bem... eu quase tive um enfarte na hora, levei a mão a boca por causa do susto, mamãe estava com um sorriso enorme e papai estava sério, senti vergonha, na verdade senti como se eu estivesse nua dançando a conga enfrente a toda Hogwarts!

- FILHAAAA! - Mamãe veio me abraçar - Que saudades de minha pequenina! Como você está? Tem se alimentado direito? Dumbledore nos garantiu que têm recebido o melhor tratamento!  
- Err.. Tô bem mãe... - Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada  
- Srta.Granger queira sentar-se sim? - Dumbledore conjurou uma cadeira e eu sentei entre meus pais. - Seus pais vieram até aqui para saberem como se sente.  
- Estou bem... - respondi de cabeça baixa  
- Quem é o rapaz que lhe engravidou? - Papai não poupa as palavras  
- Draco Malfoy... - Eu disse baixinho.  
- Mas você não o odiava filha? - mamãe se metia  
- Sim... Mas as coisas mudaram, agente se entendeu... Estávamos namorando... - Meu sapatos eram tãoo lindos nesse momento.  
- Estavam? Não estam mais? - Papai disse com a voz um pouco alterada.  
- Não sei... - Respondi sincera  
- Ele não vai faltar com suas responsabilidades vai? - Papai ainda estava alterado.  
- Não ele não vai... - Dumbledore se meteu. - O Sr. Malfoy pode ter vários defeitos mas ele sempre cumpre suas responsabilidades e deveres! - "VALEU DUMBY!" - No momento ele teve de fazer uma viagem, deve voltar daqui a cinco dias, mas ele me garantiu que não iria fugir ou algo do tipo.  
- Acho bom mesmo! - Papai estava um pouco bravo.  
- Desculpa... - Eu sussurei e todos olharam para mim. - Eu não tinha a intenção de engravidar, sempre fui responsavel mas... Aconteceu... Não quero que fique sempre me olhando assim pai, eu já estou envergonhada demais! Na verdade eu... Eu queria pedir que fossem embora, não me sinto a vontade com vocês aqui me interrogando sobre o pai de meu filho...

Bem... Papai ficou sem palavras e mamãe chorou, Dumbledore me olhava por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua e sorria amavelmente, olhei pra minhas mãos, ainda escutava os soluços de mamãe.

- Se é assim que prefere filha... - Mamãe beijava minha face. - Saiba que sempre estaremos aqui se precisar! É só mandar uma carta.  
- Mas Alana! - Papai tentava se meter.  
- Mas nada Roger! É a decisão dela e por Deus! Devemos respeitar pelo menos uma vez!  
- Tudo bem... - Papai disse receoso.  
- Estou orgulhosa de você minha filha, está mais forte, mais madura! Mas sempre que precisar terá o colo quentinho de sua mãe e seu pai... Bem acho que está na nossa hora! Adeus Prof.Dumbledore, obrigada por nos receber.  
- Até mais Sr. e Sra. Granger...

Depois que eles sairam eu fiquei ali olhando para minhas mãos de olhos fechados, eu sentia Dumbledore me olhando calmamente, então ergui minha cabeça e o olhei.

- O Sr. Malfoy é um homem de palavra não se preocupe... - Ele disse  
- Eu sei... Mas... - Abaixei a cabeça  
- Entendo, entendo... Mas nesse momento devia se preocupar com a criança em você... - Dumbledore sorriu e eu retribui. - Acho melhor ir agora, me parece cansada.  
- Obrigada diretor...

Fiz algo que nunca me imaginaria fazendo, contornei a mesa de Dumbledore e dei-lhe um beijinho no rosto, ele sorriu e eu sai de lá, fui para meu quarto e aqui estou escrevendo em você.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**31 de Outubro de 2007 - Te amo...**

Diário,  
Draco retornou hoje, ele chegou na sala comunal e eu estava lendo um livro e comendo pão com brigadeiro. Pensei ser Winky a elfa doméstica mas quando ergui meus olhos eu o vi parado ali em minha frente, estava sério e pensativo.

- Oi... - Ele disse desviando o olhar para a janela.  
- Oi... - Olhei para minhas mãos.  
- Eu voltei... - Ele continuava olhando pra janela  
- Percebi... - Depois dessa minha palavra ficamos num silêncio terrivel e ninguém ousava falar nada.

Aquilo estava realmente constrangedor! Ele olhando lá pra fora onde a chuva caia e eu olhando para minhas mãos, então ele foi se aproximando e sentou-se na poltrona, passou as mãos no rosto e abaixou a cabeça notei que ele chorava.

- Me... Me... - Ele gaguejava. - Me desculpe. - disse por fim.  
- Pelo quê? - Continuei olhando para minhas mãos e ele se aproximou  
- Por ter te deixado sozinha... Eu... Eu nunca pedi desculpas antes...  
- Sei... - Olhei nos olhos dele  
- Precisava resolver uma coisa.  
- Você nunca me conta sobre o que acontecesse em sua vida... - Levantei-me e ele veio atras de mim.  
- Não queria te preocupar com coisas de minha vida!  
- NOSSA VIDA! - Eu gritei. - APARTIR DO MOMENTO QUE VOCÊ DISSE SER MEU NAMORADO NÃO ERA MAIS SUA VIDA OU MINHA VIDA E SIM NOSSA VIDA! - Senti tudo rodar e me apoiei na pia do banheiro.

Ele correu até mim e me pegou no colo, levou-me até meu quarto e me deitou na cama.

- Não pode se esforçar! - Ele disse sério  
- Por que está fazendo isso se vai me deixar mesmo? - Eu olhei pra janela e senti minhas lágrimas descerem.  
- Como assim te deixar? FICOU MALUCA GRANGER! - Nesse momento ele parecia que ia me enguli viva, eu o olhei nos olhos. - EU NÃO SOU COMO ESSES BABACAS QUE ENGRAVIDAM AS MULHERES E AS ABANDONAM! EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!  
- Se vai continuar comigo só por causa do bebê não precisa! Sei me virar sozinha! - Eu disse alterando um pouco a voz e ele passou as mãos pelo rosto.  
- Não vou ficar com você só por causa do bebê... Mas porque eu quero ficar com você... Porque eu... Eu te amo Granger... - Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem.  
- Porque você partiu então... - Eu disse chorando.  
- Minha mãe tá internada no St.Mungus... Após a morte de meu pai ela... Ela enlouqueceu... Mas ainda está um pouco sã sabe? Quando você me disse que tava grávida eu fiquei sem rumo, não sabia o que fazer... Minha mãe também precisava de mim... Por isso viajei... Para colocar as idéias nos lugares... Fui até minha casa e depois fui visitar minha mãe... Falei que estava namorando e que minha namorada tinha engravidado... Bem ela gostou da noticia a não ser pelo fato de você ser a mãe de meu filho... Mas com o tempo ela acostuma... - Ele me deu um meio sorriso.  
- Ainda estamos juntos? - Falei o olhando séria  
- Sim... Se você ainda me quizer como namorado estamos juntos sim...

Eu sorri e o abraçei, ele deitou-se na cama comigo e ficamos ali abraçados durante um tempo, e ele adormeceu. Parecia que não dormia a séculos! Estava cansado, me acomcheguei no colo dele e me pus a dormir também.  
As coisas estão começando a ficarem menos "anormais" para mim.  
Graças a Merlim!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**05 de Novembro de 2007 - Indo ao médico**

Diário,  
Sabe quando uma pessoa quer ser inrritante? Poisé... Hoje **DRACO MALFOY CONSEGUIU SER EXTREMAMENTE INRRITANTE** ù.ú Dumbledore nos chamou na sala dele esta manhã, e lá fomos eu e aquele fuinha que diz ser meu namorado e pai de meu filho ò.ó (calma mione, respiraaa, inspiraaaa).

- Entrem... - Dumbledore falou quando batemos na porta e entramos, ele nos olhou por cima dos óclinhos meia-lua e sorriu docemente  
- O que so senhor quer? - realmente Draco Malfoy é a educação em pessoa ¬¬ dei um cotovelada nele. - AI GRANGER!  
- Desculpa a falta de educação do Draco professor... Mas por que nos chamou? - Eu disse calmamente enquanto draco soltava um muxoxo e eu o fuzilei com o olhar.  
- Srta.Granger e Sr.Malfoy, creio que já está na hora de irem ao St.Mungus para verem como está a criança não é mesmo? - Bem.. Eu sorri até a orelha e Draco fez uma cara péssima  
- CLARO! Quando vamos? - Respondi animada  
- Vamos? Como assim VAMOS? - Draco erguia a sombrancelha  
- Eu e você! Você vai comigo! - Eu explicava o óbivio  
- EU NÃO VOU! - Ele dizia erguento a sombrancelha  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI? - Eu berrei, notei que Dumbledore se aconchegou mais na cadeira e deu um sorrisinho, com certeza aquela cena não se via todos os dias.  
- Eu não vou no St.Mungus e ponto final! - Como eu disse... ELE É INRRITANTEEEEEE!  
- VOCÊ VAI SIM! O FILHO NÃO É SÓ MEU! - Eu berrei denovo  
- Mas é dentro de você que ele está! Eu não preciso ir junto! - Ele ficara mal humorado  
- EU NÃO FIZ ELE SOZINHA E VOCÊ VAI COMIGO! - berrei novamente, hoje minha garganta estava ótima!  
- Eu não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou e não vou denovo e NÃO VOU!  
- Ah é? Você NÃO VAI? - Falei ameaçadoramente  
- NÃO! N-Ã-O!  
- Ótimo! Então chamarei o Marco para me acompanhar! Aposto que não se recusaria! - Tá, tudo bemm eu sou chantagista!

Draco ergueu a sombrancelha e Dumbledore gargalhou, olhei vitoriosa para Dumbledore.

- Será que dá pra gente CONVERSAR LÁ FORA! - Draco olhava sério para mim  
- Tonks chegará em vinte minutos para acompanhá-la Srta.Granger, por isto fique em frente a minha sala... - Dumbledore sorria  
- Esperaremos lá fora! - Draco me puxou para fora da sala e eu consegui falar um "Até Logo" para Dumbledore.  
- Esperaremos? - Eu disse quanto estavamos enfrente as gárgulas  
- Eu Vou! - Draco dizia com uma pose  
- Não! Não quero mais que você vá! - Fiz uma cara séria.  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO QUER QUE EU VÁ? E AQUELA CENINHA NA FRENTE DO DUMBLEDORE?  
- Na verdade eu gostaria muito que você fosse por vontade própria! E não por estar sendo forçado! Por isso vou convidar o Marco para ir comigo, ele iria por vontade própria e não porque eu ameaçei!  
- Eu quero ir... - Ele sussurou.  
- Humpf... - Empinei o nariz  
- Équeeutenhomedodehospitais - Ele disse tão rápido que eu demorei a processar a idéia  
- Han? - ergui a sombrancelha - Você tem medo de hospitais? - Eu disse e ele corou as bochechas, resultado... EU MORRI DE TANTO RIR! Não me aguentava e até segurei na minha barriga, Draco me fuzilava com os olhos cinzas.  
- AII desculpa Draco mas é que AHAHAHAHA Nunca vi um cara do seu tamanho HahAHAHAH com medo de hospitais AHahAHAhAHA - Isso pode rir! - Ele estava puto da vida  
- Rir das desgraças alheias é ÓTIMO! - Ele emburrava  
- Ai draco desculpa, mas é realmente engraçado!  
- O que é engraçado? - Tonks aparecera atrás de nós  
- Draco tem medo de hospitais! - Eu disse e voltei a gargalhar e Tonks fez o mesmo.  
- Não se preocupe Malfoy quem será a paciente hoje será a Hermione e não você!  
- Assim espero! - Ele girava os olhos.

Entramos na sala de dumbledore novamente e com o pó de flu e fomos para o St.Mungus, assim que entramos Draco agarrou minha mão, a mão dele estava gelada e suada, resumindo... UM NOJO! Esperamos numa salinha até que uma enfermeira me chamou, e entramos na consultório médico e ela nos mandou esperar, Tonks disse que iria dar uma volta pelo St.Mungus e ver uns amigos e que depois voltava, ficamos no consultório eu e draco.

- Draco você tá bem? - Eu perguntei quando ele se levantou e caminhou até uma mesinha que tinha uma bandeja prateada com alguns instrumentos prateados, logo ele começou a mecher. - Draco não meche nisso...  
- Isso aqui pode matar alguém! - Ele pegava um tipo de tesourinha e eu sorri amarelo. - Granger é melhor fugirmos antes que ela chegue! - Draco falava sério e eu gargalhei  
- Faça-me o favor draco! É só uma médi...

Não terminei essa frase já que a médica abrira a porta do consultório e entrara, Draco derrubou a bandeja com tudo dentro no chão, fazendo o maior barulho possivel, a médica deu um pulo e eu corei da cabeça aos pés, como se não houvesse acontecido nada, Draco correu té a cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado segurando firmemente a mão, eu girei os olhos.

- Err.. Você deve ser a Srta.Granger e você o Sr.Malfoy, muito prazer eu sou Madame Salerno. - A Médica estendia a mão e nos comprimentava.  
- Muito prazer! - Eu sorri gentilmente  
- Apacienteéelaeeunãotenhonadaavercomisso! - Draco falou rapidamente e bastante nervoso.  
- Han... É claro a não ser que o Sr. esteja grávido! - Madame Salerno sorriu e eu também, draco ficou carrancudo. - Deite aqui Srta.Granger, vou analisar sua barriga...

Levantei-me e deitei na caminha, Draco ficava espiando todos os toques de Madame Salerno em mim, parecia que o médico ali era ele, afinal começou a dar 1001 palpites no trabalho da mulher u.u coisas como _"Vai machucar ela!" "Tá apertando demais!" "CUIDADO COM MEU FILHO SUA MALUCA!"._ Madame Salerno não escondeu sua inrritação, ela marcou uma consulta para dezembro, sai de lá e quase matei Draco e a ANTA só conseguia falar:

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

COMO ASSIM NÃO FEZ NADA? DIÁRIO ME EXPLICA COMO EU POSSO TER ESSA ANTA COMO NAMORADO? MEU MERLIM ME AJUDE! Para completar chegamos em Hogwarts e ele não queria me deixar comer um sapo de chocolate dizendo que faria mal ao bebê... DESDE QUANDO SAPOS DE CHOCOLATE FAZEM MAL A UM BEBÊ? Ai Merlim dai-me forças... Vou indo diário.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**10 de Novembro de 2007 - Padrinhos & Madrinhas**

Diário,  
Ter um bebê não é fácil, você tem que atura seu namorado extremamente inrritante dizendo em sua cabeça o dia todo o que você deve ou não fazer, tem que aguentar seus amigos TORRANDO sua paciência querendo ser padrinhos da criança, e ainda tem que AGUENTAR OS QUILOS A MAIS! EU TÔ FICANDO UMA BALEIAAAAAA! Mas a razão de meu stress não é só essa... Hoje Gina veio me perguntar sobre quem seria o padrinho e madrinha de meus filhos, eu fui sincera sabe? Disse que adorava a Luna e tudo mais, mas a madrinha de meu filho seria a própria Gina, o problema foi a escolha do padrinho...

- Draco temos uma coisa a fazer agora!  
- O que? - Ele me perguntou  
- Escolher o padrinho de nosso filho, já que a madrinha será a Gina!  
- Blás Zambine...  
- Han?  
- Ele será o padrinho! - Draco sorriu até a orelha e eu o fuzilei com os olhos  
- DE JEITO NENHUM QUE MEU FILHO TERÁ UM SONSERINO COMO PADRINHO!  
- Por que não? Eu sou pai dele e sou sonserino! - Draco cruzava os braços  
- Mas você é uma excessão! - falei brava. - Tava pensando entre o Harry e o Rony... Por mais que um deles fique magoado, temos que escolher sabe?  
- Eu já escolhi! Blás Zambini  
- NÃO VAI SER O BLÁS!  
- Você anda muito stressada! Sabe que não pode se stressar! - Draco me sentava no sofá e eu cruzava os braços. - Quer um doce de abóbora? - Ele sorria travesso  
- Não!  
- Ah... Só unzinho pra você relaxar! - Ele sorria denovo  
- Não quero! - Fiz uma cara de uma criança de 5 anos emburrada e Draco gargalhou - Ah Granger para com isso! Eu deixo o Potter ser padrinho tá legal? - Ele ria divertido  
- Me da logo esse doce! - Eu praticamente arranquei o doce da mão dele e ele gargalhou novamente  
- Hey! Da proxima vez tenta não levar minha mão junto!

Fiquei conversando com Draco o resto do fim de tarde, pedimos uma bandeja a Winky com comida e ela trouxe mais do que devia, comi como uma leoa faminta, acabei adormecendo no colo de Draco, acordando quase agora para escrever.  
Diário apesar dos pesares eu estou muito feliz! xD Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	24. Capítulo XXIIII

**20 de Novembro de 2007 - Crise de Grávida**

Diário,  
Eu estou numa depressão TERRIVEL! Engordei quatro quilos! ISSO MESMO Q-U-A-T-R-O! E como eu tenho um namorado que ME AJUDA MUITOOO nessas horas minha depressão não podia ser maior, levantei-me da cama nesta manhã, a noite passada havia sido quente, puxei todo lençol para mim e me enrrolei nele, Draco abriu os olhos e me viu levantar-me da cama

- Você ainda tem essa mania? - Ele girou os olhos  
- Não enche! - Respondi seca e ele sorriu e me puxou o lençol me deixando NUA  
- Assim é melhor! - Ele ria e eu parei enfrente ao espelho, notei que minha barriga tinha aumentado.  
- DRACO! - Eu gritei e ele se assutou  
- Que foi?  
- Eu... Quero dizer... você acha que eu tô gorda? - Falei o olhando nos olhos, ele relutou a responder.  
- Er.. Bem.. Você engordou um pouquinho sim... quero dizer... Err.. Tá um pouco rechonchuda!

**VOCÊ VIU DIÁRIO! RECHONCHUDAAAAAAA! MERLIM QUE TIPO DE NAMORADO É ESSE?** Olhei para Draco e senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, chorei como doida e ele tentava me amparar dizendo que era normal toda mulher grávida ficava gorda e num sei mais o que! Eu quase enfiei uma meia na boca dele para ele parar de falar TANTA ASNEIRA! Corri para o banheiro e depois de me analisar sai de lá enrrolada na toalha e ele entrou no banho, fui para meu quarto e começei a me trocar, a blusa estava um pouco mais curta que o normal até que...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! - Eu berrei e começei a chorar feito doida, Draco que estava no banheiro tomando banho saiu correndo de lá completamente nu, escorregou quando foi entrar no meu quarto e eu o olhei furiosamente, notei que ele tinha shampoo no cabelo e seu rosto estava com uma espuma de creme de barbear.

- O que foi? - Ele dizia se levantando assutado.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI MOLHANDO MEU QUARTO TODO? - Eu berrei - Err... Bem... Você gritou e.  
- FOOOOOORAAAAAAAA!

Nem precisei gritar duas vezes ele correu devolta pro banheiro e eu girei os olhos, realmente o fuinha é inrritante! Passaram-se dez minutos e eu experimentei todas minhas roupas, nenhuma cabia, aquilo estava me deixando mais frustrada do que o normal, fui até o quarto de Draco e peguei uma das camisas largas dele e tirei o uniforme a vestindo, fui curar minhas mágoas comendo sapos de chocolate quando Draco saiu do banho e me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Tudo bem meu amor eu te empresto minha camisa! - Ele dizia girando os olhos  
- Não enche! - Eu disse sentindo que ia chora novamente e ele sentou-se ao meu lado me puxando para abraça-lo  
- O que há com você? - Ele dizia acariciando meu cabelo  
- Eu tô feia, gorda, e insuportável! - Voltei a chorar e ele continuava a me acariciar  
- Bem... Você não está feia, um pouco gorda mas é normal e sim está insuportavel! - Ele ria  
- Grande namorado você! - Disse girando os olhos e ele enchugou minhas lágrimas. - Nenhuma roupa minha me cabe mais, eu tenho passado mal, me sinto desconfortável e essa barriga tá crescendo!  
- Granger isso é normal! - Ele girava os olhos.  
- Mas é que... Você... Você não vai me querer quando eu ficar gorda como a lula-gigante! - Voltei a chorar  
- Hey! Quem disse isso? - Ele ficara sério. - Eu já te disse que não vou te abandonar, e eu acho que você vai ficar linda com um barrigão! - Ele sorriu. - Gosto de você Granger e isso não vai mudar porque você vai ganhar ums quilos a mais, além disso você é a mulher que carrega meu filho no ventre! - Ele piscou pra mim e eu abreaçei mais forte  
- Eu tenho me sentido tão insegura, tô com medo... - Respondi sincera  
- Bem... Isso também é normal, digamos que isso chama-se crise de grávida!  
- Você não presta mesmo! - Eu ri e ele me abraçou  
- É por isso que você me ama! - Ele deu um sorriso galante e eu beijei a face dele.  
- Você não tem que ir pra aula? - Ergui a sombrancelha  
- Prefiro ficar aqui... - ele ria  
- VAI PRA AULA! Não quero um filho com um pai burro!

Ele riu e me beijou, passou pelo quadro do homem decapitado e me deixou aqui absorta em meus pensamentos, Draco pode ser um fuinha maldito mas... ele vai dar um ótimo pai! Tomara que ele nunca leia isso! Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário! Graças a Merlim!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**  
01 de Novembro de 2007 - Baile de formatura/Pedido de casamento**

Diário,  
Ontem foi meu útimo dia de aula em hogwarts e eu não tenho palavras para descrever como foram esses anos... Esse ano em especial já que eu e Draco nos acertamos, mas é estranho pensar que agora minha vida vai ser diferente. Hoje foi o baile de formatura, minha barriga está visivel mas não enorme, estou apenas ocm 3 meses de gravidez! Foi complicado achar um vestido descente para mim, mas acabei achando um dourado lindo! Me arrumei o máximo que pude, quando sai pela porta de meu quarto vi Draco me esperando em pé enfrente a lareira, ele estava lindo de smoking! Sorri e ele se virou sorrindo galante para mim.

- Espero que tenha ficado linda assim para mim! - Ele sorria  
- É quem sabe! - Eu sorri.

Descemos as escadas e todas as cabeças voltaram para nós, aquilo me lembrou quando todos de Hogwarts descobriram de minha gravidez, até apareceu no profeta diário... Coisa que é normal já que minha vida inteira aparece nesse maldito jornal! Desci sorridente com Draco e sentamos numa mesa esperando a hora que abririamos o baile, eu e Draco descidimos que dançariamos um tango já que não tinha muitos movimentos bruscos e eu dançaria sem problemas, Dumbledore nos chamou e lá fomos nós para o centro do salão.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care If I'm alive or dead_

**Não é culpa dela que ela seja tão irresistível  
Mas todo o estrago que ela causou não tem conserto  
A cada 20 segundos você repete o nome dela  
E quanto a mim você nem liga  
Se estou viva ou morta**

Draco caminhou até mim e eu sorri, ele beijou minha mão e ajoelhou-se acariciou minha barriga e subiu com tudo me levantando e beijando levemente meu lábios me girando em seguida e me rodando, nos separamos.

_So objection  
I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother_

**Então, objeção  
Eu não quero ser a exceção  
A ter um pouco de sua atenção  
Eu te amo de graça e nem sou sua mãe  
Mas você nem se importa**

Ele vinha se aproximando de mim e eu fazia "não" com o dedo e rebolava um pouco, virei-me de costas e ele me agarrou pela cintura (se é que eu ainda tenho uma!)

_Objection  
I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away_

**Objeção  
Eu estou cansada desse triângulo  
Fiquei tonta dançando tango  
Estou me desfazendo em seus braços novamente  
De Jeito nenhum, eu tenho que escapar **

Draco beijava meu pescoço e me rodava, eu o olhei nos olhos e o empurrei levemente com a ponta dos dedos e acariciei o rosto dele com as costas de minha outra mão, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Se continuar me provocando desta maneira eu vou te carregar e te levar de volta pro nosso quarto! - Ele sorrira  
- Pervertido! - Eu disse risonha e nos separamos novamente

_Next to her cheap silicon  
I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes  
I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about_

**Perto do silicone barato dela eu pareço mínima  
É por isso que aos seus olhos eu sou  
Invisível  
Mas você tem que saber que coisas pequenas também contam  
Melhor colocar os pés no chão  
E ver de quem se Trata **

Ele me puxou ao encontro dele novamente e beijou meu pescoço, eu me afastei e girei, nossos corpos se encontraram e fizemos pose de valsa, viramos nossas cabeças para um lado e caminhamos lado a lado a direção.

- Só falta a rosa vermelha em sua boca! - Eu sorri  
- Não seja por isto! - Ele riu

_I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here_

**Eu queria que houvesse uma chance pra você e eu  
Eu queria que você não pudesse encontrar um lugar para  
Estar longe daqui**

Ele correu até Padma Patil que tinha uma rosa vermelha no cabelo, sorriu para ela e pegou a rosa enquanto eu dançava sozinha, ele correu de volta e colocou a rosa na boca, eu ri, aquilo era cômico, colamos nossos corpos novamente.

_This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be_

**Isso é patético e sardônico  
É sádico e psicótico  
Tango não é para três  
Nunca foi**

Dançamos um pouco juntos e nos separamos eu ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, muitas pessoas gritavam "É ISSO AII!", Draco veio andando lentamente até mim e se ajoelhou, beijou minha barriga e muitas meninas falaram "QUE LINDUUU!".

_But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't count on me  
Don't you count on me boy_

**Mas você pode tentar ensaiar  
Ou treinar como um cavalo  
Mas não conte comigo  
Não conte comigo garoto**

Ele subiu e beijou mes lábios, uma explosão de palmas invadiu o salão, me senti um pouco tonta e Draco me levou para sentar-me na mesa, muitos ali vinham me comprimentar, Gina e Harry estavam abobalhados com a noticia de serem os padrinhos de meu filho que até hoje não tem nome! Eu estava tendo uma conversa animada com Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lilá e Gina quando começou a tocar uma música lenta e eu começei a chorar, notei que aquele era um fim de um ciclo em minha vida, Draco que estava com uns sonserinos os largou e veio até minha mesa.

- Dança comigo? - Ele disse calmo e frio, eu concenti com a cabeça e ele pegou em minha mão, fomos até o centro do salão, todos ali se afastaram ao nos ver.

_No woman no cry  
No woman no cry  
No woman no cry_

**Não, mulher Chore  
Não, mulher não Chore  
Não, mulher não Chore**

Draco Enlaçou minha cintura e eu enlaçei o pescoço dele, depositei minha cabeça naquele peitoral e senti aquele doce perfume que vinha dele.

_Say I remember when we used to sit  
In a government yard in Trenchtown  
Observing the hypocrites_

**Porque me lembro quando costumávamos sentar  
Num jardim público em Trenchtown,  
Observando os hipócritas**

Era bom estar ali juntinho dele, me sentia protegida, me sentia mulher dele. Ele sorriu ao ver que eu derramava lágrimas de alegria, limpou calmamente meu rosto.

- Você é linda... - Ele disse numa voz rouca que me fez arrepiar

_As they would mingle with the good people we meet  
Good friends we have  
Oh, good friends we've lost_

**Misturando-se com a boa gente que encontramos  
Bons amigos temos  
Bons amigos perdemos**

Dei um sorriso doce e ele beijou ternamente meus lábios, se separou de mim e me olhou nos olhos, pigarreou e eu sorri, sentia que ele queria me falar algo importante mas não conseguia.

- Fale o que tem a dizer... - Falei sorrindo  
- Como sabe que eu tenho algo a te dizer? - Ele erguia a sombrancelha  
- Eu te conheço muito bem para isso! - Sorri novamente e ele corou

_Along the way  
In this great future,  
You can't forget your past  
So dry your tears, I say_

**Pelo caminho,  
Neste grande futuro,  
Você não pode esquecer de seu passado;  
Então enxugue suas lágrimas, eu digo**

- Eu... Estou feliz por ter você em minha vida e... E por termos esse bebê... - Ele me disse olhando nos olhos.  
- Eu também... - Dei um suspiro e coloquei minha cabeça no peitoral dele e senti que ele me abraçou com mais força como se não quizesse me perder de jeito nenhum.

_No woman no cry  
No woman no cry  
Little darling, don't shed no tears  
No woman no cry_

**Não, mulher, não chore  
Não, mulher, não chore  
Benzinho, não derrame nenhuma lágrima  
Não, mulher, não chore**

- Essa música me lembra você... - Ele disse e suspirou

Prestei atenção na letra e sorri, ele começou a cantar com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido, eu me arrepiei até a nuca.

_Said I remember when we use to sit  
In the government yard in Trenchtown  
And then Georgie would make the fire lights  
As it was, log wood burnin' through the night_

**Eu disse que me lembro quando costumávamos sentar  
Num jardim público em Trenchtown,  
E então Georgie fazia fogueiras,  
E a lenha ardia a noite toda**

- Eu quero te perguntar algo... - Ele falou com a voz um pouco mais grave  
- Pergunte... - Sorri ainda abraçada a ele

_Then we would cook corn meal porridge  
Of which I'll share with you_

**Então nós cozinharíamos mingau de farinha de milho,  
O qual compartilharei com você**

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e ficou me analisando, senti minhas bochechas corarem, ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou.

- Nunca pensei que isso ia ser tão dificil! - Ele disse meio risonho  
- Isso o quê? - É eu não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar

_My feet is my only carriage  
And so I've got to push on through,  
Oh, while I'm gone_

**Meus pés são minha única carruagem  
Portanto, tenho que ir em frente  
Oh, enquanto eu estiver fora.**

Ele beijou o lóbulo na minha orelha e eu novamente me arrepiei, acariciou minha nuca e minhas costas.

_Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be alright_

**Tudo ficará bem!  
Tudo ficará bem!**

- Isso o que? - Tornei a perguntar mas num tom mais impaciente e ele me abraçou mais forte

_No woman no cry  
No woman no cry_

**Não mulher, não chore  
Não mulher, não chore**

- Hermione Jane Granger... - Ele começou numa voz rouca sussurando em meu ouvido. - Você... Quer ser minha esposa?

_I say little darlin'  
Don't shed no tears  
No woman no cry_

**Minha pequena querida  
Não derrame nenhuma lágrima  
Não, mulher, não chore**

Meu sorriso veio de orelha a orelha, pensei que ele jamais me perguntaria isto, minhas lágrimas escorriam pela minha face e eu o olhei nos olhos, ele sorriu quando a música acabou.

- Mais do que tudo nesse mundo! - Eu disse sorrindo e o beijando com força e carinho, Draco sorriu dentre o beijo.

Nunca havia me sentido tão completa em minha vida, todos ali bateram palmas para nós, eles que viram nossas brigas, lágrimas, beijos, stripper e confusões, eles agora viam o nosso amor! Nosso verdadeiro amor! Ai diário nunca estive tão feliz!  
Nessas horas eu queria que você falasse apenas para me parabenizar! Até depois diário!


	25. Capítulo XXV

**10 de Dezembro de 2007 - Pedido Oficial**

Diário,  
Voltei para a casa de meus pais tem dois dias, mal posso acreditar que eu vou casar! Bem... Draco veio hoje aqui em casa, nunca pensei que ele viria a uma casa trouxa! Isso mostra que ele mudou bastante. Bem a campainha tocou e minha mãe e meu pai atenderam a porta, mamãe sorriu ao ver Draco, eu havia contado a ela que ele era muito bonito, papai o comprimentou com um forte aperto de mão, sentaram na sala e eu via tudo de cima da escada, resolvi descer, todos olharam para mim. Modéstia parte eu estava linda Draco se levantou estantâneamente do sofá e veio em minha direção com um doce sorriso, beijei os lábios dele com ternura, voltamos a nos sentar na sala, papai e mamãe foram até a cozinha. Draco se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a estante de madeira onde tinha várias fotos minhas, ele parecia curioso olhando para elas, me olhou e perguntou:

- Essas fotos estão com problemas!  
- Não Draco... Não estão não... As fotos trouxas não se mechem... - Expliquei como se explicasse para uma criança de 5 anos que sabão não é para comer.  
- Como não se mechem? - Ele me perguntava como se eu estivesse falando o maior absurdo do mundo.  
- Ai meu Merlim... Dai-me paciência! Draco meu amor... As fotos não se mechem porque não possuem magia, são trouxas! Entendeu?  
- Humm.. É estranho...

Ele voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado, ficamos ali conversando sobre o mundo trouxa, expliquei várias coisas para ele, inclusive como funciona a máquina de lavar. Draco ficou parecendo o Sr.Weasley quando ganha um objeto trouxa, senti vontade de gargalhar, papai e mamãe logo voltaram a sala anunciando que o jantar estava pronto. Fomos até a sala de jantar, nos sentamos, então Draco se pronunciou.

- Sr.Granger, eu queria lhe fazer um pedido.  
- Faça meu rapaz... - Papai parecia pela primeira vez um homem calmo  
- Hermione e eu namoramos durante um tempo e ela espera um filho meu, este filho não crescerá sem um pai, e eu estou aqui lhe pedindo a mão de sua filha em casamento... - Notei uma gota de suor escorrer pela nuca de Draco, ele estava nervoso.  
- Humm... Saiba que não gostei nada de ter engravidado minha filha rapaz... Mas sei que serão felizes... Têm minha bênção e permissão...

Mamãe soltou um sorriso e abraçou Draco como se ele fosse seu filho, Draco retribuiu o abraço não tão calorousamente, meu pai apertou a mão dele e comemos, bem... Eu comi quase toda a comida inclusive duas tortinhas de limão de Draco.  
Após este jantar fabuloso fomos para a sala, mamãe colocou uma música antiga e ela e papai dançavam, Draco sorriu com o canto dos lábios e eu segurei sua mão.

- Sabe que dança é essa meu rapaz? - Papai perguntava  
- Não... - Draco respondeu sincero  
- Isso é valsa! - Ele sorria e girava mamãe, Draco sorriu

Apertei mais a mão dele e encostei minha cabeça, ele então sussurrou.

- Minha mãe e meu pai dançavam assim quando eu era pequeno... Naquela época nós eramos felizes...

Senti pena de Draco ergui a cabeça e o olhei, ele virou para me encarar, levantei e fui até o som, todos me olhavam surpresos, coloquei uma música que achei parecida com ele, ele ergueu a sombrancelha.

_Hold on  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

**Se acalme  
Se acalme  
Não tenha medo  
Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer**

Caminhei lentamente até ele e ofereci minha mão, papai e mamãe voltaram a dançar, Draco pegou minha mão e sorriu.

_Maybe your smile (maybe your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm_

**Talvez seu sorriso (talvez seu sorriso)  
Brilhe (brilhe)  
Não tenha medo (não se assuste)  
Seu destino pode manter você aquecida**

Levei a ele até o centro da sala, papai e mamãe pararam de dançar e se sentaram para nos observar, coloquei minhas mãos enlaçadas no pescoço dele e descansei minha cabeça no peitoral, ele me abraçou forte.

_Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

**Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar**

Dançavamos em passos curtos, nos balançando conforme a música, Draco descançou sua cabeça sobre a minha, senti uma lagrima escorrer pelos olhos dele e cair sobre meus ombros, ergui a cabeça e o olhei nos olhos.

_Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change What's been and gone_

**Levante (levante)  
Venha (venha)  
Por que você está assustada? (Não estou assustada)  
Você nunca mudará O que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer**

Passei as costas de minha mão na face dele, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, beijei de leve aqueles lábios que um dia foram frios, ele me enlaçou mais forte pela cintura.

_Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

**Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar**

Ele abriu os olhos e nos separamos devagar, beijou minha face, e me olhou nos olhos de uma maneira tão carinhosa que eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

_We're all of the stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out stop crying your heart out_

**Nós somos todas as estrelas  
Nós estamos desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você nos verá algum dia  
Apenas pegue o necessário  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar**

- Obrigado...

Ele falou no pé do meu ouvido e eu sorri, papai e mamãe bateram palmas e nos fizeram muitos elogios, Draco e eu nos casaremos dia 15 de janeiro, quanto mais cedo melhor! Ai diário que felicidade! Acredita que até esse barrigão eu estou achando charmoso?

Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**20 de Dezembro de 2007 - A prova do vestido**

Diário,  
Bem... Hoje Gina, Luna e eu fomos até a Madame Poof! Uma ótima costureira do mundo mágico! Bem... Ela fez os vestidos de noiva mais lindos que existem! Draco disse que em nosso casamento terá tudo do bom e do melhor, é incrível que ele continua com essa vaidade dos Malfoys! Bem eu não ligo tenho mais é que curtir não é? ehehehehe... E pra completar ele chamou as Esquisitonas para tocarem no nosso casamento! Eu mereço! Tonks vai ao delirio quando saber! Ahh em falar nela... Soube que ela e o Lupin estão as 1000 maravilhas e que ela está gravida de um mês! Finalmente não é? Já era tempo!

Bem como eu ia narrando, eu Gina e Luna fomos na Madame Poof, após eu experimentar 95 vestidos gostei de um Lindo, branco com estrelhinhas brilhantes que piscam, ele pega no ombro e vai com uma manga grande até meus dedos, o véu cobrirá meus cabelos e minha barriga ficará linda no vestido, e o bom é que o vestido ESTICA! Luna eu e Gina amamos as nossas roupas! Gina irá com um vestido rosa bebê muito lindo e luna de azul bebê! Minhas madrinhas de casamento são as mais perfeitas! Draco já arrumou seu terno e pelo que Gina me contou Harry e Rony pareciam duas noivas na hora de comprar! Tudo está saindo como o planejado e eu estou mais feliz do que nunca!

Ai diárioo Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**25 de Dezembro de 2007 - FELIZ NATAL**

Diário,  
Finalmente o natal chegou e com ele suas festividades! Eu estou cada vez mais gorda... Bem... Nesse Natal eu e o Draco resolvemos passar sozinhos e eu bem... Eu estava um pouco estressada... Ou melhor, na crise de gravides.  
Vou lhe contar como foi.  
Bem... Tudo começou a piorar na hora da ceia.  
Draco estava mastigando o peru de uma forma que fazia um barulho HORRENDO! Eu não conseguia mais comer escutando aquela sinfonia!

- Draco... Me desculpe mas... SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ MASTIGAR TÃO ALTO? POR MERLIM! - Ele engoliu seco o pedaço de peru quase se sufocando. Certamente que aquilo seria um cenário perfeito para uma primeira página de O Profeta Diário, pensei. Draco Malfoy, o feiticeiro mais bem sucedido de Inglaterra, morre enquanto comia o jantar de Natal com a sua esposa grávida e muito rabugenta.  
- Desculpa, anjo. - Ele disse, de um modo simpático, não querendo adiantar mais conversa. Já que finalmente aprendeu que não se deve discutir com grávidas! Dei graças a Merlim por isso!

Bem eu o olhei analisando cada movimento dele e ele me olhava como um gatinho assustado, baixei os olhos para minha comida, bem... Não sei o que me deu mas me enjoei na hora, aquele peru não me parecia tão apetitoso quanto antes... Corri para o banheiro e vomitei até as tripas... Incrível como essa gravidez está me deixando terrivel! Já vai para 4 meses! Estou no augi do mau humor e das nauseas! Quando eu voltei para a sala A CRIATURA QUE EU CHAMO DE MEU AMADO NOIVO estava comendo sua comida! COMO ELE PODE COMER AO ME OUVIR VOMITAR? AQUELE VEADO CORNO FDP! COMO ELE PODE FAZER ISSO COM UMA POBRE ALMA GRÁVIDA? Ufa... Desabafei! Sim.. Voltando.  
Eu o olhei como se fosse a pior criatura do mundo e lógico que como ele não é burro ele entendeu! O que eu disse com meu lindo olhar assassino foi "SE EU NÃO POSSO COMER VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO PODE!", ele descansou o garfo ao lado do prato e me olhou dando um suspiro cansado.

- Err.. Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou receoso  
- BEM? COMO EU POSSO ESTAR BEM? ESTOU ENORME! ESTOU UMA BALEIA! ESTOU PASSANDO MAL! ESTOU DESCONFORTÁVEL! ESTOU PÉÉÉÉÉÉSSSIIIIMAAAA!

Draco me olhou assustado e não era pra menos, essa gravidez está me saindo pior do que eu imaginava! Para completar meu ciclo de irritação cai em lágrimas, ele sentou-me no sofá da sala e me abraçou forte.

- Desculpe querida... Fico triste que esteja tão mal... - COMO ELE PODE SER FOFO NUMA HORA DESSAS MEU MERLIM?  
- Meus hormônios estão a flor da pele... - Soltei um muxoxo.  
- Tudo bem... Você continua linda do mesmo jeito! Não vejo a hora de nos casarmos.  
- Você ainda vai querer casar comigo mesmo se eu for gorda e feia?  
- Claro! Afinal você é a mãe de meu filho e a pessoa que eu amo...A propósito... Feliz Natal...

Ele beijou-me a face e me deu dois presentes, uma caixinha de cristal com um lindo colar de brilhantes e um pacote com um sapatinho de bebê!  
Draco está saindo melhor do que encomenda diário.  
Mesmo com esses malditos hormônios eu estou feliz.  
GRAÇAS A MERLIM QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALA!


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**01 de Janeiro de 2008 - Feliz Ano Novo**

Diário, É estranho ver como o ano passado passou de uma forma tão inesperada... Daqui a uma semana eu estarei casando com Draco Malfoy, quem diria? Se me falassem isso a uns quatro anos eu com toda certeza iria lhe indicar uma estadia no St.Mungus. De qualquer forma o Draco tem se apresentado a pessoa MAIS INRRITANTE E INSUPORTÁVEL DO UNIVERSO! Pra começo de história, ontem foi a virada do ano, bem... Meu amado noivo me privou de tudo que eu mais amo no ano novo!

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! - Ele berrou ao me ver com uma taça de champanhe na mão.

_"Droga... Pega com a boca na butija..."_

- Que foi Draco? - Perguntei inocentemente  
- O que foi draco? FICOU MALUCA GRANGER! - Quando eu digo que ele é o escândalo em pessoa NINGUÉM ACREDITA!  
- Maluca por que querido**? o.O**  
- Você está GRAVIDA, não pode BEBER... Se você quer beber, beba, mas NÃO QUANDO ESTIVER ESPERANDO UM FILHO MEU NA BARRIGA!

Dizendo isso ele arrancou o copo da minha mão, eu senti uma imensa vontade de voar no pescoço dele e eu mesma o esfolar, o matar, o trucidar, o pisar... e... ARGG! Calma Mione! Respira, Inspira, Respira, Inspira!  
Pra completa minha linda infelicidade eu decidi ir dançar e a ANTA me arrancou da pista de dança alegando que iria prejudicar o bebê! O que meu AMADO NOIVO não se toca é que essa paranóia dele está prejudicando a linda noiva dele, no caso EU... Isso tudo é tão injusto diário! Eu que sintos os enjôos, eu que sinto a dor dos chutes do pequeno ser, eu que tenho que aturar um noivo paranóico, eu que estou ficando gora... EU, EU, EU, EU ,EU TUDO EU! TUDO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, FUTURA HERMIONE JANE MALFOY! Acho que estou prestes a entrar em estado histérico! Melhor parar de escrever e curar minhas mágoas com doce de abóbora.

Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário! Graças a Merlim!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**04 de Janeiro de 2008 - Desejos...**

Diário,  
Já sentiu uma imensa vontade de comer tudo que é quase impossivel de ser digerido facilmente? Pois bem... Eu ando tendo desejos, digamos que cabulosos... Ontem eu só consegui dormir depois que o pobre do Draco trouxe para mim 18 sapos de chocolates molhados na pimenta recheados por doce de abóbora! Bem... a cara de nojo que o Draco ao me ver devorar os sapos foi quase impossivel de fazer!  
Hoje eu tive que preparar uma lista das coisas que eu sinto vontade de comer para ele comprar e guardar, para que na hora que os desejos chegarem ele não tenha que sair de casa no meio da madrugada!

_Lista:_

_120 sapos de chocolate  
2 vidros de pimenta  
100 caixas de doces de abóbora  
18 litros de suco de abóbora  
1 bolo de chocolate_

É eu sei que parece estranho mas tenho sentido vontade de comer essas coisas, e tenho me sentido muito carente, choro por qualquer besteira, fazendo que o Draco fique me mimando, coisa que ele DETESTA fazer pois ele diz que não faz o estilo dele ficar mimando os outros, bem ai eu começo a chorar dizendo que ele não me ama, que ele tem uma amante porque estou gorda e feia como a Lula Gigante, que ele ainda ama a Parkinsin... Aí ele se desespera... Aí diário... Tô me sentindo péssima e muito disconfortável.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**07 de Janeiro de 2007 - Casamento**

Diário,  
Hoje foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida, Draco e eu nos casamos! Bem... Antes eu tive uma crise achando que estava gorda e orrivel que todos iam falar mal de mim e que o Draco não iria querer se casar comigo e fugir com a Parkinsin!

- Para de bobeira Mione! - Gina falava docemente me ajudando a me arrumar. - Se ele está aqui é porque gosta muito de você!  
- E você está esperando um filho dele lembra? - Luna falava sorrindo sonhadoramente.  
- E verdade... Mas eu tenho tanto medo... - Eu respondi sincera.

Bem.. Os dias que eu e Draco estavamos passando juntos eu estava realmente insuportável, eu faltava matar o pobre todos os dias, e bem... Ontem dia 6 eu.. er... quase o acertei com uma panela...** u.u** Não foi culpa minha! Ele estava pedindo oras! Ele não parava de torrar minha paciência! **¬¬** Enfim... Quase assassinei meu amado, mas mesmo assim ele foi se casar comigo! O amor não é lindo? **xD** Bem.. O jardim da mansão Malfoy estava lindo, com flores brancas e vermelhas para todos os lados, os convidados chegavam e se acomodavam nas cadeiras, o Juiz de cerminônia já estava ali esperando, e eu ainda estava me arrumando, eu queria estar perfeita!  
Gina e Luna me arrumaram e elas estavam as madrinhas mais lindas do mundo! Coloquei a Meggy, a pequena filha de Gui e Fleur como dama de honra, ela estava fofa demais num vestidinho branquinho com detalhes vermelhos, uma princesinha!  
Meu pai encontrou-se comigo, e fomos entrar pelo lindo tapete vermelho, Draco estava perfeito de terno, ele me olhava sério e percebi que ele tremia e suava.  
Uma música começou a tocar para que entrassemos...

**Quando se sentir só  
E o mundo lhe der as costas  
Dê-me um momento por favor para acalmar seu coração agitado  
Sei que se sente como se estivesse encurralada entre paredes  
É difícil encontrar alívio as pessoas são tão frias  
Quando a escuridão bate a porta e você sente que não agüenta mais**

- Filha... Eu quero muito que você seja feliz... - Meu pai sussurrou

Todas as cabeças ali presentes no jardim viraram-se para nós dois parados prestes a entrar.

**Chame apenas por mim Se cair, não a deixarei cair  
Vou leva-lá e juntos  
Voaremos pela noite  
Se precisar desabafar  
Posso cuidar de seu coração  
Se precisar desmoronar-se então  
Solte-se  
Você não está só**

- Obrigada papai... - Eu disse sentindo as lágrimas no meu olho.  
- Vamos entrar agora sim? - Ele disse e eu concenti com a cabeça.

**Quando se sentir só  
E for difícil achar um amigo leal  
Se estiver num beco sem saída  
Com monstros no seu pensamento  
Quando esperanças e sonhos se acabarem  
E não conseguir encarar o dia**

Andando em passos lentos eu fui vendo cada um naquele jardim, vi muita gente da sonserina, da grifinória, da cornival e lufa-lufa, a professora McGonagall tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Dumbledore estava ao lado dela com aquele típico sorriso, vi a cabeleira ruiva dos Weasleys, a Sra. Weasley chorava sem parar, chegava a soluçar. No altar estavam os padrinhos e madrinhas, Blás Zambini, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Gina Weasley e Suzy Landan

**Chame apenas por mim  
Se pular não a deixarei cair  
Vou levanta-la e juntos voaremos pela noite  
Se precisar desabafar posso cuidar do seu coração  
Se precisar desmoronar então solte-se você não está só**

Um filme passou por minha cabeça, eu já havia passado por tanta coisa, minha infância em Hogwarts, os sofrimentos de Harry, a amizade com Rony, o ódio por Draco... Um ódio que virou amor... Sorri levemente ao me ver chegando perto dele, em breve eu estaria sendo entregue a ele, a meu destino.

**Sempre haverá sofrimento e mágoas  
E quando tudo acabar  
Você vai respirar de novo  
Vai respirar de novo  
Quando se sentir só e o mundo lhe der as costas  
Dê-me um momento por favor  
Para acalmar seu coração agitado**

Finalmente eu estava em pé frente a ele, Draco me olhava e parecia enfeitiçado, sorri e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, meu pai e ele apertaram as mãos.

- Cuide bem dela ouviu meu rapaz? É minha única filha! - Papai dizia num tom autoritário e Draco concentiu com a cabeça.

Papai se afastou e Draco beijou minha face sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Acho que seu pai não sabe a filha que têm! Eu é que preciso de cuidados... Ontem você quase me matou sabia?  
- Essa era a intenção querido! - Eu sorri e ele franziu o cenho.  
- Muito engraçada! - Ele se afastou.

**Chame apenas por mim  
Se pular não a deixarei cair vou levantá-la  
E juntos voaremos pela noite  
Se precisar desabafar posso cuidar do seu coração  
Se precisar desmoronar então solte-se você não está só  
Chame apenas por mim se pular não a deixarei cair  
Vou levantá-la e juntos voaremos pela noite se  
Precisar desabafar posso cuidar do seu coração  
Se precisar desmoronar então solte-se você não está só  
Chame apenas por mim  
Se pular não a deixarei cair  
Vou levantá-la e juntos voaremos pela noite**

Draco pegou em minha mão e ficamos um frente ao outro, ele levantou meu véu mostrando meu rosto, ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu, é eu estava perfeita! A música acabou e todos sentaram-se, o júiz começou a falar várias coisas sobre o verdadeiro amor, magia, paz... Finalmente chegou a parte em que Draco falaria seus votos.

- Quando eu conheci Hermione Granger, jurei que a odiaria o resto da vida, por ser a típica sabe tudo, ironia do destino eu me apaixonar por ela... Tudo que eu odiava em uma pessoa ela tinha, mas ela conseguiu amolecer meu coração, me fazer notar um outro lado da vida... E hoje não poderei chamá-la mais de Granger, e sim Sra.Malfoy, porque EU, juro sobre tudo e todos que ficarei ao seu lado em todos os momentos e prometo lhe amar todos os dias de minha vida...

Lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos e eu falei

- Quando conheci Draco Malfoy, vi nele um gigantesco ego e uma enorme falta de modéstia, loirinho, chato e metido, quem diria que se transformaria no homem de minha vida e me faria a pessoa mais feliz que existe? Ele me amou e me deixou com um ser dentro de mim, me fez ver que a vida é mais do que estudos ou farras, a vida necessita de amor, e com ele em minha vida eu me senti completa, eu prometo a você Sr.Malfoy que o amarei pelo resto de minha vida e farei de tudo para que seus dias sejam felizes! Trocamos as alianças e uma salva de palmas invadiu o jardim, nos beijamos ternamente, depois dançamos a bela valsa, eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz! Quando fomos para nosso quarto, falei no ouvido de Draco.

_"A propósito Sr.Malfoy... Você terá um filho"_

Draco piscou várias vezes e sorriu, "vamos ter um menino?" eu concenti com a cabeça e ele me beijou, fizemos amor e dormimos, acordei agora e o vi dormindo como um anjo.  
Diário... Estou tão feliz! Você não imagina o quanto!


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**12 de Fevereiro de 2007 - Esquecida pelo marido**

Diário,  
Quando eu falo que Draco ás vezes é insuportável é um elogio pois utimamente ele tem sido um... um.. **AHH EU NÃO TENHO PALAVRASSSSS!** Bem vamos contar o que meu ilustrissimo marido fez... chegamos semana passada de nossa Lua de Mel que foi uma maravilha, mas enfim... Resolvemos ir visitar meus pais no mundo dos trouxas e para isso pegamos um metrô, coisa que o Draco mais detesta no mundo é andar de metrô! Ele diz que é um inferno, mas eu nem ligo mais para as reclamações dele, afinal aprendi que se ele** NÃO** reclamar ele **NÃO** é Draco Malfoy.  
Continuando.  
Com a gravidez eu tenho me sentindo ham... Sonolenta e extremamente irritada, acabei cochilando no banco ao lado de Draco enquanto ele lia um jornal trouxa, quando eu acordei...ONDE ESTAVA MEU MARIDO E o pior... AONDE EU ESTAVAA? Enfim eu começei a sentir um enorme desespero e raiva, alguém me explica como um marido esquece a esposa GRÁVIDA dentro de um METRÔ DOS INFERNOS... Calma Mione... Respira, Inspira... Se acalmeeee!  
Enfim eu não conseguia apartar por causa da minha raiva e da minha gravidez, conversei com o bilheteiro do metrô perguntando onde estávamos e ele disse que estavamos em uma cidade sabe Merlim onde, desci do metrô e liguei de um telefone público para meu pai que disse que Draco havia acabado de chegar e estava desesperado porque não sabia onde eu estava. ¬¬ vontade de matar... Pedi gentilmente a meu papai que ele me chamasse meu lindo maridinho... A conversa no telefone foi assim.

- Hermione eu estava preocupado! Onde você está?  
**- DRACO MALFOY SEU MARIDO INGRATO! SEU TRASGO INUTIL DE UMA FIGA! SUA ANTAAAA! AHH SE EU TE PEGO SEU DESGRAÇADO! SABE ONDE EU ESTOU? POISÉ NÃO SABE! PORQUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO FAÇO IDÉIA! VOCÊ ESQUECEU SUA ESPOSA GRÁVIDA EM UM METRÔ SEU INUTIL! AIIII QUE ÓDIOOO! NÃO IMPORTA ONDE VOCÊ ESTEJA VENHA ME BUSCA** **AGORAAAAAAAAA !**  
- Err... Não se stresse Mione, você sabe que não pode se stressar.  
**- NÃO POSSO ME STRESSAR? COMO NÃO POSSO ME STRESSAR! EU ESTOU PERDIDA SABE MERLIM ONDE E VOCÊ ME DIZ PARA NÃO ME STRESSAR? AHH SE EU TE PEGOOOO!**  
- Err.. Amor.. Eu chego aí num instante... ehehe.. fica calminha.  
**- VOCÊ PEGA ESSA CALMA E ENFIA NO SEU...**

PUFFT!

Adivinha quem apareceu ao meu lado? Meu maridinho lindo e calmo... A cena seguinte foi eu o espancando com uma bolsa, bem feito pra ele! quem mando me esquecer!  
Ai Merlim, bendita hora que eu decidi me casar com Draco Malfoy.  
Vou indo agora tentar me acalmar, mamãe me trouxe um calmante... Até logo.  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**20 de Março de 2007 - Nomes para nosso bebê**

Diário,  
Hoje eu e Draco tivemos uma pequena discurssão sobre o nome de nosso filho, nunca vi uma pessoa pra ter tanto mal gosto para nomes!

- Draco... Vamos escolher o nome!  
- Por mim tudo bem... - Ele disse colocando o livro que lia de volta na cabeçeira da cama  
- Eu gostode de Kevin.  
- Ah nem me venha com esses nomes de atores famosos Hermione! Acho que Draco Malfoy 2º é melhor.  
- FICOU LOUCO DRACO! MEU FILHO NÃO VAI TER ESSE NOME HORROROSO  
- Você está dizendo que meu nome é feio? - Ele dizia erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
- Querido... Seu nome é terrivelmente feio!  
- Eu não acho! - Ele dizia cruzando os braços  
- Por Merlim Draco! Vamos logo escolher o nome!  
- Mas eu já escohi, Draco Malfoy 2º  
- Eu já disse que esse nome não ¬¬  
- Mas eu quero. (  
- Eu já disse que NÃO  
- Mas..  
- DRACO MALFOY!  
- Tá, tá bom... Esse nome não... u.u  
- Ótimo! xD Bem.. o que você acha de Cold?  
- Cold? Por que Cold?  
- Cold é frio... Eu quando eu descobri que estava grávida fazia muito frio e nevava... Eu gosto de frio.  
- Ainda prefiro Draco Malfoy 2º  
¬¬ Olhar assassino  
- Cold me parece perfeito! sorriso amarelo

Bem foi aí que decidimos por Cold Bread Malfoy! Eu particulamente gostei! Draco que ficou reclamando dizendo que Draco Malfoy 2º seria melhor ¬¬ Sinceramente... Eu devo ter colado chiclete na varinha de Melim!  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala diário!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**30 de Abril de 2007 - O quarto do bebê**

** Diário,**

Hoje foi um dia bastante proveitoso, Draco pelo menos hoje não me stresso, coisa que dificilmente ele tem conseguido. Acordei com um cheiro de rosas, e adivinha? Ele havia comprado Tulipas para mim! Eu amo Tulipas! Quando me levantei, tomei um banho daqueles e me produzi toda, queria estar linda para ele, quando cheguei no corredor escutei um barulho de reforma, bem... A cena seguinte foi de três lindos homens suados e sem camisa reformando um quarto e duas mulheres dando ordens.  
Os três homens: Draco, Harry e Rony As duas mulheres: Gina e Luna Eles estavam arrumando o quarto que seria de nosso filho, mas estava engraçadissimo pois tudo o que os rapazes faziam as garotas criticava, todos sorriram abertamente ao me verem entrar. Gina e Luna não paravam de afagar minha barriga que... digamos assim está enorme!

- Ai Mione! Você está tão linda! - Gina falava sorrindo.  
- Você está esperando Gêmeos? - Luna dizia sonhadoramente.  
- Não Luna, é só um mesmo, Graças a Melim! - Eu sorri amarelo.

As garotas então ficaram falando como sonhavam em ficar como eu e que gravidez é lindo e blá blá blá, e eu apenas dizia que era terrivelmente desconfortável e que eu estava com o humor a flor da pele.

- É o que EU diga! - Disse Draco se aproximando com a varinha balançando nas mãos e beijando minha testa. - Teve um dia que ela pegou uma vassoura e correu atrás de mim com ela dizendo que a quebraria em minha cabeça!  
- Eu tive motivos Draco!  
- Claro que teve... Eu apenas comentei que você estava ficando rechonchuda por causa da gravidez... - Ele sorriu.  
- Tá me chamando de gorda? - Eu sorri  
- Não meu amor... só um pouco cheinha!

Dei um tapa em suas costas e todos riram, Harry e Rony vieram me comprimentar e logo todos foram tomar banho, resolvemos sair para almoçar, chegamos ao restaurante eu quando eu olhei para o cardápio senti vontade de comer TUDO, tudo mesmo!

- E então? O que vai querer? - Draco me perguntou.  
- Tudo! - Respondi séria.

Rony engasgou, Harry derramou o suco que bebia, Gina e Luna caíram na gargalhada e Draco ficou pálido.

- Quando você diz tudo... Ham.. Você quer dizer... Tudo mesmo? - Ele sorria amarelo.  
- Tudinho! - Respondi séria.  
- Já que você quer tudo, que tudo seja... - Ele sorriu mais amarelo ainda.

As comidas não paravam de chegar e eu comia como uma leoa faminta fazendo todos do restaurante me olharem assustados, raios será que eles nunca viram uma mulher grávida antes? Enfim após meu pequeno almoço voltei pra casa com uma tremenda dor de barriga e Draco apenas ria e falava _"Quem mandou comer tudo aquilo."_  
Acabei deitando-me e cochilando em nossa cama, acordei e já eram 22:00 e vi que Draco não estava em nosso quarto, levantei-me com dificuldade e fui até o corredor, o quarto de nosso filho estava com a luz acesa, fui até lá e vi Draco em pé olhando pra o berço, o quarto estava lindo, ele havia acabado de arrumar tudo sozinho, uma musiquinha lenta tocava, uma musica de bebê.

- Está tudo tão lindo... - Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos e Draco se virou sorrindo para mim.

Ele caminhou até mim e estendeu a mão, eu a dei e colamos nosso corpo e começamos a dançar a pequena musica lenta de um lado para o outro, me confortei em seu peitoral e fechei os olhos, aquele era um dos momentos mais mágicos de minha vida...

Ai diário!  
Graças a Merlim que você não fala!


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**21 de Julho de 2007 - Quando um bebê nasce**

Diário,  
Bem.. Hoje foi um dia até um tanto cômico, eu diria que ele seria hilário se não fosse emocionante... Acordei nessa manhã de quinta feira sentindo a doce brisa do rosto, desci as escadas e pude escutar a discurssão de Draco com Shian nossa Elfa Doméstica, bem eles "discutiam" o fato de quem iria levar a bandeija de café da manhã para mim, quando me depararam olhando para eles, Draco soltou a bandeija e Shian tentou segurar sem sucesso.

- Bom dia meu doce! - Ele dizia sorridente.  
- Pelo visto já acordou querendo me mimar não é querido? - Eu sorria.

O puxei pela mão até nosso quarto e o beijava, Draco no entanto me parecia desconcentrado demais.. O que estava me deixando completamente irritada!

- Draco Malfoy! Qual é o problema? ¬¬  
- Err.. Sabe o que é Mione, é que você agora tá gravida né? E bem... Já vai completar 9 meses daqui a uns dias, e é meio errado agente fazer esse tipo de coisa...  
- É errado dar... PRAZER A SUA ESPOSA? ¬¬  
- Não é isso querida é que.  
- Escute aqui Draco Malfoy, eu estou a meses me sentindo completamente desconfortável, tem 3 meses que eu não sei o que significa sexo e pra completar meu mal humor essa CRIATURA QUE TÁ DENTRO DE MIM NÃO NASCE! E VOCÊ AINDA SE RECUZA A DAR PRAZER A SUA ESPOSA?  
- Amor tente entender.. É que já pensou que isso.. - Ele apontava para a calça. - Pode bater na cabeça do nosso filho?

Por Merlim... Ele é burro ou se faz? Eu completamente desconfortável, necessitando de um mimo e o INFELIZ tem que estragar a minha felicidade... Enfim levantei-me com raiva e entrei pro banho, escutei um suspiro cansado de Draco, tomei meu banho e me arrumei, com a bolça debaixo do braço o olhei com a minha famosa pode de açucareiro e ainda batia o pezinho.

- VAMOS!  
- Pra onde mulher? Ficou maluca? - Ele perguntou surpreso e erguento akela bendita sobrancelha.  
- Vamos a minha médica! Nós vamos fazer um exame e retirar suas dúvidas, afinal eu não quero ficar nem mais um DIA sem saber o que é sexo!

Bem ele ficou mais branco que uma cera, e depois de um belo berro de "VAMOS LOGO!" ele pulou do sofá e se trocou, ele reclamou o caminho todo dizendo que não queria que essa médica soubesse de nossas intimidades e blá, blá, blá... O deixei reclamar! Eu num queria nem saber afinal quem estava pesando quase duzentos quilos e carregando uma criança que parecia mais um canguro na barriga era EU! Chegamos ao hospital completamente estressados, entrei na sala da médica, Draco tremia da cabeça aos pés, ele odiava hospitais e eu tava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

- Bom dia Srta.Malfoy! - Madame Salerno falava gentilmente.  
- Bom dia! - Eu sorri cinicamente.  
- E então, o que devemos a sua visita?  
- Ah... Na verdade meu amado marido queria tirar umas dúvidas com a Sra.!

Percebi que na hora Draco estava com as bochechas coradas, eu senti vontade de gargalhar, aquilo tudo estava sendo divertidissimo!

- E então Sr. Malfoy? Qual é a duvida?

Draco ficou em silêncio, ele devia estar pensando "Eu não tô acreditando que a Hermione tá fazendo isso comigo!", dei um riso abafado, e começei a falar.

- Ah... Ele é tímido, não se incomode querido eu posso falar por você! - Ele me olhou com um olhar assassino. - Bem, faz mais ou menos 3 meses que estamos sem fazer aquilo sabe? Bem, Draco me disse hoje quando estavamos lá que ele tem medo que isso.. - Apontei pra calça. - Bata na cabeça da criança!

Bem eu e Madame Salerno caímos na gargalhada e Draco se sentia totalmente constrangido e irado.

- Oh não se preocupe Sr.Malfoy, isso não vai bater na cabeça de seu filho! É até recomendável relações sexuais no período de gravidez, pois ajuda a criança a sair de dentro da mãe! Ajuda para a bolsa estourar! - Ela deu um sorriso maternal e Draco apenas confirmava com a cabeça.

Depois desse constrangimento saímos dali, Draco não dava nenhuma palavra no carro, chegamos em casa e ele praticamente me empurrou para nosso quarto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Draco? - Perguntei incrédula quando ele tirava a blusa.  
- Bem... Você não queria que essa criança nacesse logo? Se isso aqui vai ajudar que seja logo! Porque eu não aguento mais você grávida!

Dizendo isso ele começou a me beijar furiosamente, nos beijávamos com paixão, era esse tipo de atitude que eu esperava dele! Bem.. O problema foi que..

- Draco para... PARAAAAAAAA!  
- Que isso? Ficou doida? - Ele dizia tampando os ouvidos.  
- A bolsa estourou...  
- Ah tah.. Depois agente compra outra.  
- DRACO A BOLSA ESTOUROU!  
- HAM? AQUELA BOLSA?  
- É DRACO! QUE BOLSA SERIA? ¬¬  
- Por Merlim eu sou bom mesmo! Nem precisamos usar o Draco Júnior! Ele dizia sorrindo.  
- Dá pra parar de se vangloriar e me ajudar! Isso aqui tá duendo...

Bem... Draco me carregou escada abaixo, pediu a Shian para fazer uma mala o mais rápido possivel, me colocou no carro, o engraçado era que parecia que ELE é que estava tendo um bebê já que ele também fazia a respiração cachorrinho! risos Aí Shian me apareceu com a mala, Draco entrou no carro e mandou ela ligar para os meus pais, enviar uma coruja a Harry, Rony e Gina e para todos irem para o St.Mungus. Ai ele acelerou o carro, eu juro que se um dia eu vo morrer eu num morro mais, depois que eu sobrevivi naquele carro com Draco eu num morro nem tão cedo! Ele quase atropelou umas 15 pessoas!  
Chegamos ao St.Mungus e ele chingava todos de bando de inuteis! gira os olhos Depois eu que sou estressada! Bem aí a Madame Salerno apareceu e ela me deitou na maca, ela me deu uma possão para que eu não sentisse tanta dor, Draco foi impedido de entrar na sala de parto já que ele estava "exaltado demais", entrei lá naquela sala onde eu estava cercada de médicos e enfermeiros, eu chorava, aquele momento seria perfeito.

- Muito bem Srta.Granger, eu preciso que a Srta. faça força!

Bem se ela pensava que eu não tava fazendo força ela devia estar bêbada! Simplesmente parecia que uma enorme bola tava saindo de dentro de mim, foi quando eu escutei... E senti... Escutei um choro de um bebê e senti uma enorme paz invadir meu ser, foi quando me entregaram um ser lindo enrrolado em uma toalinha azul, sorri e chorei, foi quando o meu filho se aninhou em meus braços e me mostrou seus lindos olhos avelã que nem os meus, mas a pele branquinha e os cabelos loiros, era a cara de draco só que com meus olhos, me encaminharam para um quarto.  
Não demorou até Draco entrar, os olhos dele estavam avermelhados, ele havia chorado, ele tinha o maior sorriso do mundo nos lábios, e eu amamentava nosso pequeno Cold.

- Ele é a sua cara.. - Eu disse sorrindo.  
- E vai ser inteligente como você... - Ele sorriu e sentou-se na berada da cama e me abraçou.

Draco pegou Cold no colo, completamente sem jeito.

- Eu tenho medo de quebrar ele... - Ele disse com receio  
- Não se preocupe, ele é forte como o pai... - Eu ria.

Draco acariciava Cold, quando Harry entrou junto de Gina, Rony e todos os Weasley, inclusive Fleur e Luna! Todos me davam os parabéns e queriam segurar meu filho, fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes, mas acho que era normal né? Só sei que agora nesse quarto de hospital olhando nesse pequeno bercinho de vidro a meu lado meu filho dormir, eu me sinto a melhor pessoa do mundo! Draco está adormecido no sofá aqui do lado, e eu posso dizer que eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo mágico!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**01 de Agosto de 2007 - Bebêzinho não chore mais...**

Diário,  
Hoje finalmente eu vim para casa, o quarto de Cold estava o esperando e parece que ele se deu bem com o pequeno Dragão de pelúcia que Draco comprou para ele! Draco e eu estamos melhores do que nunca, Harry se apegou bastante ao afilhado e Gina também, Draco disse que em breve teremos outro bebê! Olha só eu acabei de sair de um parto e ele já quer outro! Só o Draco mesmo! Tirando que a neura dele com nosso primogênito tá hilária! Ele morre de medo de alguém "machucar" o Cold, enquanto o bebê parece gostar apenas de coisas que digamos... Sejam mais... Ham.. Aventuras sabe? AuhAHuahU... Enfim, eu estava dormindo essa noite quando escutei um choro de bebê, pensei em me levantar mas Draco deu um pulo da cama e correu ao quarto do pequenino, passou uns minutos e o bebê havia parado de chorar, levantei-me e coloquei meu hooby, quando cheguei a porta do quarto de Cold, Draco estava o segurando em seu colo, e cantando numa voz rouca.

**Converse comigo suavemente  
Há algo em seus olhos  
Não baixe sua cabeça em tristeza  
E por favor não chore  
Eu sei como você se sente por dentro  
Eu ja passei por isso antes  
Algo está mudando dentro de você  
E você não sabe**

**Não chore esta noite  
Não chore hoje a noite  
Não chore hoje a noite  
Há um paraiso acima de você, meu filho  
E não chore hoje a noite**

**Dê me um suspiro  
Me dê sussuro  
Seu papai é rico  
E sua mamãe é linda!  
Então não chore...**

**Não chore esta noite  
Eu e sua mãe ainda amamos você!  
Não chore esta noite  
Não chore esta noite há um paraiso acima de você, meu filho!  
Não chore esta noite**

**E, por favor, lembres-se que eu nunca deixarei que o machuquem  
E, por favor, lembre-se como eu e sua mãe o amamos  
Você tem que ser forte  
Mais você vai ficar bem agora, é forte como eu  
E é lindo como sua mãe!  
Você vai se sentir melhor  
Seu papai é rico  
sua mamãe é linda!  
Então não chore!**

**Não chore nunca  
Não chore esta noite  
Não chore  
Não chore nunca  
Não chore  
Esta noitei**

Cold pareceu adormecer e Draco olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios, eu apenas enchuguei as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos, Draco acomodou o pequeno Cold no berço, o beijou e o cobriu, foi até mim e me beijou carinhosamente nos lábios e fechou a porta, abraçamos forte.

- Agora é tudo diferente não é Draco?  
- Sim.. Agora é tudo mais feliz... - Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. - Obrigado por existir em minha vida Hermione...

Nos abraçamos forte e adormecemos abraçados, acordei agora a pouco e beijei a testa de Draco, caminhei até o quarto de Cold e o vi dormindo, finalmente eu me sentia feliz.. Finalmente eu me sentia completa!


	29. Epílogo

Uma senhora de idade fechou o pequeno caderninho e sorriu, seus cabelos brancos e os olhos cor de avelã lhe davam um ar nobre, vestida em vestes bruxas ela sentou-se em sua cama, um rapaz loiro adentrou em seu quarto. 

- Mãe? - Ele sorriu, parecia com Draco a não ser pelos olhos amendoados.  
- Eu acabei de achar isso... - Ela dizia sorrindo.  
- O que é isso?  
- Ah Cold... Tanta coisa aconteceu... Eu tinha a idade de seus filhos quando começei a escrever esse pequeno diário... Aqui narra como eu e seu pai ficamos juntos... Uma pena seu pai não ter lido isso, morreu sem saber que me fez a mulher mais feliz.  
- Papai também morreu feliz mamãe... - O loiro sorriu. - Ele me disse certa vez que foi o homem mais feliz do mundo a seu lado.  
- Seu pai foi um grande homem, morreu aos 70 anos... Engraçado isso não é querido? Eu e ele pensavamos na época que não chegariamos aos 60! E eu estou aqui com 72 anos, há dois anos sem aquele que me fez a mulher mais feliz.  
- Você sente muita falta do papai não é mãe?  
- Sim...E você não sabe quanto... - Ela acariciou os cabelos do filho. - Foi graças seu pai que eu tive a você e sua irmã... Isso é ingraçado não é? - Ela riu.  
- O que mãe?  
- Eu sou a última do trio dourado viva, todos meus amigos já se foram e aqui estou eu.  
- É que a senhora sempre foi a mais dura na queda e não podia me abandonar né mãe?  
- Ora, você já sabe se cuidar sozinho! - Ela ria.  
- Bem... Eu vou descendo a senhora vai comigo?  
- Pode ir descendo querido, eu ficarei aqui no quarto mais um pouco me recompondo...  
- Vou agrupando todos na mesa ok? Finalmente estamos tendo um natal onde todos estão reunidos!  
- É... Finalmente querido... - Ela sorria docemente.

O rapaz saiu pelo quarto, Hermione pegou uma pena e pegou o pequeno caderno e começou a escrever...

_24 de Dezembro de 2059 - Minha última página_

_Diário,_

_Engraçado ver minha vida desta forma, aqui estou eu, Hermione Jane Malfoy com meus 72 anos de idade, escrevendo na última folha de um diário que eu tinha quando era uma adolescente.  
Aqui diz tudo de minha vida com aquele que foi o melhor marido do mundo, infelizmente ele não está mais vivo, nem ele, nem Harry, Rony, Gina ou Luna... Eu sou a última de nosso grupo de amigos, a única que está vendo os bisnetos crescerem... Após o nascimento de Cold se passou um ano até Mel nascer nossa filha casula, depois passou muito tempo até os filhos de meus amigos nascerem.  
Ás coisas realmente continuaram as mesmas, e hoje eu posso dizer que eu fui feliz, apesar de tudo eu fui muito feliz..._

Hermione deu um suspiro cansado, a pena escorregou pelos seus dedos e caiu no chão, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela fechou os olhos, falecendo em seguida.

- Mãe o Cold disse que... - Uma mulher loira de olhos azuis entrou no quarto e viu a mãe sentada na poltrona vinho, tocou a mão da mãe que estava gelada, lágrimas encheram em seus olhos e ela notou o sorriso nos lábios da mãe, viu o que ela escrevia.

Não demorou até Cold entrar no quarto e ver a irmã com lágrimas nos olhos ajoelhada ao lado da mãe.

- O que foi Mel?  
- O importante é que ela foi feliz... - Mel sorriu para o irmão. - Mamãe foi feliz Cold e... Agora ela finalmente vai reecontrar o papai e seus amigos...

Ela abraçou o irmão e ambos olharam com lágrimas nos olhos e pequenos sorrisos nos lábios, para aquela que foi a mulher mais forte que conheceram na vida, sua mãe... Hermione Jane Malfoy.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Nem acredito que acabou Eu amava escrever essa fic, mas tudo um dia tem um fim né? eu particulamente gostei do fim ehehe... xD mass fazer o quê? Espero vocês nas minhas outras fics e espero que continuem comentando e votando nessa! Agradeço a todos que leram e votaram até agora! Muitos beijos para vocês!


End file.
